


Here to Help

by garseeya



Series: Here to Help AU [1]
Category: Lumity - Fandom, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 67,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garseeya/pseuds/garseeya
Summary: After a grudgby accident brings Luz and Amity together, Luz learns the horrifying truth of Amity’s past and present while working through her own. Wanting nothing more than to help each other in their time of need, Luz and Amity unintentionally set out on a journey of coping, understanding, and growth as they begin to heal from their respective trauma while being there for one another.Rated T for mild language and depictions abuse.Warnings are available at the beginning of chapters when applicable.Not beta read.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Series: Here to Help AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990456
Comments: 313
Kudos: 2096





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Here to Help](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748478) by [What_If_Im_Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_If_Im_Dreaming/pseuds/What_If_Im_Dreaming)



“It hurts. It really, really hurts”, Luz groaned, clutching her leg, fighting back tears of embarrassment and frustration as a wave of pain washed across her body. It was her fifth grudgby game since joining the team and the first game she had worked up the courage to ask Amity to attend. She had been a natural at the game, quickly becoming one of the team’s best players since learning the sport only a few months prior. Her reputation as a great player soon spread throughout Hexside, earning her a new found respect and admiration from her peers that was previously unfamiliar to her. It wasn’t that Luz didn’t have friends, in fact, she had found a great friendship in two young witches, Willow and Gus, that she was extremely grateful for. However, being the only human in attendance, Luz struggled to fit in among the rest of her peers and thus sought friendship and belonging among her team and was happy to find that even beyond the bonds she created with teammates, her skill on the grudgby field had more people willing to give her a chance to belong.

There was one person in particular however, that Luz cared to get to know above all else - Amity Blight. A popular witch, befriending Amity always seemed out of Luz’s reach. Prior to joining the grudgby team, Luz was the furthest thing from popular, her outcast status creating distance between her and the girl she longed to know. Still, she felt compelled to try, though even her best efforts thus far had all resulted in unfavorable results. Having achieved the stardom that comes with in school athletics, however, Luz thought maybe now she would have a chance. Wanting nothing more than to impress the girl with her athletic prowess, Luz thought that perhaps inviting Amity to one of her games would be the perfect way to peak her attention. There was something about Amity that drew Luz to her after all; something that made her want to try. Maybe it was her drive, or her grasp on magic, or her beautiful golden eyes... wait, what? 

“Luz!,” Eda, her mentor and guardian since arriving at the Boiling Isles, yelled as she ran onto the field alongside a frantic Principal Bump and school medic. 

“Hey Eda,” Luz stammered, chocking back a lump in her throat as she fought the tears filling her eyes, “I’m okay. I think I just sprained my ankle...”

“I hate to break it to you kid, but from what we all just saw, what you have there is a lot worse than a sprain,” Eda remarked, recounting the tackle that sent Luz spiraling to the ground and her left leg twisted unnaturally. 

“Oh geez,” Luz groaned, wincing in pain as the school medic splinted her leg before two additional medics arrived with a stretcher. 

“These folks here will accompany you and Ms. Clawthorne to the healer,” Principal Bump spoke, noting the frustration growing on the new student’s face. “As it is likely you will be out of school for awhile, I will arrange for someone to pass along your course work but for the next few days, please try and get some rest.”

Luz gave an understanding nod before closing her eyes as the medics moved the stretcher to take her off the field. The last thing she wanted to see was the faces of her friends, and especially Amity, staring down at her as she was being carried off. 

——

It had been several days since the faithful game that left Luz bedridden in a full leg cast. Being stuck at home had proven to be quite the lonely experience, with Eda and their demon companion, King, out at work during the day. With nothing to do, Luz found herself lost in thought, wondering what her friends had been up to and mulling over not being able to attend classes. Since arriving at the Boiling Isles from the human world, Luz wanted nothing more than to learn magic and become a witch much like her fictional hero, Azura. As such, being allowed to attend Hexside to accomplish this goal was nothing short of a dream come true, especially in combination with the mentorship she was receiving from Eda - a powerful witch in her own right. However, for the time being, it seemed that was another opportunity she had squandered given her current situation. Lost in thought, Luz was unaware of just how much time had passed before an annoying, yet familiar voice, brought her back to reality as she propped herself up to listen. 

“Whatever you’re selling, we don’t want any, hoot hoot,” Luz heard Hooty, the owl house (as it was known) personified, spoke. 

Curious, Luz continued to listen, trying to make out the muffled words from beyond the door. With her room situated a ways away from the front room, this effort proved to be futile as Luz let her body plop back into the mattress. “Ouch...” she groaned as the sudden motion of which sent waves of pain down her pillow-supported leg. 

“Homework, you say? Well, I guess Luz might need that, though whether she wants it is another story, hoot hoot” Luz heard Hooty continue, propping herself up once again as she heard the door open. 

“Luz?” a soft voice called; a voice Luz couldn’t immediately place. 

“Uhm, yeah? Who is it?,” Luz questioned, wondering who exactly the voice belonged to and why exactly it was here. 

“Uhm, its Amity. Principal Bump asked me to drop by your coursework.” 

“Oh geez, why Amity?” Luz thought to herself as she glanced down at her leg, the last thing she wanted being Amity to see her like this. 

“Oh hey, Amity!” Luz stammered, trying to think up a reason to get the green-haired witch to leave. “I um, I can’t make it to the door right now. Well, I mean I can but it would take me quite awhile and I don’t want to waste your time so you can uh, you can just leave the homework on the coffee table. Eda can bring it to me later.”

“Oh well, Principal Bump told me that a few of our professors said it may be helpful if you received some tutoring to help you understand what we learned,” Amity began as she made her way towards where she thought Luz’s voice was coming from, “and since he had already asked me to bring you your coursework, he asked me if I could...” Voice trailing off, Amity’s eyes locked onto Luz as she stood at her doorway where the voice had come from. 

“Hey Amity...” Luz said sheepishly, face red from embarrassment as she turned her head to look away. Under normal circumstances, Luz would be thrilled with the opportunity to get to know Amity better; this was her hope in inviting her to her game after all. However, in knowing how Amity had reacted to her attempts to get to know her before, the bulk of which often resulted in Luz aggravating the girl, Luz was fearful that her failure on the field would be a point of contention between the two as ultimately, Amity had wasted her time by attending a game Luz only lasted one round in. 

“Oh Luz...” Amity said, voice laced with concern as she made her way into Luz’s room. “That looks really bad,” Amity said, glancing down at Luz’s leg, her swollen toes tinged with purple the only thing visible under the large cast that engulfed the remainder of her leg.

“Yeah...” Luz mumbled, “and it hurts about as bad as it looks.”

“I bet,” Amity said, placing Luz’s coursework on her nightstand. “I’ve only ever broken my wrist when my par...” Amity cut herself off. “Well it hurt really bad anyway so I know how you must be feeling.” There was no reason for her to go into the details of what happened that night, Amity thought, they hardly knew each other after all. 

Catching Amity’s sudden discomfort, Luz made a mental note to revisit the conversation some day, not wanting to pry into something Amity clearly wanted to keep to herself for now. “Yeah,” she said, wincing as she adjusted her position on the bed, so as to sit and face her visitor. “It’s no walk in the park, thats for sure.”

As she heard Amity let out a small chuckle at her very unintentional pun, a wave of relief washed over Luz, hopeful that Amity didn’t feel like she was a waste of time. “Do you want to sit down? You’re welcome to use my desk chair,” Luz remarked. 

“Uhm, yeah, that would be great,” Amity said, pulling the chair from Luz’s desk and positioning it beside the bed. “So did you wan’t to start tutoring now or?”

“Oh,” Luz said realizing she had no clear course of action beyond offering Amity a seat. “Yeah, that would be great. Theres not much else to do besides read so I may as well get some work done,” Luz said, glancing over at the Azura book that lay next to her. 

“Oh, you like Azura?” Amity said, curiosity peaked seeing that the injured girl was on volume 5. 

“Yeah, its my favorite! Wait, you have Azura here on the Boiling Isles?” Luz said, half in shock and half in wonder. 

Seeing the genuine look of amazement on Luz’s face, Amity couldn’t help but chuckle. Admittedly, Amity had not been thrilled when approached by Principal Bump to help Luz. The times they had interacted previously often resulted in Luz landing Amity in some sort of trouble. Attending the game, Amity thought, would be the last chance Amity would give for any kind of friendship to spark between the two; after all, they could always hang out at the inevitable victory party afterwards. However, when that didn’t pan out, Amity took it as a sign that perhaps the universe just didn’t want them in each others lives. Being here though, in Luz’s home, in her room, finding common ground between her and the girl, gave Amity a glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe, they could be friends. Nodding her head, Amity smiled, “Yeah, it is my favorite as well. Which book did you like the best?”

Bright eyed and embarrassed no more, Luz couldn’t contain her excitement as the two launched into a conversation about the series, listening with intent and admiration as Amity discussed her favorite elements of it. Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad, Luz thought. Perhaps there was hope for them after all.


	2. Chapter 2

“We should be studying,” Amity thought with a smile as she listened to Luz ramble on about a science experiment gone wrong back in the human world. It had been an otherwise uneventful Friday evening, and though she was anxious about upcoming exams, she couldn’t help but find herself lost in Luz’s words. A smile crossed her face at the human girl’s enthusiasm not only in her story, but in everything she did. Be it homework, sports, drawing, or story telling, it struck her how Luz always seemed to pour her heart and soul into whatever it is she was doing. Even when things went wrong, she had a smile on her face. Having been stuck in bed for a little over two weeks now, Amity was amazed to see that the human was still in good spirits in spite of her precarious situation, a long road to recovery still ahead. 

Since the day Amity had first gone to the owl house to deliver Luz her coursework, Amity had been interested in learning more about the human the school had been raving about. Sure people said she was a gifted athlete but what did that matter? The whole point of attending Hexside was to learn magic and based on the botched-magical debacles Luz had unwillingly dragged her into in the past, Amity questioned whether the human was cut out to become a witch at all. As such, Amity found herself having judged Luz before getting to know her. Having spent more than a week with the human girl after school, Amity found her attitude toward her slowly changing. Luz was funny, somehow always managing to make her smile regardless of how the day went. Luz was kind and considerate, she was sincere, and never seemed to mind or judge Amity’s tendency to disassociate. 

Though initially reluctant to help the human when approached by Principal Bump, Amity slowly found herself counting down the minutes to the school day’s end when she could finally head over to Luz’s house. Unlike her own home, the owl house had a jovial yet loving air about it that her’s lacked - at least for her anyway. The youngest of the Blight family, life had not been easy for the witch. Living in the shadow of her high-achieving brother and sister often saw her lose favor in her parent’s eyes. Despite being the top student in her class, to them, Amity was a failure as even her highest achievements did not measure up to that of her siblings. As a result, Amity often found herself being punished for her inability to meet her parent’s standards. While punishment usually came in the form of unkind words and rigorous mandatory studying, it wasn’t unheard of for her dad to get physically violent when upset. Having been deeply hurt at home, Amity built up walls and though popular with a lot of friends, she often kept them at the periphery of her heart so as not to find herself hurt even more - that is, until she met Luz. 

“And then there were spiders everywhere! It was crazy,” Luz said with a chuckle, bringing Amity back from her thoughts. “Is everything okay?” Luz asked, smile fading as she noticed a hint of sadness in her new friend’s eyes. 

“Yeah, everything is fine,” Amity said, faking a smile. 

“Okay, because, well, I know we just became friends... that is if you consider me a friend... I mean, I consider you a friend... Agh, why is this so hard?” Luz choked out before finally gathering what she hoped would be the right next words. “What I mean is, if you ever need to talk, about anything really, I’m here to listen,” she spoke, sincerity gracing her lips as she offered the green haired girl a smile. 

Eyes wide in shock, Amity processed every word that left her new friend’s mouth. Luz would listen? To her? Willingly? Though she had plenty of people in her life outside of her home, she had never really felt seen, let alone felt like she had the opportunity to be heard. As such, hearing Luz so willingly, so openly, offer to be there for her - to listen to her - struck Amity to her core. “Luz I...” she stammered, tears forming in the corners of her eyes at the genuine kindness she felt in Luz’s words. 

“Hey, Amity... its okay,” Luz said, as she gently reached for hand, offering her a show of comfort that to the green haired girl was hard to come by. 

Tears slowly slipping down her cheeks, Amity could feel a piece of the wall she had so carefully constructed begin to crack. Finding her words, Amity stuttered, “It... its ju...just my home life; it... its not easy.” Feeling Luz’s grip on her hand tighten, Amity met her eyes as Luz nodded for her to continue. “My parents... th...they don’t like me. I dis...disappoint them and being home... the weekends... the weekends are the hardest. I’ve just... I’ve just never had someone show me kindness like you and... and it hurts,” she choked, tears falling harder and faster. 

“Argh...” Amity heard Luz wince as she looked to see the human repositioning herself on the bed, shifting her body and her broken leg to one side of the mattress. 

“Luz... what.. what are you doing? You’re hurting yourself” Amity, said as she attempted to fight her tears. 

“Hey, don’t worry,” Luz smiled, patting the mattress beside her. “Come sit next to me and lets talk.”

Pausing to think, Amity felt a sense of calm creep across her, feeling safe in her friend’s presence. Studying her face for any hint of insincerity and finding none, Amity finally stood from the desk chair in which she usually sat and slowly made her way on to the bed. 

Arms open to embrace the green-haired girl, Luz felt a lump form in her throat as she took in the sight of the person in front of her; what kind of life must she have lived to hurt so much even at the slightest show of kindness. Seeing Amity hesitate, Luz’s arms stayed open, unwavering as she waited for Amity to decide her course of action. Moments later she let her arms close, wrapping her new friend in a tight hug, hoping against hope that it would somehow mend the broken pieces that were Amity’s heart. 

With Amity in her arms, silence crept over the room as Luz gave the witch the time she needed, gently stroking her hair. Hearing her breathing even out some time later, Luz softly spoke, “You know, you don’t have to go home tonight if you don’t want to.”

“But I have nowhere else to go...” Amity said through a heavy sigh. 

“Stay,” Luz said with a sense of conviction Amity found both admirable and startling. “Stay here... with me. I even have some clothes you can borrow...” Luz stated, not wanting to pressure the girl but subtly begging her not to leave; begging her not to get hurt.

“But... but what about Eda? Won’t she mind?” Amity asked, still in shock. 

“Nah, not at all... In fact, she told me the other day she’s glad you’ve been here keeping me company and helping me out...”

Feeling a slight blush creep over her face, Amity sat with the decision. What would she tell her parents? She could make something up about staying the weekend at a friend’s house to prepare for exams but surely they will be upset that she told them so last minute. Still, the day’s worth of punishment she would face upon returning Monday after school seemed little in comparison to what she might face over the course of the weekend if she were to return home. Apprehensive but feeling secure in Luz’s arms, Amity finally spoke in a whisper, “Okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright you two, it’s time for dinner,” Eda said, as she stood in the doorway of Luz’s room. Having been filled in by Luz while Amity called her parents, Eda felt sympathetic for the young witch having had a rough childhood herself. It would be no problem to host the girl for the weekend, especially if she kept Luz entertained so Eda could catch up on the sleep she had lost since Luz’s injury. Eda had never thought herself to be the maternal type nor had she had any desire to be, but when Luz made her way into her life, Eda couldn’t help but warm up to the girl in ways she rarely, if ever, did to any one. A such, Eda could not deny the heart attack she had when she saw Luz injured on the grudgby field. Luz wasn’t even her child and yet in that moment, in seeing her sprawled out in pain, Eda knew she would give anything and everything if it meant keeping Luz out of harm’s way - though she knew it would be an uphill battle to keep Luz off the grudgby field upon recovery. 

“Well I don’t know about you kids, but I’m stuffed,” the owl lady remarked as she patted her stomach before stretching out in a yawn, “and beat. King, clear off the table will yah? I’m going to bed. You kids try not to get in to too much trouble.” Making her leave to her room, Eda playfully ruffled Luz’s hair before saying good night. 

“So then,” Luz turned to Amity, “what would you like to do?”

“Like to do?” Amity thought - that was a good question. Most nights she stayed up studying, sometimes taking a small break to journal. On rare occasions when she was allowed free time, she would sneak away to her secret nook in the library, one she had been so graciously granted after hours access to by the old librarian whom she had helped for years. Thinking back to the sleepovers she had attended over the years, she wracked her brain, trying to think of what her and her friends would do that didn’t involve gossip or pining over social media, both of which she found utterly boring. With nothing coming to mind, Amity countered, “I don’t know. What would you like to do?”

“Hm... I know! Why don’t we draw. I’ve been thinking of making an Azura comic but haven’t got around to it, not that I don’t have the time,” Luz chuckled. 

Heart fluttering at Luz’s laugh, Amity felt both confused and happy at how this weekend was turning out despite the feelings of sadness that plagued her earlier. “Yeah, that sounds great!” she said through a smile. 

“Awesome! Okay, shall we head back to my room then?” Luz asked, a glimmer of excitement in her eyes. 

“Sounds good to me! Here, let me help you,” Amity remarked warmly as she stood to grab Luz’s crutches. Extending her hand to help the human up, Amity helped Luz gain her balance before passing her off to her crutches. Letting Luz lead, Amity tailed the girl slowly, careful not to hover but staying close enough incase she were to fall. Though it had been a little over two weeks, Luz was still understandably sore. The impact she had suffered was enough to break both bones in her lower leg, in multiple places. 

Fixing an injury of that magnitude had been no easy task as the process to reset her bones, Amity had learned, required a surgery that kept her at the healers for two days before a cast could be applied to her leg and she was allowed to go home. Thinking of the pain she had endured and was still enduring, Amity felt protective around Luz, wanting to make sure nothing happened that would cause her leg any further damage; she couldn’t bare to see Luz in pain like she did as Luz lay on the field that day, not again. Luz made her feel safe and provided a space where she could be as such, the least she could do, Amity thought, was help her feel the same.

“Oh, right,” Luz said, as the pair finally approached her room. “Let me grab you some pajamas.” Turning to her dresser, Luz stared at the bottom drawer where the clothes for her friend were kept, hesitating as she tried to settle on a way to retrieve them. 

Seeing the hesitation on Luz’s face as she stared at the drawer, Amity ushered Luz to the bed. “Here, why don’t we get you set up on the bed and you can tell me what to grab from where.”

Feeling a twinge of embarrassment build in her stomach, Luz made her way to the bed, feeling defeated as her new friend helped her get settled, gently placing her leg on a small stack of pillows. Though Luz appreciated the support, she couldn’t help but feel bad at how much her new friend was doing for her. She felt useless when all she wanted to do in asking Amity to stay was take care of her and make sure she was okay. “They are in the bottom drawer,” Luz muttered. “You can pick anything you’d like...”

Noticing a note of sadness in Luz’s voice, Amity made her way back to the dresser and pulled out a pair of black shorts and two shirts. “Which one of these shirts do you think would look better?” Amity asked, holding up one pink and one blue shirt, sensing that perhaps Luz was feeling bad about not being able to do as much to help her as she’d like. 

Taking a moment to study the shirts in her friend’s hands, Luz finally declared, “Pink!” a small smile on her face. 

“Thanks, I never know what colors suit me best,” Amity lied.

Raising an eyebrow Luz couldn’t help but grin as she caught on to what Amity was attempting to do. Amity was one of the best dressed people she knew, there was no way that could be true. “You’re welcome. Its the least I can do,” Luz chuckled, opting not to let Amity know she knew she was just trying to make her feel useful. “The bathroom is just down the hall if you want to change”

Waiting for her friend to return, Luz sat and contemplated everything she had learned about Amity today. It was clear there was some sort of abuse taking place in her home and it was clear that she was suffering as a result, but what, if anything, could Luz do? She had confided in Eda her suspicions about her friend but with Eda having numerous warrants, there was little she could do to intervene without putting herself and Luz in jeopardy, other than offering her home. Perhaps, Luz thought, she would confide in a teacher when she was finally able to return to school; maybe they could help. But what if that isn’t what Amity wants? The last thing she wanted to do was cross any lines... Conflicted, Luz decided she would take the weekend to learn more about Amity before making any sort of decision. She wanted Amity to have autonomy over her situation and didn’t want to do anything that could take that away. 

Letting her mind wander elsewhere, Luz shut her eyes as she replayed the moment she held Amity in her arms. Though a moment filled with a heavy sadness, something about holding Amity, feeling her melt into her shoulder, made Luz’s heart flutter. Though they hadn’t been friends long, she cared for Amity, deeply and with her whole heart. Luz had always known herself to be bisexual but surely it couldn’t be the case that the flutter she felt was indicative of anything beyond friendship for the girl. Before she could think on it any further, her eyes shot open as a hesitant voice whispered. 

“Luz? Um, are you still awake?” Amity asked, having returned from changing, seeing her friend laying on the bed, eyes closed. 

“Hey! Yeah, I’m awake!” Luz shot up, wincing as her leg shifted in the process. “Ugh, I’m okay,” she laughed. 

Smiling as she questioned her friend’s response to her own misfortune, Amity couldn’t help but still see a glimmer of lingering sadness in Luz eye’s. “Is everything okay?” she asked gingerly. 

“Yeah... yeah, everything is fine.”

“Oh, okay... well are you tired? You look a little...”

“No!” Luz interjected. “No, I’m not tired. I was just thinking is all.”

Noting the vague answer, Amity chose not to pry, instead offering Luz the same kindness she had received. “Okay, well, I am here if you want to talk about anything. I’ll always be here to listen.”

Smiling at the gesture, Luz once again felt her heart flutter. As much as she wanted to talk to Amity about how she felt in her concern for her, how she wanted to help her, and how she thought she may feel about her, Luz felt tonight was not the night for that discussion. Not wanting to leave Amity feeling like she didn’t want to talk, however, Luz instead explained, “I just can’t wait to get this thing off my leg! Its so... so ugly.” Not exactly lying but not exactly telling the truth, Luz offered Amity a toothy grin and a light hearted chuckle as she gestured to her cast and attempted to shift her mind and the conversation to a different topic. 

Staring at the girl in front of her, Amity shook her head and smiled in return. She’ll tell me when she’s ready, she thought to herself before grabbing some markers from her bag. Making her way across the room, Amity sat down gently at the foot of Luz’s bed before finally speaking, “Well then, why don’t we fix that? Still feel like drawing?” 

Handing Luz a marker, Amity took the cap off her own before beginning to sketch something out on Luz’s cast. Blushing at the gesture, she watched Amity hard at work, as she began to see a sketch of Azura grace the white plaster encasing her leg. Finishing the drawing, Amity signed her name underneath next to a heart before she pondered what to draw next. At this, Luz once again felt her heart flutter, taking the reaction this time as confirmation that she was, in fact, falling for Amity Blight.


	4. Chapter 4

“I can sleep on the floor, its really no problem,” Amity retorted as Luz made room on the bed.

“Nonsense! This bed has more than enough room for two people. Besides, what kind of host would I be if I made you do that,” Luz asked with a soft smile. Caught off guard as she noticed a faint blush creep across Amity’s cheeks, Luz began to worry that perhaps she crossed some sort of line in her remark; she didn’t want to push Amity, after all. “Unless of course you’re uncomfortable; I’d never want to put you in a situation you’re uncomfortable with,” she stammered, noticing Amity’s brow furrow. “Ah, I’m sorry I just...”

“Luz no, its okay... I just... I just have been nightmares lately thats all...” Amity said, meeting Luz’s eyes before looking away. “In fact, it might be better if I slept in the front room even. I’d hate to wake you...”

Noticing a mix of sadness and fear in Amity’s face, Luz felt her heart break. She had her own fair share of nightmares in the past but never ones bad enough to where she worried she’d wake someone else. Feeling a pang of sadness for her friend, Luz couldn’t help but wonder what sort of demons plagued Amity’s dreams at night, wishing more than anything that she could somehow help. Reaching for her friend’s hand, Luz closed her eyes and breathed a heavy sigh before she spoke. “It’s okay, Amity. I’m not a light sleeper,” she lied, “and besides, maybe with someone else in the room, things won’t feel so scary. But either way, you shouldn’t feel bad about it or feel like you have to push yourself away because of something you can’t control. You deserve a comfortable place to rest...” she sighed, voice trailing off. Not knowing what else to say and her mind once again returning to her desire to not push Amity, Luz looked at the green haired girl, waiting for any kind of response.

“Oh... okay...” Amity finally spoke. There it was again, she thought, that kindness and concern she had only ever felt from Luz. It amazed the young witch, how someone could be so selfless and understanding. Any other person in her life, she reckoned, surely would have pushed her away, not wanting the burden of her sleepless nights to detract from their own. She just couldn’t understand it, Luz’s unwavering kindness, but maybe she didn’t have to.

“Okay?” Luz asked, confused at Amity’s answer.

“Yeah, I mean... As... as long as you’re sure it won’t... I won’t bother you,” Amity whispered, her eyes focused her hand still intertwined with Luz’s.

“Amity, you never have and never will be a bother. That I can promise you,” Luz said offering Amity’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Now come on, lets get some rest.”

Finally meeting Luz’s eyes, Amity was greeted with a soft, reassuring smile. Nodding Amity, turned off the lamp that lit the room before crawling under the blankets and laying down. As she stared into the dark, hearing the girl next to her softly snore, she couldn’t help but let a small smile cross her face as she drifted off to sleep.

——

“Please... please no,” Amity mumbled as she fought her mind. Pulled from sleep, Luz turned to the girl who was undoubtedly lost in a nightmare.

“Amity...” Luz whispered, propping herself up as she watched her friend begin to lightly thrash in her sleep, debating if she should wake her.

“Please... I’m sorry... Don’t...” Amity huffed, rolling to face away from Luz. Whatever was running through her dreams, Luz reckoned, must be getting worse as she watched and listened to her friend continue to struggle. Growing more concerned Luz shifted, opting to wake her up. Carefully removing her leg from the pillow where it had been propped up, Luz moved towards the girl, closing the gap between them as she reached out her hand to nudge Amity’s shoulder.

“No... No... Don’t hit me!” Amity thrashed, accidentally kicking Luz’s leg causing the human to double over in pain as she bit her tongue and clenched her jaw to keep from screaming. It hurt, pain from her leg now shooting through her body, but even so, she refused to let Amity see lest she blame herself. This was not her fault; what she was experiencing was far beyond her control. Hand trembling, and breath labored, Luz connected with Amity’s shoulder as she gently shook her awake.

“A...Amity,” Luz huffed in a firm whisper, not wanting to startle the now awake but panicked girl. “Y... you were having a nightmare,” she choked through the pain.

“L... Luz...” Amity cried, turning to her friend, a look of fear plastered on her face.

“T...talk to me Amity,” Luz stuttered, trying her best to regain her composure.

“I... I just... It was my dad. He... he was upset because I... I missed a few p...points on a test and he... he was going to hit me... beat me again,” Amity said as tears began to stream down her face, sobbing uncontrollably. The nightmare had felt so real, like a memory come to life.

So that’s it, Luz thought, wide-eyed in horror at what she had just heard. They hit her; how could they? Anger, sadness, and pain coursing through her body, Luz did the only thing she could think to do and outstretched her arms to offer an embrace to which Amity flinched. Amity had never told anyone about the abuse before and up until a few months ago, it had never manifested itself outside of the instance. But these nightmares, the terrible memory-like dreams that ran through her mind, they broke her.

Seeing Luz begin pull her arms back at her reaction, Amity opened hers as she lunged into Luz’s chest, knocking her back onto the mattress with tears streaming down her face as she buried her head in Luz’s shoulder.

Fighting back the pain from the kick and now the shock of being knocked back on the bed, Luz mustered every ounce of strength left in her small body as she wrapped Amity in a tight embrace. Unable to contain herself any longer, Luz felt hot tears begin to pour down her cheeks as she let the girl sob in her arms. She was hurt and more so, she hurt for her friend, wanting nothing more than to protect her and ensure no one would ever harm her again. “Amity...” she choked, “its okay... you’re okay. I’ve got you.”

“L...Luz... I’m so sorry. I... I should go...” Amity stuttered as she began to pull away, no longer wishing to burden her friend

“No, please... don’t... don’t apologize,” Luz huffed. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” Holding her friend close, Luz heard the girl let out another sob. “I’ve got you Amity. You’re safe now and I’m not letting go.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawing at the end. Catch me on IG @garseeyart for more Lumity content.

“You can rest easy now; I’ve got you,” Luz whispered as she heard Amity’s breath even out, the green haired girl finally falling asleep. Wrapped in her arms, it had taken about an hour for the girl to calm down, the whole time of which Luz’s hold on her never wavered. Despite the intense pain she was in, Luz never once complained, the ache in her heart for her friend worse than that of any broken bones. As Amity lay asleep, Luz stared into the darkness, unable to quiet her mind as she replayed Amity’s words. “What do I do?” she muttered to herself. Knowing what she knew now, there was no way she could let Amity go home, not if it meant her getting hurt, but being confined to her bed, Luz feared there was not much she could do. At least she’s safe for now, she thought, gently tightening her grip on the girl in her arms. Looking down at the sleeping girl, Luz couldn’t help but hope that whatever dreams were presently running through her mind were gentle and kind. Unable to sleep, Luz kept watch over the girl, on alert for any kind of unrest in her friend, as she contemplated what to do. As the hours ticked on and the first hint of the sunrise made its way into the room, Luz, unable to keep her eyes open any longer drifted asleep, the sound of her breath slowly falling in sync with Amity’s. 

——

As the sun made its way into the room, gently falling across the young witch’s face, Amity’s eyes slowly flickered opened. Sleep still clouding her vision, Amity turned and buried her face further into Luz’s shoulder. The bed she was once scared to inhabit now felt warm and inviting as she lay safe in the arms of her friend, granting her the rest she so rarely had but desperately needed. Though a twinge of anxiety resided deep in her stomach, fearing she had said or done too much following her nightmare, the warmth of Luz’s embrace offered a sense of security that allowed her to push her worries aside; if there was one person she could trust not to judge her, it was Luz. Settling in to let sleep claim her mind once more, as she lay still, a soft, rhythmic sound graced her ears - a heartbeat. How lovey, she thought, the sound of Luz’s heart slowly lulling her to sleep, a beautiful dream gracing her mind. 

——

“Good morning sleepy head. How are you feeling?” Amity asked, staring down at Luz as her eyes flickered open and a groan left her mouth. Brow furrowed in concern, Amity took in the tired look etched into the human’s face. A pang of guilt growing in her stomach, Amity felt horrible at the thought of having caused Luz to lose sleep. 

“Hey there, Amity,” Luz whispered, sleep still in her throat, “I’m okay, how are you?” Offering her friend a soft smile, Luz turned to face the green haired girl leaning over her. 

“I’m okay. A lot better now that I slept...” Amity answered sheepishly, eyes avoiding the human as the guilt in her stomach continued to knot. 

“Good, I’m glad. Once you fell back asleep, you looked so peaceful. I’m glad you feel rested. You certainly deserve it.”

Rubbing her arm, Amity turned from Luz, eyes staring out the window. “Yeah... I really needed it. Luz... about what I said last night... About the nightmare...”

“Yeah?” Luz questioned, nerves growing in her stomach as she moved to prop herself up, fighting back a groan of pain in the process.

“It’s just... It... it was just a dream. That doesn’t really happen,” she remarked as she attempted to hide the truth. 

“But if it were real...” Luz spoke stunned, grief in her voice, “I hope you know you could tell me... I really care about you, Amity and well... if you aren’t safe, if something is wrong, I wan’t to be there for you; I want to help...” As her voice trailed, Luz sighed as sadness for her friend engulfed her. I just don’t understand, Luz thought, why would she protect her parents when they are hurting her? Once again not wanting to push Amity, Luz offered her friend a way out, “But of course, it is up to you. The last thing I would want to do is pressure you or force you to talk about or make you do anything you don’t want to. Either way, please just know I am here for you...”

Guilt evolving into overwhelming sadness as she met Luz’s eyes, Amity studied the human’s face, pain, grief, sorrow, and sincerity carved in stone. I don’t know if I can do this, she thought to herself as she moved to stare out the window, processing the words she had just heard, a part of her wanting more than anything to confide in Luz. Closing her eyes, Amity weighed her options. Even if she were to lie, she concluded, the fact of the matter was, Luz already knew and as such, was likely to worry over her either way. At least in being transparent, she thought, she would maintain control over the situation and could clear up any misconceptions. Breathing a heavy sigh, Amity met Luz’s eyes once again as she gathered the courage to speak. “Its true,” she said plainly, her words devoid of emotion. “Sometimes when I screw up my dad will hit me and... and my mom will let him but... but you have to understand, its not out of malice... I just... I’m just a screw up and they just want whats best for me... Its... its nothing I don’t deserve...”

Stunned into silence, Luz just stared at the green haired girl, her heart breaking at the words she had just heard, tears beginning to form on her eyes. Why would she ever think she deserves that? Why would she even say it? Was she trying to convince herself that it was true? Because she certainly wasn’t convincing Luz.

“No, Amity...” Luz stammered.

“No what?”

“No thats not true... people who want the best for you... people who love you... would never, ever hurt you. No one should ever put their hands on you like that...” Trying her best to keep her composure, Luz felt a deep hate growing inside her heart. How dare her father do something like that and how dare her mother act in such a way that she felt she deserved it? They deserved to rot, both of them. 

“Luz, I...” Amity choked, a lump forming in her throat. She knew the human was right. She knew the abuse she suffered should have never come to pass, but it did, and always for a reason, or so her parents claimed. Why did this have to happen, she though closing her eyes to prevent the tears forming in her eyes from falling. Why did any of it have to happen - her dad hitting her, her parents hiding it, her telling Luz, and Luz confronting her about it. Wishing she could disappear, Amity sat in silence, eyes squeezed shut hoping that when she brought herself to open them, this would all be over, when a gentle hand took her own. 

“Amity, please...” Luz begged, “please just look at me.” Amity’s eyes meeting her own as she obliged, Luz pleaded with the green haired girl. “Just please, tell me how I can help you... Your wrist...” she stammered, fingers gently tracing a surgical scar that ran the length of its side. “You told me the only bone you had ever broken was... was your wrist... but thats not true is it? You didn’t break it... he did...”

Unable to contain her sorrow, Amity broke, a flood of tears falling to the ground. “Yes...” she whimpered, “yes he did... Luz, I just... I just don’t understand why they... why they hurt me...”

Gently taking the girl in her arms, Luz stroked Amity’s hair as the young witch’s tears soaked her shoulder. “Because they are monsters...” Luz whispered. “Amity, you can’t... you shouldn’t go back. Please. I know its scary and I can’t... I can’t even imagine how you must feel... but I just... how can I help you feel safe?”

“I don’t... I don’t know.” Amity said, genuine confusion lacing her words. “If I left, I... I wouldn’t even know where to go and if I told, I... I’m worried about my siblings...”

“Amity does your dad...”

“No,” Amity interjected, knowing the question to follow. “He doesn’t hit them... just me. My siblings, they don’t even know; they just think I’m clumsy, or thats what my parents tell them anyway. My parents, they... they adore my siblings.” Sighing, Amity pulled back, from Luz, wiping her eyes, her heart having gone cold. “You wouldn’t know it from what I’ve told you but... they are capable of love... just... just not for me.”

Her heart breaking at Amity’s words, Luz thought to herself, they may not love you, but I do. “Is... is there anyone else who knows?”

“No... there were times I wanted to tell my mentor, Lilith, but... but she’s friends with my parents and I just... I’m not sure she’d believe me.”

Lilith, Luz pondered, why did that name sound so familiar? “Well,” Luz remarked, a sense of certainty in her voice knowing she’d die before she let them touch Amity again, “we’re going to figure this out, okay? Even if it means leaving and taking you back to the human world with me.”

“But... but what about school? Being a witch?” Amity, stuttered, shocked at what she’s just heard. All Luz ever talked about was being a witch; it was her dream. So why then, why would she so willingly throw it all away for her? 

“You’re more important,” Luz shrugged, the certainty in her eyes never wavering as silence filled the room. Moments passed as Amity took in those three simple words; three words she’d never heard before. As her mind moved to get lost in her thoughts, a low growl cut through the quiet that blanketed the room.

“Pft...” Amity giggled, a small smile gracing her lips for the first time since the day before.

“Ah... s... sorry about that...” Luz stammered embarrassed, clutching her stomach as it once again growled in hunger. 

“Its okay, and Luz,” Amity said, voice filled with sincerity, “thank you.”

Nodding, Luz heard Amity let out a gentle hum as she left the bed. Retrieving Luz’s crutches, Amity approached the girl once more, the smile having not left her face. “Now come on. Why don’t you let me make you some breakfast?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little hurt/comfort for you as Amity takes a turn caring for Luz.
> 
> Kind of want to draw something to go with this chapter. Drop any suggestions as to what in the comments below 😁 
> 
> I’ll post the drawing on IG on @garseeyart and credit whoever’s idea I end up going with if anyone posts any.

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay, Luz?” Amity asked, concern stricken across her face.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine,” Luz smiled, propping herself up on her elbows as she leaned over, seated at the table. Her leg had felt like it was on fire since Amity had accidentally kicked it in her sleep. Not wanting to create any more worry in her friend, Luz tried her best to keep the pain she was feeling under wraps however, it was toeing the line of becoming unbearable.

“Okay... its just you look a little flushed,” Amity remarked as she continued to prepare breakfast.

“Ah, yeah...” Luz’s voice trailed as her head slipped from her hands, the motion of which causing her body to jerk. “Argh...” she hissed, moving her hand down to her injured leg in an attempt to apply pressure to suppress the pain, the effort of which proving futile as her cast prevented her from doing so.

“Hey...” Amity said, panic lacing her voice as she placed the cooking utensils she previously held on the counter. Making her way over to Luz, Amity gently wrapped her arms around the human’s shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. “You’re hurting aren’t you?”

Chocking back tears that had formed from the pain in her leg combined with the heavy night and morning she had experienced, Luz offered a somber nod in response, unable to speak.

“Okay, why don’t we get you over to the couch,” Amity asked, concern growing for her friend. Extending her hand for Luz to embrace, Amity helped Luz to her feet, handing the human her crutches before moving to place one hand on Luz’s shoulder and one on her waist in an effort to offer support. “Just take it slow, I got you.”

As they approached their destination, Luz stumbled, arms failing, body weak resulting from her fever born out of pain. Arms wrapping tight around her, Luz found herself spared from meeting the cold, hard, ground as Amity pulled her back into her chest.

“I... I’m sorry,” Luz stuttered as she mustered up what little strength she had left to stand back up oh her own.

“Hey, don’t apologize, okay? It’s okay... I’ve got you.”

“I... I just feel like such a burden... You shouldn’t have to be taking care of me,” Luz whimpered, tears once again threatening to fall.

“Luz, I want to help you. I care about you too, okay? Please, don’t worry...” Fighting back the tears forming in her own eyes, Amity couldn’t help but wonder why Luz felt the way she did. Luz had helped her so much the previous night and through the morning, not to mention had been such a gracious host, the least she deserved was someone to show her kindness and consideration in return. Was she made to feel like a burden in the past, Amity pondered. As loving and giving as Luz was, Amity felt herself grow angry at the thought of someone making her feel that way.

“Thank you...” Luz finally uttered as she turned back to Amity, nodding to signal that she was ready to continue to the couch.

Finally arriving, Amity helped Luz on to the couch, propping her back up against several pillows positioned in front of the arm rest. Carefully lifting Luz’s injured leg, Amity gently set it on top of a small stack of pillows, taking note of the swelling evident in Luz’s toes. “Luz, did something happen that the pain is worse today?” Amity questioned, thinking back to the jovial “I’m okay” Luz had given her the day before when pain had crossed her. From what she could tell, it had appeared the pain had been getting better but clearly, something had set Luz back.

“Ah...” Luz thought, debating on telling the truth before settling on a lie. “Yeah... I didn’t want to say anything but I knocked it against the bedpost last night getting up to use the restroom... It wasn’t as bad at first but its gotten worse since then,” she groaned. She didn’t want to make a habit of lying to Amity, she thought, the green haired girl having enough people in her life betraying her trust. But in this case, telling the truth would only make the young witch feel bad and to that end, Luz opted to protect her friend’s heart.

“Oh Luz, why didn’t you tell me?” Amity asked, concern furrowed in her brow.

“You were asleep and I didn’t want to bother you with it...” Luz sighed.

“Luz, like I said, I want to be here for you, especially when it comes to your health, okay? So next time, please tell me, even if you have to wake me up...” Amity said, voice filled with sincerity as she felt a hot blush creep across her cheeks. Wake me up next time? Just how many more times would they be sharing a bed, Amity thought; how presumptive.

“I will,” Luz nodded, “I promise.”

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, Amity met her friend’s pained eyes with a soft smile. “Good. I’m going to go grab you an ice pack, okay? Did the healers give you anything to take for the pain? I can grab that for you too.”

“Yeah... there is some medicine in my desk drawer... I don’t have a lot so I’ve been trying not to take it unless I really need it...”

“I kind of think you need it,” Amity softly spoke, a worried smile on her face. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Okay...” Luz sighed, “and Amity, thank you.”

“Any time,” Amity nodded making her way into Luz’s room to collect the medicine before heading to the kitchen to fix an ice pack and grab a glass of water and some food. As she gathered the items to bring to Luz, Amity couldn’t help but feel a wave of relief wash over her. Though she had only been at the owl house since the night before, she had felt bad for imposing on her friend and her friend’s family. At least now, she thought, she was contributing and was more than happy to do so. Eda was frequently out of the house, Amity noted throughout her time tutoring Luz preceding her stay, largely leaving the human to fend for herself which under normal circumstances would be fine but given Luz’s current situation, was not ideal. As such, Amity was happy to be there for her friend, hoping to return even a fraction of the amount of kindness she had been shown.

“Hey Luz, I’m back,” Amity said softly, a weak smile offered in return.

“Hey Amity, long time no see,” Luz chuckled.

Rolling her eyes, Amity laughed as she set the food and water on a coffee table before moving to place the ice pack on top of Luz’s cast, “Is this an okay spot?” she questioned.

“Would you mind positioning it just a little lower? Thats where the breaks are for the most part...” Luz grimaced.

“Of course, is that better?”

“Much, thank you.”

“Good, I’m glad. Hopefully some of that cold will make its way in and help with the swelling. Now here, take this,” Amity said, offering the human a set of pain killers and a glass of water.

“Thank you,” Luz remarked, laying further into the pillows behind her, body exhausted from the pain.

“No problem at all,” Amity spoke as she set the glass back on the coffee table. “Luz, I know you’re tired but I need you to eat a little bit, okay? Otherwise the medicine you took will upset your stomach.”

Nodding in agreement as she took the piece of plain french toast Amity had prepared for her, Luz willed herself to eat at least half so as to quell the growls of hunger that continued to escape her stomach. “This is really good,” Luz spoke, a genuine smile on her face.

“I’m glad you like it,” Amity blushed, “when you’re feeling better, I’ll prepare you a proper meal.”

“You’re too sweet,” Luz chided, feeling herself start to fade.

Blush growing deeper, Amity took the rest of Luz’s breakfast, setting it back on the table. “Thanks, Luz. I... I should let you rest now,” Amity remarked, making her way to leave the room.

“Wait,” Luz called weekly, grabbing Amity’s hand before she could walk past. “Could you... could you stay with me?”

Staring at Luz, pleading eyes meeting her own, Amity gave a small nod, “yeah, of course. Where do you want me to...”

“Here,” Luz said, gritting her teeth as she shifted her leg to make room for Amity on the couch.

“Luz, what are you...”

“So you can sit,” Luz smiled, “I can put my leg on the table.”

Shaking her head as she sat down, Amity smiled as she positioned a pillow on her lap. “Here,” she said, ushering to her friend, “you can rest your leg on my lap.”

“Thanks, Amity,” Luz said, a weak smile on her face as she repositioned herself.

“Of course,” Amity replied softly, once again placing the icepack on her friend’s leg. “Are you comfortable?”

“Yeah. Super comfortable,” Luz muttered as she slowly started to fade.

“Good, I’m glad. Now try and rest, okay?”

“Okay, Amity,” Luz muttered, half coherent. “I hope you know you’re the best,” she mumbled as her body relaxed before finally uttering a soft, “I love you.”

Wide-eyed at the words that she had just heard leave the human’s lips, Amity stared at her friend who let out a quiet snore. Letting out a light giggle, Amity smiled as she stared at Luz, before finally whispering, “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will feature more fluff. Figure we need some soft ones after chapters 4 & 5\. Hope you enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

“Aw look how adorable they look, King! Kinda makes me sick how cute it is,” Eda quietly scoffed as she walked through the front door, spotting Luz and Amity asleep on the couch. 

“There has to be a more comfortable way to sit,” King chided, “They have the whole couch; why stay all squished together when they have all that space?”

“Something tells me that space isn’t what they were looking for,” Eda smirked, noting Amity’s hand intertwined with Luz’s. 

“No one ever wants to snuggle with meeee, hoot,” Hooty whined from across the room.

“And no one ever will!” King yelled back. 

“Will you keep it down?” Eda warned, shooting a glance from King to Hooty and back. “You’re going to wake them up.” Noticing Amity start to stir, Eda whispered, “Common, King. You’re coming with me to town. I heard that theres a Hexas hold’em tournament this evening and something tells me I just might get lucky.” 

“But we just got back!” King groaned. 

“And now were leaving. Let’s go,” Eda ordered as King begrudgingly made his way to the door. This should give the kids a bit more time to rest, Eda thought. Though she could not make out the conversation the pair had last night, she recognized the sound of soft sobs echoing through the house into the early morning hours. Luz had told her in confidence that she suspected the pale witch was being abused in some way, and could only assume that the extent of it came to light sometime during the previous night. Making a mental note to follow up with the human, Eda looked back at the pair on the couch once more before making her way outside. She knew something had to be done, both for the green haired witch’s sake and the sake of the fragile human’s heart. “Oh, kid...” Eda muttered through a soft, worried smile as she shook her head, “what are we going to do?”

——

“Mmm... what time is it?” Luz groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. The pain in her leg had significantly died down and from what she could feel, so had the swelling. Finally shaking the sleep from her eyes, Luz slowly took in her surroundings, eyes shifting from her hand intertwined with Amity’s to her heavily casted leg propped up on her friend’s lap. “What happened?” she mumbled, trying to recall how she had ended up in the present situation. The last thing she clearly recalled, Luz thought, was being in an extraordinary amount of pain but not wanting Amity to know. The bits and pieces of memory that followed were sketchy at best as she recounted what took place, each flashback siloed from one another - Amity caught her before she fell, she took some medicine and ate some food, she asked Amity to stay, she said “I love you,” before dozing off... “Oh JEEZE,” Luz shouted, panic immediately flooding her small body as she smacked her forehead in horror; of all things she could say to of all people. Its not that it wasn’t true - the young human did in fact love Amity Blight but that was just it, she was just a human and she was the Amity Blight. She was Hexside’s top student and arguably one of the most amazing people Luz had ever met, and who was Luz? No one by comparison; how could she ever hope Amity could love her back?

“Luz!” Amity let out a small yelp of concern as her eyes shot open at the sound of the human’s voice. “Whats going on? Are you in pain?” she asked, voice laced with a genuine concern that echoed in her sleepy eyes. 

“Ah, hey Amity! No,” Luz nervously chided, rubbing the back of her head, “I’m okay! Never better, in fact!” 

“Luz?” Amity questioned, noting the girl’s stranger than normal behavior. “Are you sure? I can get you anything if you need; I’m here to help, you know.”

“Ah, yeah. I’m fine...” Luz remarked, voice trailing off, face red with blush. 

“Okay, because you still look a little feverish,” Amity remarked, the look of concern growing on her face. 

“Ah yeah, I guess I must just be a little warm.”

“Here, maybe if I move over...”

“NO! Er... I mean, no, thats okay. You... you don’t have to do that, I just...” Luz stammered, cutting Amity off as a heavy silence fell between the two. Meeting Amity’s eyes, Luz briefly stared at the young witch as a feeling of defeat filled her body. So much for not wanting to get in the habit of lying, Luz thought as she diverted her eyes. As much as she wanted to be honest, as much as she wanted to tell the green haired girl the feelings that had blossomed towards her over their weeks spent together, ultimately there was too much at risk. 

Luz had been hurt before; rejected and humiliated. Back in the human world, at her old school, kids were ruthless. Being any kind of different made a person an easy target. Being one of the few students of color at her school coupled with being the only openly queer kid had earned Luz more bullies than she could count. Every day was a fight. Though she tried to live and love herself as unapologetically as she possibly could, the taunting and teasing - and sometimes physical violence - took its toll on the girl, chipping away at the confidence and happiness she had worked so hard to build. 

In spite of the happy exterior she wore, deep down, Luz felt like an outcast. Day in and day out, it seemed that no matter what she did, she always found herself disappointing someone, earning taunts from students and pleas from the adults in her life to conform. While for the most part, she could take what was thrown at her from strangers, her initial breaking point came in the loss of her best friend after coming out. She couldn’t help the feelings she had developed for the girl and while she was scared to admit them, she trusted her friend to understand and support her nonetheless when she finally confessed. This trust, Luz learned, was misplaced as the friendship ended at the close of her confession.

Though she managed to push through the pain of her loss, a trend of rejection and heartbreak followed as she found herself more and more ostracized at school, the fact of which eventually lead to scrutiny in the home. Friendless and the only child of a single mother, Luz’s mom was all she had in the world. While she knew her mom tried her best to love her as she was, she couldn’t help but feel that she was short of the daughter her mom wanted and deserved. Constantly in trouble at school for what teachers deemed as “acting out” saw Luz’s mom growing more and more frustrated with the girl. With this frustration came Luz’s second breaking point as her mom opted to send her to a summer camp that aimed to reform wayward children. 

The hurt she felt at the hands of her mother was more than the young girl could bare. Running away in hopes of finding a better life, her saving grace came in stumbling upon the Boiling Isles. The Boiling Isles presented a chance at a new beginning; a chance to reinvent herself and make a good impression on those around her. A chance she could not and would not squander by any means, even if stopping herself from doing so meant hiding who she really was. As such, all things considered, there was no way she could tell Amity. At least if the green haired witch had heard the confession the night before, she could play it off as nothing more than the verbal result of a fever dream, Luz reckoned. 

“Luz? Is... is there something bothering you? Is... is it something I did... or said? Because if there is, you know... you know you can tell me” Amity finally spoke, breaking the silence that filled the space between them. She had never seen Luz like this, her eyes laced with fear and sadness as she tried so hard to avoid Amity’s own. Releasing Amity’s hand from her own, Amity watched as Luz crossed her arms, hugging herself as a look of discomfort grew. Taken aback, Amity couldn’t help but breathe a heavy sigh as she gently moved her hand, letting it rest atop Luz’s cast, her thumb tracing over the marker heart she had drawn next to her name the night before. Maybe she heard me and maybe she hadn’t meant it when she said she loved me, Amity thought. Maybe I am a fool; we haven’t even known each other that long after all... so what does it matter if I’m honest then, the girl pondered. If she heard me... if this is her way of rejecting me, then maybe its best I say my peace and leave. Sighing, Amity finally spoke once more. “Luz, if... if this is about what I said I just... I... I’m sorry. I should have never said what I did before we fell asleep; I should have never told you... not like that anyway.”

“Amity, what are you...” the human questioned, brows furrowed as brown eyes met gold before the young witch cut her off. 

“But while I’m sorry for springing my feelings on you like that, I just... I just want you to know I... I meant what I said. I understand if you don’t feel the same way and... I understand if.... if I ruined things and... and if you don’t want me in your life anymore but I... I meant it when I said I love you!” 

Silence once again draped the room as the words that fell from Amity’s mouth landed in Luz’s ears. Gaze locked onto the heart scribbled on Luz’s cast, Amity dreaded looking up into the eyes she felt peering back at her. This is what you wanted, she thought, to be honest, and now its time to face the music. Gathering up the every ounce of courage in her small body, Amity slowly moved to look at Luz who sat wide-eyed and dumbfounded, unable to speak. Staring back, Amity ventured to make out what could possibly be running through the human’s mind to no avail. Fearing the worst as she began to drown in the quiet, the young witch spoke with dread, choking out a whisper, “I... I should go...”

Moving to carefully lift Luz’s leg from her lap, the young witch was stopped as Luz’s hand once again found her own. “Amity, please...” the human begged, “Please... don’t go.”

“But, Luz I... I ruined everything.” Amity stammered, bracing herself for the pain of rejection; a pain she was quite used to but still stung. 

“No. You didn’t ruin anything, Amity.”

“How can you say that? We were just starting to become good friends and I...”

“Because I meant it too...” Luz interjected. 

“Wh... what?” Amity questioned.

“I... I know you said what you said because... because I said it first and... and I meant it when I said it too,” Luz stammered, face flushed with red. 

“Then... then why were you...”

“Nervous? Because... I was afraid...” Luz sighed, “Afraid I would ruin things between us...”

“Luz, why would you think that?” Amity said, a look of sadness in her eyes as she took in the human’s words. 

“Be... because I’ve lost someone important to me before because of it and... and I didn’t want to lose you because... because I can’t control my feelings,” Luz quietly sobbed, mixed emotions placing a tight grip on her heart, as she clutched her shirt. 

Offering the injured girl’s hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze before letting go, Amity sighed. Hands breaking apart, Luz let out a gentle sob as Amity’s hand softly cupped her cheek. “Hey, look at me. I’m not going anywhere, okay?” Amity said softly, “I love you.” Using her thumb to brush the tears that had fallen from Luz’s cheek, Amity smiled. “I know how you must feel; that fear of being rejected, I felt it just now in telling you how I felt. I was scared... I am scared to lose you, Luz. You’re the kindest and most loving person I’ve ever met and though we’ve only been involved in each others lives for a few weeks now, I honestly cannot imagine my life without you. I won’t ask you not to cry because I know sometimes crying is just what the heart needs and its okay to feel, but please just know, I am here for you and always will be so long as you’ll have me, okay?”

Nodding as she let out a small whimper, a small smile grew across Luz’s tear streaked face. “And Luz, if theres ever anything you want to talk about... you know, from your life before... I’m here to listen if and when you’re ready.”

“Thank you, Amity,” Luz breathed as she worked to regain her composure, “I really do love you, you know.”

“I know you do, dork,” Amity laughed as Luz’s smile continued to grow. 

“Hey, Amity?” 

“Yeah?”

“C... can I hug you?”

“Of course, you can,” Amity smiled. 

Shifting to move her leg, Luz winced as a bout of pain shot through her body, chuckling as she once again reassured Amity that she was okay. Repositioning herself on the couch, Luz buried her head into Amity’s open arms, relaxing into her embrace while returning it with her own. 

As the two sat, arms intertwined, the doors to the owl house opened, Eda and King returning from their evening spent gambling. “See King? I told you space isn’t what they were going for,” Eda chided with a grin on her face as the young couple met her gaze with bright red faces. 

“Eda!” Luz, remarked in horror as Amity let out a small laugh as she shook her head. Though the looming fear of returning home and facing her parents on Monday weighed heavily in the back of her mind, for now, the green haired girl felt content in the love and safety of the family she found around her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter has a couple mentions of abuse and some light descriptions of injuries that some might find upsetting or triggering. Please use caution when reading. Thank you.

The Monday school day came and went as fast as the weekend did as Amity sat in class staring at the clock, a pit of despair growing in her stomach. Her exams had not gone as well planned as a lack of studying coupled with lingering emotions that clouded mind combined in a recipe of failure. As the minutes ticked on, the young witch couldn’t help but fear what awaited her at home. She had spent the weekend away providing her parents little notice in the form of a lie after all, and now she was bringing home grades she knew would bring her parents shame. Lost in thought, the remainder of class went by in a blur as Amity ruminated on her weekend with Luz and what was to come, the juxtaposition of the two trains of thought playing in her mind like the plot of a dark comedy. 

Mind brought back to reality as the school bell rang, Amity sighed as she packed up her things before making her way out of the class room. There was no escaping what was to come next, the green haired witch thought. After all, even if she were to run away, to escape back to the owl house and into the secure and welcoming arms of Luz, trouble would undoubtedly find her. There was no escaping fate after all, Amity thought, and as such, perhaps it was better to just take things in stride now rather than risk a worse fate in the future.

“There you are, Mittens!” the green haired witch’s older brother Edric yelled as he and his twin Emira ran up to meet the girl as they exited the school. “Where were you this weekend?”

“I... I told mom and dad I was staying at Boscha’s to... to study for exams,” Amity stuttered as she attempted to recall the lie she had given her parents for consistency’s sale. 

“Oh...” Emira breathed, glancing at Edric with a look that Amity couldn’t quite place but made her nervous nonetheless. 

“Wha... what is it?” Amity finally choked out as the trio continued to walk home, breaking the brief silence that had fallen over them. 

Looking at Edric once more, Emira sighed as she stopped in her tracks, taking her sister’s hand in the process. “Mittens...” Emira spoke, voice apprehensive, “you forgot to tell Boscha you said you were staying at her house, didn’t you?”

Stomach dropping to her feet, Amity stood frozen in fear, unable to respond to the question she knew her sister already had the answer too. Feeling a hand grip her shoulder, Amity flinched at the touch despite its gentle hold. Head turning to meet her brother’s eyes, the trembling girl felt tears fill her eyes as she looked to him, searching for any sort of comfort. 

Sensing the fear radiating from youngest Blight, Edric pulled Amity into a tight hug as Emira continued to hold her hand. “Mittens...” Edric spoke softly, “Boscha came over looking for you on Friday after you had already called mom and dad.”

“We didn’t know you had told them you were staying with her until they mentioned it at breakfast this morning. They... they know you lied,” Emira whispered as she gave Amity’s hand a small squeeze. 

“I just...” Amity croaked, “were they... were they mad? I... I don’t want to get yelled at...”

“Amity...” Emira spoke as she crouched down to a squat, looking up to meet her younger sister’s eyes. “We... we know its more than that... We know its more than yelling.” 

“But... but how?” Amity stammered, eyes wide in fear.

“That day we stole your diary... we saw one of the entries... Amity, why didn’t you tell us? This... this whole time mom and dad lied to us. Told us you were clumsy when really...” Edric spoke, tears filling his eyes. 

“They hurt you...” Emira finished as she studied her sister’s face, a look of grief plastered on her own. “We just... we just didn’t know how to bring it up. Amity we...”

“I... I didn’t want to ruin them for you,” Amity interjected, sighing tears of sadness and anxiety began to stream down her cheeks. “They... you... you guys love each other. I... I didn’t want to mess that up so I... I didn’t want to tell you...”

“Amity... “Emira sighed, arms wrapping around the youngest blight as she joined her brother in embracing their younger sister, “you didn’t ruin anything.”

“They ruined themselves the second they hurt you,” Edric spoke flatly. 

Sobbing, Amity buried her head into siblings embrace as she shook, mind overcome with anxiety and fear at what was to come. 

“Amity... where were you this weekend?” Emira spoke softly, pulling away from the embrace as she studied her sister; she had never looked so small. 

“I... I was with Luz...” Amity finally spoke, eyes glued to the ground in shame.

Eyes moving from Amity, Emira stared at Edric who gave a solemn, understanding nod. It was no secret to the twins that Amity and the human had grown close over the last few weeks. They were well aware that their younger sister had been spending more and more time with the girl since the infamous grudgby match that was the talk of the school. While the twins remained unaware of the extent of their sister’s relationship with the human, they did know that if their parents were to find out, it wouldn’t end well for their younger sibling. 

“Amity look,” Edric spoke. “We know you’re scared and rightfully so and... and we don’t know what is going to happen next but please... please know that Em and I are going to do everything in our power to keep you safe...”

“I...” Amity stuttered, not knowing what to say as she studied her sibling’s face. 

“It’s okay, Mittens,” Emira spoke softly, “you don’t have to say anything just please, please just know we are so sorry for not protecting you sooner...”

“It... its not your fault... you didn’t know...” Amity whispered as she felt her siblings embrace her once more. Though she wished she could stay in the safety of their embrace forever, she knew it could not last. Soaking up the moment for just a moment more, Amity sighed before exiting her siblings arms. “Alright...” she spoke soft and flatly, “lets go home...”

——

Eyes flickering open, Amity groaned as pain escaped her lips. She couldn’t recall the impact that caused her to black out but could feel it in the pounding in her skull that flooded her with a dizziness so intense, it made her feel sick to her stomach. Sitting up slowly, the small green haired witch grasped her side as pain shot through her ribs. What happened, she thought to herself, the taste of dried blood on her lips as she forced herself to try and get out of bed to assess the damage that had been done. Stumbling as her feet met the ground, Amity hit the floor, a pained groan escaping her lips. 

“Amity!” Emira yelped as she shot across the room from the chair she had been seated in as she rushed towards her sister. 

“I... I’m okay...” Amity spoke, teeth gritted as she swallowed the pain. “What... what happened?” she asked her sister, the answer of which she knew in the back of her mind. 

“When we got home mom and dad... they... they confronted you about where you were this weekend and when you wouldn’t tell them they took your bag to search your stuff and... they found your exam and... and your diary.” 

Eyes wide in horror, Amity sat in shock as she processed the words flowing from  
her sister’s mouth. “Did... did they...”

“Yeah, Mittens... they read it. They... they know about the human. Ed and I... we tried to stop them but dad... dad froze us before we could protect you... Amity I’m so sorry...” Emira let out a quiet sob. 

“It... its okay. Its not your fault. Where... where’s Ed?” Amity asked, searching her memory for any recollection of anything her sister was saying. 

“Dad... dad locked him in his room... They locked us in here too and then they left. I... I had to beg them to let me stay here with you so I could.... I could make sure you... you woke up...”

Repositioning herself to better meet her sisters eyes, Amity winced as pain shot through her ribs and her head pounded. 

“Please, don’t push yourself,” Emira pleaded as she moved to gently help her sister back on to the bed. “I think... I think you might have a couple of broken ribs...”

“It certainly does feel that way,” Amity whimpered as she laid back down on the bed. “How... how long was I out for?” the younger witch asked as she stared out the window, trying to make sense of what time it was based on the light outside. 

“You’ve been out since yesterday...”

“Shit,” Amity yelped, moving to summon her scroll only to double over from the pain in her side. 

“Amity, hey! Come on now, whats going on?” Emira asked, a look of concern and horror on her face. 

“I... Luz,” Amity stammered. “If I’ve been out since yesterday that means... that means I didn’t make it to see Luz like I usually do and what if... what if shes worried?” 

Present on the small screen in front of her were a slew of new messages waiting for her that answered her question. 

Luz: “Hey Amity... I just wanted to check in because I haven’t heard from you today. Are you okay?”

Luz: “Hey, sorry to text you twice but I’m just getting a little worried. Its not like you to not text back”

Luz: “Okay, well good night. I hope everything is okay and you sleep well. I’m not sure whats going on but I’m here for you. I love you.”

Luz: “Hey Amity, can you please just let me know if you’re okay? Even if you need space or don’t want to talk after. I just want to know you’re okay.”

Luz: “Amity, what is going on? Willow and Gus stopped by with my homework and said you weren’t at school today. I’m really worried...”

Blood pounding in her ears from the pain in her head, Amity stared at the screen for a few minutes in silence as she took in everything that had happened. She should feel sad, she thought. Sad that her parents didn’t love her; sad that her parents hurt her, but she didn’t. She felt nothing. 

“Mittens...” Emira spoke softly, breaking the silence in the room as she studied her sister’s face. “Are you... are you okay?”

“I need to leave, Em,” Amity said flatly, her eyes meeting her sisters; her eyes devoid of any emotion. 

“But you’re hurt...”

“It doesn’t matter. It will only get worse for me if I stay... It will get worse for you and Ed...”

“Amity...”

“Please, Em. I need... I need you to help me get out of here.”

“But... but where will you go?”

“I... I don’t know but it doesn’t matter. Anywhere is better than staying here... Em, please...”

Noting a pain in her sister’s eye for the first time since she started her plea, Em nodded in agreement absent of any reluctance. “Okay,” she stated softly. “But first we need to at least do something about your wounds. My girlfri-, Viney from the healing tract, she taught me a few spells that help numb pain. I just need to know where it hurts”

“Okay...” Amity sighed as she slowly sat up to allow her sister to assess her wounds. Slowly lifting her shirt, Amity and Emira were met with the sight of a horrific bruise spanning the left side of the young witch’s torso. “How did this...”

“Dad pushed you...” Emira shuddered as she cut her sister off, “and then... and then he kicked you.”

Sitting in silence, Amity opted to refrain from asking any more questions as her sister worked on her various wounds. I don’t need to retraumatize either one of us, she thought, and besides, what purpose does knowing do? Several minutes later, Amity was pulled from her thoughts as her sister let out a heavy sigh.

“That should do it...” Emira whispered. “This should at least suppress the pain until you get to the human’s house...”

Receiving a knowing look from her sister, Amity nodded as she carefully dismounted the bed and began to pack her things. Working diligently, the young witch tossed nothing but the necessities in her bag save a small stuffed rabbit that had been given to her as a gift by Willow as a child. Staring intently at the rabbit before placing it gently in her bag, Amity sighed before softly muttering, “Em... tell mom and dad I froze you. Tell them you tried to stop me but couldn’t. Tell them I knocked you out so I could escape...”

Wide-eyed, Emira nodded in agreement at her sister’s request, knowing that the young witch’s lies were offered in an attempt to keep her safe. 

“And Em... tell mom and dad... tell them not to bother looking for me because... because I won’t be back. I’d die before I’d ever come back to this hell hole.”

“Amity...”

“They should have never adopted me in the first place,” Amity whispered as she glanced in the mirror over her dresser, watering eyes fixed on her home dyed green hair.

Placing a gentle hand on the young witch’s shoulder, Emira sighed before carefully wrapping her arms around Amity’s shoulders. “Mittens...” she spoke softly, “I’m so sorry. For all of this really. But please know, you’ll always have a home in Ed and I... we love you little sister and if you ever need anything at all, please just know we will be there for you in a heart beat.”

“I know...” Amity whispered, turning to return turn her sister’s embrace. “I love you guys so much... even if you can be a pain...” she lightly chuckled through tears, holding on to the moment for just a little longer. 

Finally breaking apart, Amity grabbed her bag off the ground as she slowly made her way toward her bedroom window. Summoning her abomination to help her down from the second story, Amity turned to give her sister one last smile. “I’ll see you around school?” she asked hopefully. 

“You can count on it,” Emira choked, tears flooding her own eyes. “Now you’d better go... I don’t know when they will get back or how long the numbing spell will last so...”

Nodding, Amity opened the window preparing to make her escape. Turning to exit, Amity was met with one final request, “And Mittens... please send me a message to let us know you made it, okay? I’ll delete it so mom and dad won’t see but... but I need to know...”

“I will,” Amity interjected, heart breaking at the genuine concern that dripped from her sister’s voice. “Goodbye, Em.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Kid, you really shouldn’t be up and pacing around like that,” Eda remarked as the human slowly made her way back and forth across the living room. 

“I know, Eda,” Luz sighed as she reached one end of the room before turning about-face on her crutches and made her way back towards the other side of the room. “I’m just really nervous.”

“About the green-haired kid?”

“Yeah... Its just, its not like her not to text back and then Willow and Gus said she wasn’t at a school today which would be fine if she hadn’t of gone home yesterday to her asshole parents!”

Taken aback at the sudden outburst, Eda moved to meet the human where she was as she searched he mind for the right words to say. She had never heard Luz swear before nor had she ever seen the usually up-beat girl so anxious. Fear growing in her own stomach over the green haired girl, Eda placed a calm hand on Luz’s shoulder. “Kid, I know you’re scared and honestly, I am too but you can’t keep on like this so why don’t we go sit on the couch and you can tell me everything.”

Staring at her mentor, Luz fought back the tears of worry forming in her eyes as she gave a solemn nod as the pair made their way to the couch. Settling in, Luz gently laid her head on the older witch’s shoulder as she gathered the courage to speak. “It’s Amity’s parents,” the human sighed, “they... they hurt her...”

Listening intently as the human spoke, Eda wrapped a comforting arm around the human as she contemplated how best to handle the situation. She had always known the Blight’s to be low despite their elevated status but this, this was something else entirely. Rage and maternal instinct growing in side her, the older witch wracked her brain as she tried to determine her next move. Something had to be done. 

——

Stumbling through the woods, Amity felt like she had been walking for an eternity. Wishing she had the strength left in her to summon her abomination to carry her, the small girl sighed as she forced herself to trudge on. The numbing spell her sister had cast before she left the house was beginning to fade as pain slowly made its away across her body. 

“You just have to think of something else,” Amity muttered to herself as she pushed forward. Letting her mind drift as she walked, the realization of what she had done finally set in. After years of being subjected to her parent’s abuse, she had finally left with the hopes of making a better life for herself. A life she would have never thought possible had it not been for human. “Luz...” she whispered as her thoughts continued. How lucky was she to have the human literally fall into her life? Luz had saved her without even realizing it, their conversations from over the weekend providing the spark of courage she needed to leave. Its not that she had never thought of leaving before. In fact, it was something she had dreamed of every day but prior to meeting the human, the young witch had little to no self worth. She was but a pawn in her parent’s game. 

The family’s only adopted child, the difference between how the girl was treated versus her siblings was as apparent as night and day. She was treated like a failure, never living up to the expectations set by the people masquerading as her parents. With each failed expectation came different forms of punishment which increased in severity as time pressed on. As such, the young witch pushed herself to be perfect - to fit in in order to avoid being disciplined - and though her quest to be the best proved fruitful as she grew, ultimately she lost her sense of self in the process of becoming who her parents wanted her to be.

“I don’t even know why they bothered...” Amity growled under her breath as she continued through the forest, thoughts racing as she pushed on. In spite of her line of rhetorical questioning, in her heart, Amity knew why her parents took her in. She was but a publicity stunt, adopted by the wealthy socialites in an attempt to soften their public appearance during a time in which the need to gain the public’s support was at an all time high. Her father wanting to join the council of the emperor’s coven knew he needed the political backing of a majority of Bonesborough and as such, he needed to appear strong but kind and relatable. As such, he and her mother made the decision to adopt, publicly bringing Amity into the Blight family thus earning her father the admiration and support from the public that he needed. Once on council, the Blight’s treatment of the girl they had brought into their home slowly but surely began to sour as she lost her usefulness. 

A sharp pain growing in her ribs, the young witch was pulled from her thoughts as her vision grew hazy and she began to stumble. “Come on, Amity... you’re almost there,” she reasoned with herself, stopping briefly in an attempt to regain her composure. Less than a mile from the owl house, Amity refused to give up, grabbing a fallen branch that lay near by to use to lean on. She had to keep going, even if it hurt. It was all she had left. 

Slowly but surely, the young witch’s efforts paid off as the end of the forest and the owl house in the distance came into sight. Picking up her pace as best as she could, the green haired girl rushed to the end of the forest fighting the blackness that began to cloud her vision. “You did it, Amity...” she thought to herself as she stepped foot out of the woods, her destination in sight as she paused to catch her breath, now feeling faint. Gathering the last of her strength to complete her journey, the broken witch took several steps forward before her body betrayed her. Eyes falling shut, Amity felt herself drop to her knees and then the ground before the world went black. 

——

“Alright kid, just relax,” Eda said, as Luz cried in her arms, having recounted in great detail the horrors the girl she loved had suffered. “I’ll tell you what, I’m gonna go check on her for you to make sure everything is okay, and if it isn’t, I’ll do what I can to make it okay before coming home. How does that sound?” the older witch questioned, as she contemplated logistically how she was going to make this work. 

“You... you’d do that for me?” Luz stuttered, looking up to meet her mentor’s eyes. 

“I’d do just about anything for you, kid,” Eda spoke softly, sincerity in her voice as she moved her hand to ruffle the human’s hair.

“Eda...” Luz whispered, tears once again filling her eyes. 

“Okay, common now... No more crying, okay? Sheesh, go drink some water will yah? You have to be dehydrated after all of that,” Eda joked, trying to calm the girl. 

“Al... alright,” the human sniffled before taking a deep breath as she tried to regain her composure. 

“There we go,” Eda smirked, “now thats the spirit.” Rising from the couch, Eda made her way to the front door, grabbing her staff as she prepared to make her leave. 

“Eda, wait!” Luz yelled, fumbling to get off the couch. “I’m going with you!”

“Like hell you are!” Eda remarked, glaring at the human desperately trying to make her way to the door. “You’re hurt, Luz. You need to stay here. I can’t risk anything bad happening to you...”

“But... but what if you need me! What if Amity needs me?” Luz argued, a sense of frustration lacing her voice. 

“Thats just it, kid. We do need you and thats why you need to stay here; thats why you need to stay safe....”

“Eda...” Luz whispered as she studied the older witch’s face before relenting. “Okay, I understand. Just... just please be careful okay?”

“Of course I will!” Eda chided as she opened the front door, turning to make her leave. “When have you ever known me not...”

Confusion crossing Luz’s mind as her mentor’s voice trailed, her eyes fixed across the front yard. Curious as to what had stopped the older witch in her tracks, Luz pushed by as she popped her head around the door to look outside. Noticing a small mound just outside the forest, Luz stared in shock as her brain attempted to register what she was seeing. “Amity?” the human finally choked before rushing as best as she could on her crutches to meet her friend’s side. 

“Luz, wait!” Eda yelled as she moved to catch up with the girl. “You need to be careful.”

As the pair rushed to make their way over to the girl on the ground, their respective minds both ran a mile a minute as they tried to grasp the severity of the situation in front of them. 

“Amity, hey! C... can you hear me?” Luz weeped, panic lacing her voice as she approached her friend’s side. Dropping her crutches as she tried to set herself down on the ground, Luz winced through gritted teeth as she choked back the pain in her leg as she moved to assess her unconscious friend. 

“Luz, watch your leg!” Eda scolded, noticing the pain on the human’s face as she squatted down at the green haired witch’s side. 

“Eda is she...” Luz stammered, ignoring the concern her mentor had offered. 

“She’s alive kid but it looks like she’s pretty banged up. I need to get her to a healer now.” Eda stated as she attempted to remain calm for Luz’s sake. 

“I’m going with you,” Luz spoke flatly, conviction in her eyes. 

“But your le...”

“Eda, I don’t care. I’m coming with you,” Luz interjected, tears filling her eyes as she gripped her friend’s hand. 

“Alright,” Eda relented. “Help me get her up and on to the staff.” 

Nodding in agreement, Luz grabbed her crutches as she moved to stand before helping her mentor move her friend. “You’re gonna be okay, Amity,” Luz whispered. “You’re safe now. I promise.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter has some mention of injuries that some may be uncomfortable with. Please read at your own discretion.

“Its gonna be okay, kid,” Eda whispered as she placed a reassuring hand in the crying human’s shoulder. It had been a little over an hour and a half since the pair had arrived at the healer’s office with the unconscious Blight girl. Well known members of the emperor’s coven, the Blights and the image the named conveyed often conjured thoughts of power in people’s minds. As such, finding the youngest Blight weak and vulnerable, likely at the hands of her elders, sent shivers down the older witch’s spine. Having attended school with the girl’s father, Eda knew first hand how terrible the man had the capacity to be - or at least she thought she did. He was a bully, often using his status and hands to get what he wanted and it came as no surprise that his politics as a member of the emperor’s council followed a pattern of such. Frequently instigating conflict between the Boiling Isles and surrounding lands, the head Blight was a tyrannical force to be reckoned with to no one’s surprise. The fact that the man’s show of violence extended into the home however, was a completely different matter. 

“How could they do this to their own daughter?” Luz sniffled, leaning head into Eda’s arms in a silent plea for an embrace. An excellent question, Eda thought to herself as she wrapped the human in her arms. Most people who were around during the head Blight’s rise to power were familiar with the family’s adoption story and as such knew the youngest to have been not a Blight by birth. Having peripherally known the man growing up, Eda felt for the girl knowing her entrance into the Blight home was likely more for show than genuine love, evident through the girl’s brown roots betraying a mask of green hair dyed to match the Blight image. The life that kid must live, Eda sighed to herself; being forced to fit the expectations of uncaring parents was bad enough but to be physically abused on top of it was more horrifying than the older witch could bare. 

“They are monsters, kid, monsters,” Eda remarked, venom dripping in her voice as her anger on the young witch’s behalf grew with each passing second. 

“Do... do you think she’ll be okay?” Luz whimpered, hurt in her voice and sadness in her eyes. 

“Yeah. Physically, she’ll be okay. They’ll patch her up real good like they did with you,” Eda sighed sadly, patting the distraught human’s cast. “Emotionally... now thats a whole different story. Guess we’ll just have to see her through that part now won’t we?” 

“Yeah,” Luz sniffled, composing herself before finally speaking with the strength and conviction Eda had known the girl for, “I’m not gonna leave her side for a minute and there’s no way I’m gonna ever let them hurt her again.” 

“Well, she’s lucky to have you kid,” Eda smiled softly, a gentle hand ruffling the human’s hair. 

“Ms. Clawthorne,” an unfamiliar voice spoke, pulling the older witch’s attention. “My name is Dr. Tabius.”

“How’s she doin, doc?” Eda asked, formalities aside as she moved straight to the point. 

“Well, she’s pretty banged up. She’s got three broken ribs and several bruises on her legs and arms. She also had a cut across her palm that required stitches and has a mild concussion. What did you say happened to her again?” the healer questioned, concern and skepticism in his voice. 

“We found her outside our home...” Luz spoke. “Sh... she was unconscious and so we brought her here to get help. I... I think she was looking for me,” the human choked, hands anxiously clutching the folds of her shorts as she spoke. 

“And do you have any idea what might have caused her injuries?” Dr. Tabius questioned. 

“We can’t say for sure,” Luz remarked once more, the truth in her heart but not wanting to betray her friend’s confidence. “Perhaps you should ask her...”

“I see. Well, she told us she has no recollection of the incident so...”

“You mean shes awake?” Luz interjected. “Can we see her?”

“Well, its generally our policy that only family can visit after 5... how did you say you knew the girl again?” 

“I’m her Aunt,” Eda lied, eyes locked on the doctor as she spoke, confidence unwavering, “And this here is her future wife.”

“Eda!” Luz shouted. 

“Fine, girlfriend, whatever,” Eda snorted, more relaxed knowing the young Blight was finally awake. 

“Eda...” Luz groaned. 

“Well I don’t know if...” Dr. Tabius began before being cut off once more. 

“Come on! I think the girl could use a visit from a couple people who love her don’t you think?” Eda argued. 

“Well... alright,” Dr. Tabius sighed relenting. “Follow me.”

—— 

“Wh... what happened,” Amity groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. “Where... ahh,” she groaned clutching her ribs as she tried sitting up. Swallowing back the pain, the green haired girl cracked an eye as she took in her surroundings. 

“You’re at the healer’s, dear,” a kind voice spoke. “Try not to move around too much, you’ve got quite a few nasty injuries you don’t want to aggravate.”

“Th... thank you,” Amity stammered, processing the situation as she tried to recall the events leading up to the present. 

“Its no problem at all. My name is Nurse Minor,” the person spoke as they helped Amity settle back into a stack of pillows propped up behind her. “I’ll go ahead and let the doctor know you’re awake. I believe you have some a couple of people waiting for you out in the lobby.”

“P...people?” Amity stammered, her words just missing the nurse as they made their exit. 

“Shit...” the girl muttered to herself, “who could possibly be here to see me?” Fear growing in her stomach, the young witch’s mind began to race. Maybe it’s just Ed and Em, she thought, or perhaps Willow and Gus had found her somewhere along the way to Eda’s. Narrowing down the list of people she knew, Amity felt her stomach began to tighten, as she began to plead with the gods around her. It could be strangers in the lobby for all she cared but for the love of anything good, she begged, hoped it wasn’t her parents. Anxiety beginning to take its hold, a small knock on the room’s door pulled her attention, momentarily allowing her mind to go blank as it slowly opened. 

“Ms. Blight...” Dr. Tabius began before promptly being shoved out of the way. 

“Amity!” a voice called, the sound immediately flooding the green haired witch’s body with a sense of calm so sweet it was exhausting. 

“L...Luz?” Amity stammered as she watched wide-eyed as the human clumsily made her way, almost falling off her crutches in her haste. “Luz, be careful!” Amity giggled softly, as tears formed in the corners of her eyes at the sight. 

“Amity, you’re okay. Its okay...” the human said, gingerly taking the girl’s bandaged hand in her own as tears formed in her eyes. 

Relieved but confused, the green haired girl couldn’t help but wonder, “What.. what are you...”

“We found you out in front of the house. Eda brought you here,” Luz interjected, using her free hand to motion towards the door. 

“Hey kid. Glad to see you’re awake,” Eda smiled before adding under the pressure of the Doctor’s judging gaze, “nothing makes your Auntie feel happier than knowing you’re okay. Now then, what do you say we give these two lovebirds a few minutes alone, huh doc?”

“Eda!” Luz grumbled as she and Amity broke out red with blush. 

“Right...” Dr. Tabius muttered. 

“We’ll come back and check on you in a bit,” Eda chided, offering the throughly embarrassed pair a wink. 

“R... right...” Amity stammered. Thanks Owl La... er... Auntie.”

“You got it kid!” Eda waved closing the door behind her. 

Silence falling over the room as the two stared at the door, Amity couldn’t help but feel a love grow in her heart for the people around her. Breaking into a nervous laughter, Luz turned to smile at the bedridden witch who attempted to giggle in return only to be met with pain. 

“Hey... are you okay?” Luz asked, voice laced with a genuine concern that made Amity’s heart skip a beat. 

“Ye... yeah I’m okay. I guess I just need to not laugh for awhile so no funny stuff okay?” Amity smiled. “Though I’m sure that might be a challenge for you,” she teased. 

“Nope! Its serious business from here on out!” Luz remarked, face deadpan. 

“Luz!” Amity let out a stifled groan following a light chuckle. 

“I’m sorry! I’m trying!” Luz whined. 

“I know, I know,” Amity smiled weakly, “you just always seem to know how to make me laugh is all.”

A light blush creeping across her cheeks, Luz gently rubbed her thumb over Amity’s hand. “Well for now, I’ll do my best not to,” she smiled. 

Sighing in contentment, Amity let her body relax as she sunk further into the pillows behind her. The fear that had consumed her just moments ago had come and gone, feelings of safety and warmth now taking their place in her chest. Loving eyes falling on the human’s face, Amity took in the sight of the one person she’d been the most grateful to come across in life. Without even trying, Luz made her feel home and that was the greatest thing she could have ever asked for. 

“Amity...” Luz spoke softly, her eyes meeting Amity’s own. “Wh... what happened?”

A rush of sadness falling over her at the fear in the human’s voice, Amity felt a knot in her throat began to swell. Noticing the sadness in her friend’s eyes, using her free hand Luz cupped the girl’s hand that was intertwined with her own. 

“Hey...” Luz said, sincerity in her voice. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to talk about it now if you’re not ready.” Seeing Amity offer a small nod in return, Luz studied the girl’s face as she thought back to previous conversations the pair had shared regarding the abuse in Amity’s home. “And Amity, don’t worry. We... we didn’t say anything about... you know... anything,” Luz stammered, wanting the girl to know her trust had not been betrayed. 

“Thank you, Luz. For everything,” Amity finally spoke, “and thank you for being here with me.”

“Always,” Luz said through a soft smile as a small silence fell over the room. 

Sighing, Amity spoke once more, “Luz, I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“Don’t worry, Amity,” Luz spoke, eyes locked on their intertwined hands. “We’ll figure things out when we get home, okay? Until then, you just focus on getting better.”

“Home?” Amity questioned. 

“Yeah. You know, the owl house. Eda said you can stay with us. You’re officially part of the Bad Girl Coven now,” Luz smiled. 

Tears filling her eyes at the remark, Amity felt the last bit of tension brought by fear she had been holding in her shoulders leave as she sighed through a smile. “You really are amazing, you know that right?”

“Look at you goin’ soft on me Blight,” Luz chuckled causing Amity to grin. 

“Whatever,” the green haired girl scoffed as she rolled her eyes. “Now then, whats this about Eda being my Aunt?” the girl questioned as Luz laughed before recounting the conversation she and Eda had with the doctor. As Amity listened, she couldn’t help but let her mind wonder. Though this was not the place she imagined laying her head that night, she felt more at peace there in the healer’s office than she had ever felt before and for that, she thought, she had the human to thank. No matter how bad things were and no matter what challenges lay ahead, she felt confident that with Luz and the Owl Lady looking after her, things would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S... and then Luz dozed off while sitting at Amity’s bedside and then Amity remembered to text her sister. The end (of the chapter anyway lol).


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter discusses recovering from instances of abuse and as such, I want to preface by saying that everyone’s experience with abuse and recovery from it is different. This chapter is based on some personal thoughts and conversations I’ve had with friends as someone who has dealt with varying degrees of emotional abuse and has been in a “friendship” laced with physical abuse as a teenager that I am just now able to really try and work through as an adult. I in no way intend to present this chapter as the be all, end all way of coping because yeah, everyone’s recovery journey is different. Your experiences are valid. With that, please read at your own discretion and thank you for taking the time to read this note.

“It’s called pac-man!” Luz explained as Amity stared at the small device in Luz’s hands. “The point of the game is to get the little yellow guy to eat all the dots.”

“And what about those blobby things?” Amity questioned, pointing at the screen. 

“Those are ghosts,” Luz answered as she jerked her head to the side to see around Amity’s hand. “You want to avoid them because if they catch you, they will eat you and then you lose a life.” 

“And this is something humans do for fun?” Amity asked through a soft smile as she stared at Luz, admiring the concentration etched in the human’s face. It had been two weeks since she had woken up at the healer’s office and a week since moving into the owl house. The recovery process had been a slow one, the green haired girl spending much of her time in bed as the world moved on around her. Though she missed going to school, there was something about the opportunity to rest without repercussion that she felt eternally grateful for. 

Back at the Blight Manor in times past, rest was not a luxury she was afforded regardless of how bad she was hurt. As such, she often found herself in a vicious cycle of abuse, being forced to perform at the top of her class at school but often too distracted by the pain and anguish suffered at home to give 100%, the resulting failures of which were often punished in a way that only furthered the problem. The owl house, on the other hand, offered a care and comfort unfamiliar to the girl. Eda, King, Luz - even the dreaded bird tube, Hooty, with whom she admittedly had gotten off on the wrong foot - had shown her a vast amount of concern and compassion as she worked through the trauma she had suffered. For the first time in her life, she felt like she could begin to let her guard down; like she could take the time and space she needed to process everything that had happened to her. For the first time, she felt like she could heal without worrying that in doing so, she would risk failure; instead, she felt safe and loved. 

“Argh!” Luz groaned, as Amity watched a blob engulfed the yellow dot she had been moving across the screen, a humorously sad sound of defeat escaping the device. “Yeah, video games are something a lot of humans do for fun. There are so many different kinds! I like adventure games where you can strike out on a journey and save everyone!” Luz exclaimed, certainty and conviction in her voice. 

“Sounds pretty fun,” Amity chuckled as she stared lovingly at the brunette.

“Haha, yeah. I used to play them quite a bit. I didn’t exactly have a lot of friends back in the human world but playing games...” Luz chuckled as she ruffled her own hair, a deep red blush crawling across her cheeks, melancholy in her eyes, “gave me some, even if they weren’t real...” Silence filling the space between the pair, Luz studied Amity’s face for any sign of judgement as she felt embarrassment washing over her. Despite finding none, Luz couldn’t help but feel the need to downplay what the memory of those games - those animated friends - meant to her. “I guess it’s pretty silly, you know? Having video game characters as friends... Pretty sad, right?” the human chuckled weakly. 

“I don’t think its silly or sad at all,” Amity hummed as she closed her eyes, leaning further into the pillows proper behind her as she gently caressed her side.

“Amity...”

“I mean... I found a similar comfort in the characters of my books,” Amity explained as she closed her eyes. “The friends I have... the friends I had, they were, well... they were friends my parent’s hand picked for me,” the green haired witch sighed. “The one real friend I had... Willow... well they forced us apart. They threatened to make her life hell if I didn’t stop associating with her and I... I just couldn’t do that to her and I... well I wasn’t strong enough at the time to stand up to them...” Amity’s voice trailed as she squeezed her eyes tighter. 

“Amity...” Luz began gently, “you were just a kid and they put you in an impossible position. You... you did your best with what you had to work with at the time... it’s not your fault.”

“And logically that makes sense,” Amity replied breaking a short silence, “but honestly, I’m no better than them.”

“What? How could you say that?”

“Because I continued the cycle of hurt, Luz. I let my ‘friends’ bully Willow. I even participated myself on occasion. Someone that meant so much to me... I hurt her and I can never take that back.”

“But at least you’re trying...” Luz spoke in a small voice, her mind drifting to memories of the bullying and torment she endured at the hands of her own classmates and the amends she saw Amity attempt to make each time Willow came over since the green haired girl moved in, “and thats more than most people care to do...”

Silence once again falling across the room, the two embraced the quiet as their respective minds raced. Healing thus far had proven to be difficult journey and was one that was anything but linear. It was arduous and painful and one that each had their good days and bad days fighting against. Recovery wasn’t like in the movies - like in the books. They couldn’t expect the other to swoop in and save them and knew they couldn’t do so for the other in return. It wasn’t like the romanticized journey so many had wrongly painted it to be. Recovery was work; it was revisiting and working through painful memories; it was risking retraumatization with the hope of making even the smallest amount of progress. Healing was a battle each knew they had to see their self through and one they might never fully recover from, but these conversations - these little bouts of shared understanding, opportunities to be vulnerable and seen without judgement - helped in ways neither could fully understand but were grateful for and that was a start. 

“You know, Luz,” Amity began, breaking the silence once more, “I had always felt kind of ungrateful in a way... like towards my parents. Sure they hurt me but outside of that, I had everything a person could ask for. I was adopted into wealth, into status. I lived in a mansion and had servants who would take care of whatever it was I needed... I mean, who wouldn’t want that? Take a look at any book or show and you’re bound to find someone wanting for everything I had; in real life too,” Amity sighed as she opened her eyes, a look of sadness mixed with hope written on her face as she stared at Luz. “I guess because of all of that, I wrote off what was happening to me. I justified what they did by calling it tough love when in reality...” Amity trailed, voice cracking. 

“...it wasn’t love at all,” Luz sighed as she took the green haired girl’s bandaged hand, her thumb gently running over the surface of the girl’s knuckles. 

“Yeah...” Amity sighed. “It wasn’t... they hurt me... bad... and I guess I’m just scared of well, letting those cycles of abuse continue through me. When I think about Willow, I think about the hurt I caused and realize the harm I am capable of creating and that... that scares me. I don’t want to be like them, Luz. I don’t want to take out what I’m feeling on anyone else and I just... I’m scared...” Amity’s voice trailed off as stared at the brunette who’s eyes were fixated on her injured hand, sadness in her stomach as she watched the girl process everything she had just been told. 

“You know, Amity,” Luz finally spoke, “I... I don’t think you will. You’re heart is in the right place and you’re working to get better - to do better - and well, I just think, having been in Willow’s place... not that I can speak for her or to her experiences... that counts for something.” Sighing as she struggled to find the right words to say, Luz closed her eyes as she let her mind wander. 

“Thank you, Luz... for hearing me out... for listening... I just... I just want to be better... to do better...”

“And you have and you will,” Luz spoke softly, voice carrying a certainty that Amity chose not to question. 

“I really hope so because I... I’m trying.”

“And thats all you can do,” Luz responded gently. “Amity, I know I can’t fix your hurt for you just like you can’t fix mine for me but... but just know I’m here for you and will help however I can, okay?”

“Thank you, Luz. Same to you too, okay?” Amity spoke, as the human nodded in agreement, a small smile on her face.

Though it had been hard to leave her siblings behind, truth be told, the green haired witch had no regrets in leaving minus a wish she held that she had done so sooner. The longer she stayed in the owl house, the more comfort she felt in having a safe space to finally process everything that had happened to her and for that she was glad. Though nothing could be fixed over night, she was proud of the progress she had made in spite of her fears and reservations and though there was still work to be done, was content to tackle it one step at a time. “Come here,” Amity spoke softly, as she patted a pillow next to her. Meeting her eyes, Luz nodded as she repositioned herself on the bed, careful not to hit Amity with the cast that still encased her leg. 

“What a pair we make,” Amity lightly chuckled as Luz snuggled into her open arm, the brunette’s hand still wrapped around her own. “Now then... tell me more about this er... pact man?”

“Haha its pac-man, silly,” Luz smiled as she once again powered on the game before showing it to Amity. Eventually the two would need to face the outside world again in their inevitable return to school and eventually more solemn and serious conversations would need to befall them, but that was all in the future. For now, Luz thought, they deserved the chance to rest and be content as just a couple of goofy kids playing video games. Everything else could wait.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all wanted Lilith so, here’s Lilith lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some discussion of abuse and mentions of injuries. Please read at your own discretion. Thank you!

“Where is she, Edalyn?” a voice shouted over the sound of the front door slamming open. 

“Hey take it easy will yah, sheesh! Hoot!” the bird tube whined as the door once briefly ajar slowly began to inch closed by pure force of gravity. 

“What in the Boiling Isles is going on?” Eda questioned out loud, annoyed at the commotion that pulled her for a much needed nap, the witch exhausted having cared for two injured teens for going on a month. Making her way into the front room, cuss words spewing under her breath, the gray haired witch wondered what shenanigans the human and her girlfriend had gotten into now that could possibly require so much noise. 

“Don’t make me repeat myself!” Eda heard a familiar voice yell as she turned the the corner. 

“Lilith...” Eda scoffed laying eyes on her sister, “to what do I owe the displeasure?”

“I’m here for the Blight girl,” Lilith demanded. 

“And what makes you so sure she’s even here?” Eda questioned feeling her defenses rise inside of her. 

“Don’t play dumb with me, Edalyn. You and I both know I work directly for the Blights as part of the emperor’s coven.”

“And?” Eda countered. 

“And they have informed me that my protégé has run away and must be returned immediately,” Lilith growled as she moved further into the house, intent on retrieving the green haired witch even if it meant escalating a confrontation. 

“Lilith, do you have any idea why, Amity ran away?” Eda questioned, anger lacing her voice at what she hoped was ignorance on her sister’s part. 

“Disobedience. Her parents told me her grades were slipping and that... that shes been spending time with the human...” 

“Okay, and even if that were true, which it is absolutely not, whats wrong with it? Shes a kid Lily. Kids get bad grades. Kids have crushes. So what?” Eda retorted, refusing to budge from her position in protecting the green haired girl. 

“Untrue? How would you know this to be untrue when it came from the mouths of her parents themselves?” Lilith questioned coyly. “I can only assume that to mean you’ve spoken to the young Blight. Now then...”

“Yes, Lilith. I have spoken to Amity and what I heard is not good,” Eda interjected. 

“That’s enough of your games, Edalyn,” Lilith huffed in frustration, angered at being cut off and for the entire situation to have progressed in the manner it did. “Now, I’ll give you one last chance or I’ll bring you back too... in chains,” the blue haired witch threatened with a shout. 

“She’s in bed recovering, Lilith,” Eda said flatly. 

“Recovering?” Lilith questioned, mocking her younger sister’s words. “What? Did she pick up some sort of disease from the human?”

“Don’t you dare talk about Luz like that,” Eda growled as she summoned her staff, preparing to defend the kids by any means necessary. 

“Well then what is it?” Lilith asked once more, a faint hint of concern crossing her brow. 

“Her parent’s hurt her, Lily. They hurt her real bad...” Eda sighed, grip tightening around her staff in frustration. 

“Wait, wh... what?” Lilith choked, wide-eyed and confused as to the words that had left her sister’s mouth. “Surely you must be mistaken...”

“Lilith, Luz and I, were the ones that found her,” Eda remarked, a slight sense of relief making its way through her mind at the realization that her sister was most likely ignorant of the atrocities committed by the elder Blights. At the very least, Eda thought, Lilith wasn’t there with the intention of placing Amity physically back in harms way though emotionally, she reckoned, was another story.

“I... I don’t...”

Cutting her sister off for the last time, Eda made the decison to explain the events leading up to Amity’s stay at the owl house. Though she knew the green haired girl wasn’t keen on other’s knowing her situation, this, Eda reasoned, could easily be a life or death situation. As such, if there was any empathy or compassion for the girl in her sister’s heart, Eda knew she had to try and find it by any means necessary if she were to save the girl without violence. “The reason she’s here with us is because she ran here,” Eda began. “Ever since Luz broke her leg, Amity’s been coming over after school to help Luz with her coursework and at some point during one of their study sessions, Amity told Luz that...,” Eda stammered, choking back emotions growing in her throat before continuing, “that her parents abuse her. When she didn’t show up after school the Monday following a weekend she had spent with us, Luz got worried and suggested we check on her, only for us to find her passed out at the edge of the woods out front. She... she was unconscious when we found her, Lily... she was hurt badly.” 

Sighing as she met her sister’s eye, Eda couldn’t help but feel sorrow for the green haired girl having recounted what she had gone through knowing that the extent of the abuse surely existed far beyond this incident. The girl had just found safety in the owl house and here was Lilith, trying to pull her away from it. Studying her sister’s face as the pair stood in silence, Eda noted a stunned look of realization cutting through the confusion written on her sister’s face. Composing herself before continuing, Eda silently hoped her words and more importantly, Amity’s story, would get through. “The healer said she has a concussion and three broken ribs... not to mention a slew of cuts and bruises that all required attention. She was in the healers for a week before they allowed her to ‘go home’ but Lily, you have to understand, there was no way we could send her back to the Blight Manor. She ran for a reason, Lily; she ran to escape. I won’t let you take her back; she can’t go back.”

Dumbstruck and in horror at the information she had just received, Lilith stood in silence as she processed everything she had been told. Having known the Blight family for years in both personal and professional capacities, she could not believe what she had been told. Sure, the Blights had tempers as made evident through Mr. Blight’s acts of political violence, but inside his own home? Towards his own child? Thinking back to all of the time spent with the green haired girl, Lilith couldn’t help but wonder what signs she missed and how she could have missed them. Yes there were days Amity seemed more down than usual and yes, the green haired girl would often arrive to training patched up, sporting some sort of injury but for her hurt and anguish to be caused by her parents? That seemed unfathomable. “Her paren’t always said she was clumsy...” Lilith muttered under her breath as she fear and sorrow slowly replaced the doubt in her heart and mind. 

“Lily...” Eda began, placing a hand on her sister’s shoulder, noting the look of shock in her face. 

“I... I had no idea, Edalyn. I... I should have known. I’m her mentor for the gods’ sakes, I should... I should have been more inquisitive... I should have been more caring... I should have known...”

“Its not too late, Lily,” Eda sighed as she interrupted the intrusive train of thought that had taken hold of her sister’s mind, manifesting itself in the form of spilled words. “She needs you; she needs us - adults she can trust to look after her.” 

Nodding in agreement, Lilith sighed as she blinked away a small set of tears that had pooled in her eyes. “You’re right, Edalyn. She does. I... I’ll tell her parents that she wasn’t here. That they should look elsewhere. That...”

“Is everything okay?” a small voice interjected as the sound of footsteps and crutches made their way into the room. “We thought we heard shouting.”

“Ms. Lilith?” another voice tinged with fear asked, as Lilith and Eda watched Amity and Luz enter the room. “Wh... what are you doing here? Wh... whats going on?”

“Amity...” Lilith whispered as she took in the sight of the green haired girl, a bandaged hand holding her side as a bruised arm braced herself on the shoulder of her human companion. 

“I asked her here, kid,” Eda lied, before Lilith could respond; Amity didn’t need to know the blue haired woman’s true intent in her visit, she thought. “I know she’s your mentor and when she found out what happened, she wanted to discuss how best we could keep you safe; how best we could make you feel cared for.” Meeting her sister’s gaze, Eda offered the blue haired witch a small nod to which she returned, gratefulness and understanding in her eyes. 

“Ms. Lilith... Ms. Eda...” Amity stuttered as tears filled sleepy eyes that Eda could only assume had awoken at the sound of the commotion caused by her sister. 

“We... we care about you, Amity. I... I care about you,” Lilith choked as she approached the green haired girl, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Please... how can I help you, Amity?”

“I... I know you’re friends with my parents,” the young witch spoke, the grip she had on Luz’s shoulder tightening out of fear, “and... and I know they trust you but... I trust you and I trust that you believe me when I say they hurt me,” Amity whispered as hot tears ran down her cheeks. “I’m worried. I don’t know what I’m going to do about returning to school because I can’t let them find me... but... but thats a worry for later. For now, I... I feel safe here so please... just... just please don’t tell my parents I’m here...” Amity sobbed as she met her mentor’s eyes, hoping that she could find it in her heart to take her side. 

“Oh Amity...” Lilith muttered as she watched Luz place a caring arm around Amity’s shoulder, pulling the girl towards her in hopes of providing comfort. 

“I... I know its a lot to ask. You’re their friend and I... I’m just your student and standing up to them... it... it might be difficult but please...” Amity breathed through small, quiet sobs. 

Crouching down in front of the girl, Lilith looked up in hopes of meeting Amity’s eyes as she extended her hand. “That’s true. It may be difficult but... but difficult is nothing compared to doing what’s right,” Lilith spoke, hand still outstretched as she watched Amity process her words before taking Lilith’s hand in her own. “We’re going to figure this out, okay?” Lilith reassured the girl, offering a gentle smile. “For now though, I want you to focus in getting better, alright? You’re in caring and capable hands here and deserve a chance to heal in peace. We’re going to take care of you. Does that sound good?” 

Staring at their intertwined hands, Amity processed the kindness received from her mentor. Though the two were not particularly close, Lilith had been the closest thing Amity had to a positive adult figure growing up and though the woman was friends with her parents, her words seemed sincere. As such, Amity opted to place her trust in the woman, hoping that her best interest was truly in Lilith’s heart. Closing her eyes, and breathing a small sigh akin to relief, Amity found it in her to speak once more. “Yes, Ms. Lilith, that sounds good.”

“Good,” Lilith smiled before turning her head to catch Luz’s eye. “And I trust you’ll be by her side to look after her and help?” the blue haired witch questioned as she stared at the human apologetically. 

“Always,” Luz nodded, certainty and conviction in her voice. 

“Wonderful,” Eda spoke up, breaking a short silence that had fallen across the room. “Now that that’s settled, if you’re up to it, why don’t you two whip up a batch of pancakes while Lily and I finish up in here. I don’t know about you kids but that afternoon nap left me hungry.”

“What do you say, Amity? Are you feelin’up for it?” Luz asked, a mixture of excitement and concern in her voice. “If you aren’t, you could always sit at the table while I cook.”

“No, I think cooking sounds like a wonderful time,” Amity smiled as she turned to Luz. 

“Great!” Luz chided as the two turned to make their way into the kitchen. Stopping briefly before exiting the room as Amity continued ahead, Luz turned back once more, eyes once again meeting Lilith’s. “Thank you, Lilith. It means a lot you looking out for her.” 

Nodding, Lilith offered a small smile as she watched human fumble out of the room before feeling a warm hand touch her shoulder. “Thank you, Edalyn,” Lilith spoke softly, placing one of her hands on her sister’s. “You... you didn’t have to do that for me but... but I’m grateful you did... and about Luz... I’m so sorry for what I said about her earlier. She’s a great kid and I’m so glad Amity has her in her life.”

“I know, sis. It may take you awhile to get there sometimes but I know you’re heart’s in the right place, Lily,” Eda remarked. “It looked like it meant a lot to the kid to know you’re in her corner.”

“Yeah,” Lilith sighed as her mind began to wander, “so where do we go from here?”

“I’m not sure to be honest. She said she’s not ready to let people know about her folks.”

“And the twins?” Lilith questioned, concern once again taking ahold. “Did she say if they were...”

“They’re okay,” Eda interjected. “Apparently their violence was only ever directed at Amity.”

“I see...” Lilith said, relieved to know the twins were not at risk of harm but concerned nonetheless for the youngest Blight’s future. 

“Hey, we’re going to figure this out, okay? Don’t you worry that pretty little dyed head of yours,” Eda chuckled, attempting to lighten the mood. “Now then, what do you saw we go get some dinner? You’re welcome to stay the night and we can discuss this more in the morning. It won’t kill you to associate with a handful of fugitives for one night. What do you say?”

Sighing a momentary breath of relief, Lilith opted to let her mind relax and live in the moment. She could hardly fathom how the day had played out. When she arrived at the owl house less than an hour prior with the singular goal of returning Amity to her parents, she could have never imagined the horrific truth she would come to learn. Though admittedly, she still needed to process everything she had heard since stepping foot inside, ultimately, she was grateful to know the truth, hoping now she might focus on helping the young witch and actually stepping up as a mentor. While what was to come next still remained unclear, the blue haired witch felt confident in her resolve to help see this through. For now, she thought, perhaps some time spent together was a good first step. “That... that sounds great and thank you, Edalyn, for everything.” 

“Don’t get all corny on me now, sheesh,” Eda laughed as she ushered her sister towards the kitchen. “Now lets go eat!”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some discussion of abuse and mentions of injuries. Please read at your own discretion. Thank you!
> 
> P.S. Everyone’s healing journey looks different and thats okay. This chapter is in no way intended to represent the be all end all to healing.
> 
> P.S.S. Y’all wanted a Willow chapter so buckle up lol.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay here by yourself, Amity?” Luz asked, a look of concern etched in her brow. 

“Yes, Luz. For the hundredth time, I’ll be fine,” Amity chuckled, a soft eyes starting lovingly at the human as she took Luz’s hand in her own. “Don’t worry okay? It’s just for a couple of hours.”

“Yeah I know but still... I could reschedule my appointment at the healers and...” 

“No, no. Thats not necessary. Besides, if you ever want that leg to get better, you need to stay on top of these check-ups,” Amity smiled, giving Luz’s hand a gentle squeeze as she studied the unconvinced look on the human’s face. “Besides, the sooner you go, the sooner you can come back and we can do something fun like watch a movie on your human scroll; it is Friday after all.”

“She drives a hard bargain kid,” Eda chided as she entered the room. “Besides, if we don’t leave now, we’re going to be late.”

“Well...” Luz sighed.

“Don’t worry Luz! I’ll be here too look after Amity, hoot hoot,” Hooty beamed, “we can talk about our day and do our nails and...”

“No one wants to hear about your day, Hooty!” King interjected. “Can’t you see she’s in enough pain without all that?” 

“Please just go and hurry back,” Amity laughed, shaking her head at the thought of spending the next two hours alone with King and the bird tube. 

“Well alright, but call me if you need anything okay?” Luz relented as she grabbed her crutches and stood from the couch, receiving a small nod and smile from the green haired witch. 

“Alright, now that thats settled, we better get a move on it! That cast won’t change itself,” Eda remarked as she ushered Luz forward and the pair made her way towards the door. “We’ll be back soon kid. Try not to let those two drive you bonkers while were gone.”

“Now why would we do that? Hoot. HEY!” Hooty questioned before Eda slammed the door to the owl house upon departure. 

“Well it looks like its just us and *yawn* given that I’m ready for a nap, it looks like its just you,” King remarked, stretching as he prepared to make his way out of the living room. “Well, good luck with things,” King waved leaving Amity alone in the front room as she laughed. 

Leaning further into the pillows propped behind her on the couch, the green haired girl let her mind wander. It had been a few weeks since she had last seen her parents, the thought of which left her with feelings of relief and melancholy. Though logically, she understood that in staying at the owl house, she was in a way better position to heal and grow than she would have ever been at home, deep down her heart ached for the familiarity of the space she grew up in. She missed her room, her favorite meals, her siblings - and though she wouldn’t trade the love and safety she had found in the owl house for anything, it weighed heavy on the young witch’s mind and heart to struggle with the feeling of guilt and sadness that came with leaving the Blight Manor in spite of the years of abuse she endured there. 

Sighing Amity closed her eyes as memories of happier times growing up flashed through her mind. No matter how horrible her parents were, her siblings were always there. Despite being adopted, they never made her feel less than or out of place, loving and supporting her as best they could when push came to shove. Though they didn’t know about the abuse, they were always there, helping tend to her wounds whenever she’d have, in her parent’s words, an “accident”. Of course like most siblings, they teased and pranked her as well, Amity often describing them as a pain in her ass, but that, the green haired girl thought to herself, was honestly what she missed the most. She missed their banter, their jokes, their laughs and smirks. Sighing to herself once more, Amity squeezed her eyes tighter as she carefully wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to create a sense of calm before the tears threatening to fall did just that. Letting her mind go blank, Amity laid still in the silence, no longer sure what to think, until sleep finally took control. 

——

“Well hey there!” Hooty chimed, his high pitched voice carrying through the house as it made its way to wake Amity. “If you’re here for Luz, she left about an hour ago, hoot.”

Sleep still in her eyes, Amity slowly blinked as she took in her surroundings. I must have dozed off, she thought to herself as she carefully sat up, turning to find a clock as she tried to make out the muffled voice behind the door. 

“Well Amity is here if you’d like to see her instead, hoot!” Hooty remarked as Amity got up to see who was over. 

“Thanks,” a small, uncertian voice said as Hooty granted access to the owl house. 

“Oh, Willow,” Amity breathed, stomach suddenly filled with nerves. Since her conversation with Luz, her past misdoings towards Willow had been fresh in her mind. Though she planned on apologizing to the girl upon her return to school, Amity suddenly felt compelled to put all of her feelings - apologies includes - out on the table. This wasn’t the first time the pair had interacted since Amity befriended Luz. In fact, the blue haired witch had been over almost every day since Amity had been out of school, so as to deliver her and Luz their course work. But seeing Willow this time, it was different. Every other time the two had interacted, Luz was around, serving as a sort of buffer between the two former best friends. Despite being on friendly enough terms with one another now in spite of Amity’s past transgressions, the green haired girl knew there was a lot left unsaid and even more to atone for. 

“Hey Amity,” Willow smiled weakly as she looked the green haired witch up and down, noting the bruises still present on her arms and legs and the bandage on a hand that clutched her ribs. Having spent their formative years growing up together, Willow thought back to the first time she had seen Amity hurt - she had fallen on the stairs she said. As time progressed, so did the amount of “accidents” Amity was involved in. Despite that, to her recollection, Willow couldn’t recall seeing Amity as small and vulnerable as she looked now. “How are you feeling?” Willow asked, sincerity in her eyes and concern in her voice. Luz had told her about what Amity’s parents had done to her; how badly she was hurt and over the past week of stopping by to deliver homework, she had observed first hand the toll the incident had taken on the girl. 

“I... I’m doing alright,” Amity spoke through an artificial smile. Not knowing quite what to say or do next, Amity spoke hoping to return the same consideration Willow had shown in brining her and Luz’s course work. “Would you like to come in for a bit? I know its quite a walk between here and the school. I... I could make us some tea?”

Thinking for a moment as Willow continued to take in the sight of the person before her, the blue haired witch pondered whether or not she was ready to spend time with Amity on her own. The last time they had spent alone was the day Amity had ended their friendship under the pretense that Willow wasn’t good enough to associate with a Blight - a statement that the girl now found somewhat ironic albeit tragic. After that day, a prolonged period of silence fell between the two as their interactions with one another largely ceased. It wasn’t until Amity had shown up at school one day, arm fully encased in a cast, that Willow made an attempt to reach out, concerned for her former friend. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine she would be met with words so cruel as the one her former friend used as Willow found herself once again pushed out and to her horror, physically pushed away. To this, Amity’s new “friends” seemed interpret the confrontation as an open invitation to make blue haired witch’s life a living hell, bullying her any chance they got. While the bullying was horrible, Willow locking away all of the cruel things Amity’s “friends” had said, what almost hurt worse was the betrayal of Amity not sticking up for her and instead, letting it happen, sometimes participating in it herself. 

As she stared at the green haired witch who patiently waited for an answer, Willow couldn’t help but wonder just how much of what she endured was a projection of what Amity was experiencing at home. The change in her demeanor was as sudden as the end of their friendship and was something Willow was never fully able to understand. And though she knew what Amity experienced would and could not excuse the hurt Amity had inflicted on her, she thought that perhaps through dialogue, they might find some sort of common ground to help create some understanding - perhaps they could begin to heal. “Yeah,” Willow spoke gently, “tea sounds great. Thank you.”

“Alright then,” Amity chimed, a feeling of momentary relief washing over her before apprehension took hold. Willow didn’t have to say anything for Amity to recognize the look on her face - they had known each other for years before the fall out at Amity’s hands - Willow wanted to talk and she knew about what. 

——

Mindless small talk accompanied cups of tea for a lofty half hour before a brief silence fell between the two. Fiddling with the handle of her cup, Amity couldn’t bring herself to look her former best friend in the eye as she spoke. 

“Willow”

“Amity”

The pair said at the same time, Willow lightly chuckling at the faux pas. 

“S...sorry,” Amity sputtered. 

“It’s okay, you can go first, Ami,” the blue haired witch smiled, surprising herself at how easily the nickname she had for her childhood best friend rolled off her tongue. 

“Thank you,” Amity said, apprehension in her voice. “Willow, I don’t even know where to start so I am just going to come right out and say it; I know it doesn’t make up for all of the hurt I’ve caused you throughout the years or the hurt that I left befall you but I just want you to know that I am so, so sorry for everything,” Amity sighed. “You didn’t deserve any of that; no body does but least of all you. You trusted me to be there for you as a friend and even after I ruined our friendship, you still came to me with nothing but genuine concern when you saw me hurt. You’re a good person, Willow. I see how you are with Luz, how kind and loving and accepting you are of her, and honestly, I hope to be half the friend - no person - you are some day. I’m not going to ask your forgiveness because I know that is something that is earned but...” Amity trailed as her eyes shifted to meet Willows, “but I hope that over time, maybe I could have the chance to try again. I want to change, Willow. I want... I want to be better and I just... I am just so sorry.” Not knowing what else to say, Amity’s line of speech came to a close, her mind racing through the million thoughts in her head. This wasn’t enough, she thought to herself, this could never be enough; she could never be enough. Why would Willow ever want to give someone like her a second chance? Someone capable of doing and allowing such horrible things. Someone who...

“Amity,” Willow spoke softly, interrupting the train of intrusive thoughts engulfing Amity’s mind, “you’re right. I... I think it will take me awhile to fully forgive you. You caused me a lot of hurt and... and you broke my heart, Amity. We were... we were like sisters and then you threw our relationship away out of nowhere and then... and then the bullying. You hurt me. You let other’s hurt me and it was... it’s just a lot,” Willow sighed as she stared at Amity who nodded in solemn understanding. “But,” Willow continued, “what you’re doing now - this - making the effort to have this conversation, acknowledging what you did, wanting to be a better person and showing you’re willing to work for it through your actions... it... its a start,” Willow said before extending her hand across the table, palm facing up as she offered it to Amity. “I’m willing to try again, Ami.”

“Willow...” Amity stuttered, extending a trembling hand to take Willow’s.

“Amity, theres something I want to ask you though, and... and I know it might be hard to answer but... but help me understand; what happened?” Willow asked, voice laced with concern as she gave Amity’s hand a gentle squeeze.

Shuddering at the question, Amity sighed as she pulled her eyes away from Willow’s. “Well you see...” Amity stuttered, voice trailing off as she searched for the right words to convey what she’d gone through. 

“Ami, its okay if its too hard to talk about it, I jus-“

“No,” Amity said flatly. “You... you deserve to know.” Gathering up what little courage and resolve she had, Amity spoke softly as she met Willow’s eyes once more. “My parents... they... well they abused me. It... it didn’t happen right away. After they adopted me, things were actually not that bad; they seemed like good people. But then I started to mess up; I wasn’t meeting the expectations they had set for me and I was nowhere near as good of a kid, or witch for that matter, as my siblings. I... I think once they realized that, they realized that I was more of a burden than I was worth and well... It didn’t start out as physical violence. It was mainly emotional and psychological at first. It was a lot of guilt tripping or put downs or gaslighting when I tried to speak up. It was probably about a year before... before I broke up our friendship that my dad started hitting me. The first time it happened, it caught me off guard. He smacked me in the face after I said something wrong. I didn’t know what to make of it so I didn’t say anything to anyone about it. I... I kind of just kept it to myself because I thought it was just a poor decision. But then as time progressed, the smacking became commonplace when I’d screw up. Sometimes they would use a belt or pinch me instead and... and well I kind of just accepted it as something I deserved because it always came at the tail end of what ever they perceived to be my fault.” Sighing, Amity studied Willow’s face, noting the tears that had begun to pool in her former best friend’s eyes. 

“Ami...” Willow spoke softly, not quite sure what to make of what she was hearing. 

“That day,” Amity spoke once more, “that day I broke up our friendship... my parents... my parents said that if I didn’t stop being friends with you, they... they would find a way to ruin your life. They said they would make it so you’d never have a chance at attending any school in the area and they said that they would have your dads’ shop closed down and... and they said if I didn’t, they’d beat me so hard that I wouldn’t be able to sit for a week and so... and so I said those mean things to you. I broke our friendship up. I... I was scared, Willow. I was scared for you and your family because I knew what they were capable of and... and I was scared for myself honestly. I... I wasn’t brave enough to do what was right and so I took the easy way out; I gave in.”

“Ami, no,” Willow interjected. “I can’t even imagine how hard that must have been for you. We... we were just kids and for them to put that on you... for them to give you no choice but to stop being friends with me... its... its not your fault, Ami,” Willow whimpered, tears now falling down her cheeks as her grip on Amity’s hand tightened. 

“But even so,” Amity spoke softly, “everything that happened after was.” Staring at Willow with sorrow in her eyes, Amity began once more, gently taking her hand from Willow’s as she began to trace her fingers down the surgical scar that spanned the side of her wrist. “That day I pushed you... that day I allowed the bullying to start... it followed a really hard couple of nights for me and... and before I get into it I... I want you to know, I fully understand that what I went through doesn’t excuse what I did...”

“It’s okay, Ami. I know.” Willow remarked as she ushered the green haired girl to continue, wiping the tears on her cheeks.

“The first time they hurt me really bad was the night I... no, they, broke my wrist. They had been yelling at me for not wanting to quit the jr. grudgby team to focus on my studies. They said that Blights were expected to be nothing less than at the top of their class and... and I guess I just snapped. I yelled back. I told them what did it matter? They didn’t treat me like a real blight anyway. They made me dye my hair, they constantly picked at everything I did, and they took every opportunity they could find to reiterate what a real Blight was... and I just lost it. I broke down crying. I asked why they even bothered to adopt me if I was never going to be good enough. I... I told them I hated them for what they did to me and for ruining us and... well, they lost it in return. My mom started yelling which only upset my father more. When my mom tried to smack me I backed away and... and my father grabbed me and shook me, calling me an ungrateful excuse for a daughter and when he was done yelling, he threw me to the ground and I caught myself on my arm and... yeah. They didn’t take me to the healers right away. Not until I calmed down and could get my story straight. It was agony those few hours waiting to be helped and when they finally took me, I was there for a couple of days because the break required surgery... That day you saw my arm in a cast and came over to me to ask how I was... I was so emotionally numb by that point that I just... I didn’t know how to take it. I couldn’t fathom accepting any sort of kindness and seeing you... it reminded me of them but more so, it reminded me of what a coward I was and... and I snapped. I said horrible things and... and I pushed you knowing full well thats how I ended up hurt. I projected everything on to you, not even just once but every time I allowed my “friends” to hurt you, every time I said something cruel to you...” Tears falling down her face, Amity extended her hand across the table, hoping that Willow would accept it. 

Seeing the fear in Amity’s eyes, Willow took the her hand once more, her stomach churning at every word she had heard. How could her parents do that? How could they hurt her so? She was their child after all. And to learn that everything Amity did to cause her pain in return - to allow her suffering - resulted from the projection of Amity’s own abuse; it was enough to make the blue haired girl feel sick. She felt angry and she felt hurt, past wounds reopened and now examined by a different eye. As much as she felt she should hate Amity, having learned her treatment by the green haired witch resulted from the need for an emotional punching bag, in that moment more than anything, she felt sadness. Sadness for the way their friendship ended, sadness for what her friend endured, and further, sadness for herself. After all of the years she spent wondering what she had done wrong to deserve the bullying she had suffered, after all of the years she blamed herself, in that moment, she realized none of it was her fault. Much like Amity, she had been the victim of something far beyond her control to no fault of her own. As horrible of a story that bore her realization was, in a way, it was liberating. Now the question that remind was, how did they progress from here?

“Willow, I... I don’t want to be like them,” Amity whispered through tears. “When I think of what I’ve done to you, I... I see my parents in myself and that terrifies me. I... I don’t want to be like them. I... I don’t want to hurt people and I am just so, so sorry that I hurt you and... and I completely understand if after this you don’t want anything to do with me but... but I just wanted to let you know...”

Taking a moment to process Amity’s words, Willow gave the injured girl’s hand a reassuring squeeze before extending her other hand across the table to take Amity’s remaining hand. Watching as Amity moved her bandaged hand to take her own, Willow closed her eyes as she anticipated the touch. Running her thumb over the gauze wrapped around Amity’s knuckles, Willow sighed before opening her eyes, pushing back a lump that had formed in her throat. “Amity,” Willow spoke softly, “thank you... thank you for telling me and I’m sorry - for what happened to you and for what happened to me - for what happened to us.” Staring at Amity’s bandage hand, Willow spoke once more, “For what its worth, Amity, I don’t think you’ll end up like them. Yes, you did some bad things and I can see why you are afraid but what you’re doing now, apologizing, making an effort, trying to find a way forward without glossing over the past... all of that makes you a thousand times the person that either of them will ever be. You’re trying and I can see that and that counts for something...”

“Willow,” Amity whispered, staring wide-eyed at her former best friend. 

“I won’t lie, it may take awhile for me to fully trust you again and to recover from everything thats happened but... I... I want to try and be friends again.” Pulling her eyes ways from their hands, Willow looked to Amity, attempting to gauge what she was feeling. Though the conversation had been heavy, Willow couldn’t help but sense an air of lightness in the room, a path forward being paved. 

“I would really like that,” Amity smiled, tears once again spilling down her cheeks. “And Willow?”

“Yeah, Ami?” 

“Thank you for listening and well, for everything, really.”

“Of course Ami, thats what friends are for,” Willow smiled softly, meeting the eyes of the girl in front of her. Though the two had a long way to go, and most likely would have more hard conversations to follow once the two had a chance to process the start they made today, Willow found herself relived having finally learned the truth and having the opportunity to express her feelings. Today was a fresh start for the two of them, and that was more than she had ever hoped for with respect to their fractured friendship. Letting go of Amity’s hands, Willow stood and made her way around the table before stopping in front of Amity’s chair, extending her arms to invite the girl in for a hug. Standing slowly, Amity apprehensively wrapped her arms around the girl, only relaxing when she felt Willow’s arms gently wrap around her body, careful not to hurt her broken ribs. Relaxing into the hug, the two stood in the kitchen, embracing one another and the silence that had fallen across the room. Things were going to get better; in time, everything would be okay.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff before we get back into some heavy shit lolol.

“Are you comfortable, Luz?” Amity asked softly as the human buried her face deeper into the crook of her neck.

“So comfortable,” Luz muttered, voice muffled just enough to elicit a small giggle from Amity. It was a rainy day on the Boiling Isles, Amity and Luz having made themselves comfortable on the couch as they enjoyed the tranquility of being home alone while avoiding the acid falling from the sky. Since Amity had been hurt, the two found little to no alone time together, Eda and King staying home most days to help the injured teens. However, as bones began to mend and the teens found themselves more and more capable of caring for one another, Eda slowly grew more confident in the idea of leaving them alone while she and King went to work. Knowing that due to the rain, Eda would likely not be home until it passed, Amity and Luz opted to take advantage of their time alone, cuddling up as they watched a just about all of the anime Luz had saved on her phone before the pair opted to take an afternoon nap.

“Amity,” Luz spoke softly, as she felt the gentle touch of Amity’s fingers running through her hair. “You know, I love you right?” the brunette sleepily mumbled much to the green haired girl’s amusement.

“Of course I do,” Amity smiled. “It seems like you’re always telling me that right before you fall asleep,” she hummed.

Laughing at the remark, Luz smiled as she thought back to the first time those three words left her mouth, unintentionally, but true nonetheless as sleep had taken ahold of her. “I’m not falling asleep,” Luz groaned, nuzzling Amity’s neck with her nose.

“Oh, so this is an awake, ‘I love you’ is it now?” Amity retorted, a sly grin on her face. “What a privilege to get one of those,” she teased.

“It’s an I love you, I love you,” Luz chuckled as she sat up to meet the green haired witch’s eyes.

“Haven’t they all been, ‘I love you, I love yous?” Amtiy questioned, a slight look of confusion on her brow.

“Of course they have,” Luz laughed, “but... but after this, I want the next one to be different.”

“Different how?” Amity replied, no longer following the path Luz was on.

“Well...” Luz began tentatively, her brain making a pitstop at her heart as she searched for the right words to say. “It’s just that, its been awhile since we first said those words to each other, you know? And so much has change - has happened since then. We’re completely different people now than we were then if you think about it.”

“Yeah, I suppose we are,” Amity mumbled apprehensively, unsure where the conversation was headed. It was true. Since the first time the pair had uttered soft “I love yous” to one another, so much had changed. In a matter of weeks, the pair had been forced to grow up faster than any kids should have to, holding one another’s hand as each tackled demons from their past and present, a journey of healing Amity never anticipated to embark on, let alone with another person. Holding the human in her arms, the green haired witch couldn’t help but feel grateful at everything Luz had done for her - taking her in, tending to her wounds, listening to her cries - all of which so deeply meaningful yet seemingly provided with an ease as if she didn’t even have to try to be kind; she was kindness embodied. Never in her life could Amity recall feeling so unconditionally loved and accepted, the feeling of which was so new that it was at times overwhelming. As such, logically the witch knew that whatever it was Luz was building up to, surely it was with her best interest in mind; so why then did she feel so scared?

To her recollection in that moment, every romance novel Amity had ever read had never characterized change between lovers as a good thing. Though change in any relationship was something the witch knew to be inevitable, in the stories she read, it was always a factor that existed to grow people apart. Cliche phrases, “You’ve changed. It’s not you, its me. We’re different people now,” pulled from the paper of her mind’s eye as fear built in her heart, hanging on the human’s want for the words that had meant so much to the witch to now be different. Maybe this wasn’t love like the witch had thought it to be; maybe Luz just loved her like a friend. It had been several weeks since the words had left the human’s lips with a conversation around exactly what they meant having never been had. Perhaps she was a fool, Amity began to think, preparing herself for the worst possible direction this conversation could turn; a direction she was intimately familiar with. There was no way the human could really love someone like her; someone as cruel as she had been. It was impossible, after all, who would ever want to -

“Yeah,” Luz hummed, pulling Amity from the thoughts racing across her mind, “and I don’t know, I just feel like in that change, we’ve grown so close and, geeze, why is this so hard to say?” Luz groaned as she closed her eyes, Amity unsure if the hand she felt Luz’s heart extending was meant to save or suffer her own.

“It’s okay, Luz,” Amity whispered, pulling the human in closer, hanging onto her words as she tried to remain calm. “Just take your time.”

Burying her face in the crook of Amity’s neck once again, Amity felt the human’s face grow hot as an indecipherable mumble worked its way into the air.

“Er, I... I didn’t quite catch that last part...” Amity’s voice trailed as the human let out a defeated chuckle.

“I... I said I want the next I love you to feel different because I want this one to have been the last one we said as friends.” Pulling back from Amity’s arms, the human met the witch’s gaze, eyes wide with surprise.

“I don’t under...”

“I want you to be my girlfriend, Amity,” Luz blurted out, voice softening as the green haired girl’s name left her lips. “The next time I say those words, I want them to be different because... because I want to say them to you as my girlfriend.”

“Oh... OH,” Amity remarked, blood rushing to her face as her growing blush quickly evicted the apprehension that lingered on her brow, words failing as her mind momentarily wen’t blank in the absence of her fears.

“You... you don’t have to say anything now and... and I understand if you’re not ready or don’t want to but... but I just had to get it off my chest,” Luz sighed, eyes pulling away from Amity’s. “I had wanted to have this conversation sooner but with everything going on, it was hard to find the right time and today’s just been so perfect that I thought...”

“Yes, Luz,” Amity interjected, interrupting the avalanche of anxious words tumbling from the human’s mouth.

“Yes?” Luz questioned, hopeful eyes meeting Amity’s once more.

“I... I want to be your girlfriend. No, I’d love to be your girlfriend,” Amity, sputtered through what was becoming the dopiest, most beautiful smile Luz had ever seen.

“Really? Wow...” Luz asked in amazement.

“Of course, silly” Amity giggled, extending her arms to wrap the human up once more. “You’re the kindest and most loving person, I’ve ever met... if anything, I’m surprised you like me...”

“Why do you say that?” Luz asked, snuggling in closer to the green haired witch.

“Well, you know of all my worst parts; you know how I’ve hurt people...”

“But I’ve also seen how you’ve grown. I’ve seen how capable you are of love; how strong and resilient you are in the face of adversity. We all do bad things now and again, Amity, but that doesn’t necessarily make us bad people. The true mark of a person’s character is how they move forward to make that bad thing right. You’re doing your best to be better and you are so, so deserving of love.”

“Luz...” Amity breathed, eyes wide.

“And besides, if I’m being completely honest... I may have had a little bitty crush on you even before all of this,” Luz laughed nervously.

“Did you really?” Amity chuckled.

“I did. Why do you think I invited you to my grudgby game?” Luz smirked before shaking her head at the memory of her attempt to impress the green haired witch.

“So thats why you invited me, huh?” Amity grinned, face flushed. “So is this my fault then?” Amity joked, ushering to Luz’s leg, “did I distract you?”

“Yes, you did and now I’m in agony!” Luz whined as she playfully wiggled the toes sticking out of her cast, feigning a look of hurt on her face.

“You’re such a dork,” Amity scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

“But I’m you’re dork, right?” Luz smirked.

“I suppose,” Amity shrugged, pulling away from Luz slightly as she pretended to look elsewhere.

“Well, I guess you won’t mind if I kiss you, then?” Luz asked coyly.

“I... I suppose I wouldn’t mind,” Amity stuttered as she felt her face catch fire.

“O... okay then,” Luz stuttered, confidence now wavering in the face of her growing nerves. Moving from Amity’s arms as she repositioned herself on the couch before extending a hand to gently help Amity sit up, Luz psyched herself up for what she hoped would be a successful first kiss. Amity Blight was really going to be her first kiss, Luz thought to herself; who would have thunk it? Meeting Amity’s eyes, the two stared at at one another in silence for several moments before slowly leaning in to one another. Eyes closed, lips inches away from meeting as hearts raced, the pair collided, noses violently smashing into one another as the gracefulness of the kiss was lost. Once again staring at the other, eyes wide in shock, the girls broke out in laughter at the absurdity of it all.

“I... I’m so sorry, Luz,” Amity laughed, choking back tears. “If... if I’m being completely honest, I’ve never kiss anyone before so forgive me.”

“Really?” Luz chuckled on disbelief.

“Yeah well I mean, I’ve never had a girlfriend before so...”

“Me either,” Luz sighed, wiping a tear of laughter from her eye. “You know what that means, don’t you?”

“What?” Amity questioned.

“We’ll just have to figure this out together,” Luz replied, heart fluttering as she placed a gentle hand on Amity’s cheek before slowly directing her face towards her as she guided them into a deep kiss.

“Oh wow,” Amity sighed as the two eventually broke apart. “That was...”

“Amazing,” Luz breathed, eyes filled with love.

“Yeah, it was. Do... do you want to try it again?” Amity swooned.

“Yeah, I do,” Luz grinned as she rubbed her thumb across Amity’s cheek before once again speaking softly. “Hey, Amity?”

“Yes, Luz?”

“I love you,” Luz smiled as the words rolled off her tongue.

Staring into the eyes of the girl in front of her, Amity felt her heart swell, a wealth of emotion growing inside of her. “I love you too, Luz,” Amity sighed as she savored the day’s events. Luz was right, those three words, they did feel different, and Amity couldn’t be more grateful.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day back at school. A lot can happen in the 20 minutes before class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains descriptions of bullying and violence. Reader discretion is advised.

“Its going to be okay,” Luz said as she gave Amity’s hand a gentle squeeze as the two stood outside of the doors of Hexside. It had been weeks since the two had attended class, both sidelined by their injuries. Luz was well aware of Amity’s reservations in returning back to school, her fear of her parents showing up eclipsing any sort of excitement the young witch may have had regarding being back on campus. 

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right,” Amity sighed as she looked towards Luz, fear in her throat as she attempted to gear herself up to make her way inside. Luz was most likely right, Amity thought to herself. Her parents worked all day after all, the couple having never made time in the past to attend any of her school functions, making it seem unlikely for them to show up now, Amity reasoned. Staring at Luz a moment longer, The green haired witch sighed once more before adjusting the straps of her backpack and softly groaning. “Lets get this over with I suppose.”

As the two made their way into the hallways of Hexside, curious glances and quiet whispers met the two as their peers eyes followed them. “What are they staring at,” Amity heard the human mumble under her breath, a look of discomfort on her face as the two slowly made their way to their lockers. 

“Luz!” a familiar voice shouted from across the way, Amity’s eyes glancing across the crowded corridor for the owner. 

“Gus!” Luz exclaimed, excitement in her voice present for the first time since the couple had arrived at school. 

“You’re back!” Gus chided, face beaming with genuine happiness as Luz approached. “We’ve missed having you around here,” Gus declared as he ushered to Willow who had just finished retrieving her books from her locker. 

“Hey Luz!” Willow said through a smile as she stepped into Luz’s outstretched arm, softly returning the human’s embrace. “It sure was quiet around here without you,” the blue haired witch chuckled. 

“Its good to be back,” Luz laughed lightly, her grip returning to her crutches once more. 

“Hey Ami,” Willow smiled at the green haired witch timidly standing behind the human. “It’s good to see you’re doing a bit better,” Willow remarked noting the lack of bandaging on Amity’s hands, a thick pink scar running from the side of her hand towards her palm the only visible indication of the trauma she had suffered. 

“Hey, Willow, Gus,” Amity smiled softly, “it certainly is good to be feeling a bit better.”

“I bet!” Gus smiled. “We were really worried about you,” the small boy stated as he motioned his head towards Willow. 

“You were worried about me?” Amity questioned, voice draped in slight disbelief. Though she and Willow had recently started talking again, her insecurities remained, the idea of anyone, save Luz, worrying over her well being, especially those she had hurt, seeming farfetched to say the least. It wasn’t that the green haired witch was not grateful for the sentiment, the words the younger boy had spoke meaning more to her than she could fully comprehend. Rather, reasoning with the sense of guilt the sentiment unearthed was a battle the Amity was not fully prepared to undertake. 

“Of course,” Willow spoke softly as her eye’s met Amity’s, the blue haired witch sensing the discomfort in Amity’s tone. “No one deserves that kind of hurt,” Willow stated as she shook her head, extending an arm, her hand gently landing on Amity’s shoulder as she offered the girl a reassuring squeeze. 

Studying Willows face as she took in the girl’s words, Amity softly nodded as she placed her hand on top of the blue haired girl’s. “Thank you... both of you. That... that means a lot,” Amity remarked as she closed her eyes before allowing a small smile to cross her lips, the tranquility of the moment lasting until quiet snickers from across the hall made their way to her ears. Turning to face the laughter’s owners, Amity scowled as she made eye contact with a group of upper classmen who turned away in amusement at her offended look.

“What is with everyone today?” Luz frowned as she her eyes pulled away from the group Amity had been staring at as she turned to face Willow and Gus once more. 

“I’m not sure now that you mention it. This is the first I’ve seen folks act like this - HEY!” Willow shouted as Luz’s body crashed into hers, the girl having been shoved off her crutches from behind. 

“Boscha, what the hell?!” Amity yelled as she frantically reached for Willow and Luz as Gus moved to grab the human’s crutches. 

“Ahh...” Luz winced, her healing leg hurting for the first time in weeks, “I... I’m okay.”

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” the three-eyed witch chided as she approached Amity and Luz. “If it isn’t the school’s supposed top athlete and top student. Didn’t expect to see either of you around here after everything thats happened.”

“What are you talking about, Boscha?” Amity snapped as she helped Luz regain her footing. 

“The human here cost the school our chance at the finals with her little mishap,” Boscha scoffed as she scowled at the injured human. “First time Hexside hasn’t made it to the finals in 20 years. You broke a two decade winning streak along with those fragile human bones. It was a mistake ever letting you on the team. You had no business there to begin with and yet you still had to go and screw things up for the rest of us,” Boscha remarked, words dripping from her mouth like venom as she moved closer towards the human while adjusting her letterman jacket. 

“Leave her alone, Boscha,” Amity growled, positioning herself between Luz and the pink haired witch. 

“Amity!” Luz remarked as she moved in panic stopping only when she felt Willow’s hand grasp her shoulder so as to keep her from progressing. 

“And you,” Boscha stared down at Amity, a smug look of hatred and disgust on her face as she locked eyes with her former best friend. “You have a lot of nerve using me as your cover for spending time with... with this thing,” Boscha scoffed as she glanced at Luz in contempt.

“Don’t you dare talk about her that way,” Amity snarled as she took a step towards the pink haired girl. 

“And who’s going to stop me? You?” Boscha laughed. “What makes you think you can protect her when you couldn’t even protect yourself?”

“Wh... what did you just say?” Amity stuttered in disbelief, anger growing inside of her. 

“Ami, please...” Willow quietly pleaded, sensing a growing threat of violence escalating between the two witches standing in front of her, one hand still supporting Luz while the other ushered the young Gus behind her.

“Shut up, half witch, this doesn’t concern you,” Boscha spat as she shot a look of hatred towards the blue haired girl. “Besides, its not like she doesn’t know what I’m talking about. The whole school knows that perfect little Amity got her ass handed to her by her parents, if you can even call them that. Its not like they really wanted her anyway,” the pink haired witch smirked. 

“You shut your mouth!” Luz yelled as she shook off Willows grip and made her way towards Boscha stopping only as Amity put her arm out, further placing her body between the two. 

Turning to face the fuming human, Amity met Luz’s rage-filled eyes as she felt a look of panic grow on her face. “Luz you have to calm down; this isn’t worth it.”

“Yeah besides, human, what are you gonna do anyway huh? You can barely stand,” Boscha smirked as she studied the anger in Luz’s eyes. 

“Don’t listen to her Luz,” Amity remarked through gritted teeth as she turned back to face Boscha, her anger growing. “She’s not worth the energy,” Amity scoffed as she locked eyes once more with the pink haired girl before she felt Bosha’s body connect with her own as the two toppled into the ground, a thud echoing across the hallway as an anxious and curious crowd of onlookers grew.

“How dare you talk about me like that? And to the human no less?” Boscha growled as she say on Amity’s chest, digging her knee into the green haired girl’s ribs as her fist slammed into the side of Amity’s face several times before the injured girl shoved her attacker off in a burst of adrenaline. 

“Amity!” Luz yelled as Willow and Gus moved to hold the frantic human back, refusing to let the altercation result in another casualty. 

“You’re done for, Blight,” Boscha snarled. Standing over Amity as she prepared to hit the girl once more, Boscha froze as a booming voice cut across the hallway, causing the crowd of onlooking students to disburse. 

“What in Titan’s name is going on here?” Principal Bump roared as be approached Boscha, demanding an explanation as to why Amity was on the floor. 

“Amity fell, sir,” Boscha lied through her teeth, her eye contact with Amity never wavering as she spoke. “I was just about to help her up,” the pink haired witch said plainly as she extended her hand for Amity to take. 

“Like hell you were!” Luz shouted in rage and disbelief. 

“Miss Noceda! Control yourself if you’re going to intervene,” Principal Bump scolded. “Now what do you mean?”

“Boscha she...”

“She was going to help me up, Principal Bump,” Amity interjected weakly from the floor, the lie rolling off her tongue with the ease of a boulder cascading down a hill, rehearsed defenses of her abusers being second nature to the girl. 

“Is that so, Miss Blight?” Principal Bump questioned, eyes moving from Luz to Amity who still remained on the floor. 

“Amity!” Luz yelled, once again prompting backlash from Principal Bump as a threat of being thrown in the detention tract was made if her outbursts were to continue. Shifting her eyes to meet Amity’s as she scoffed, Luz was met with a look of quiet, pleading desperation from her girlfriend. Unable to hold her anger, Luz silently turned her head as tears pooled in her eyes. 

“Yes, its true,” Amity said quietly as she took Boscha’s outstretched hand before being forcefully yanked off the ground, the impact echoing through her ribs. Swallowing back a burst of pain, Amity choked out the words, “thank you,” much to the dismay of her friends. 

“Well then,” Principal Bump remarked with slight disbelief in his voice, “if thats the case, you kids better finish getting ready for class. The bell is due to go off any minute now.” 

As the group silently watched the administrator make his leave, Amity couldn’t help but breath a jagged sigh of relief, savoring the few seconds of peace that fell over her before Bosha’s voice cut through the quiet. “You better hope I don’t see you again today, Blight,” the three eyed girl whispered. “I’ll make you wish you got off as easy as your parents let you,” she remarked before walking past Amity towards her locker, slamming her shoulder into the green haired girl’s in the process. 

“Ami...” Willow spoke, pulling Amity’s attention back to the friends that stood in front if her. 

“Amity, why did you protect her?” Luz choked, disappointment in her voice as she locked eyes with her girlfriend. 

“Luz I...” Amity began before the screaming sound of the bell cut her off. 

“Ami, are you going to be okay?” Willow asked as her and Gus prepared to make their way to class. 

“Yeah, I... I think so,” Amity spoke softly as she offered Willow a reassuring nod. 

“Okay... just... just let us know if you need anything, okay?”

“Yeah, I will,” Amity sighed as she watched Willow and Gus depart before turning her attention toward the human once more. “Luz...”

“I don’t understand why you lied, Amity,” Luz whispered as she wiped a stream of tears from her cheek. 

“Luz, it’s... it’s complicated.”

“How Amity? How is lying to protect that... that asshole complicated?”

“Because Luz!” Amity shouted, drawing stares from students passing by on their way to class. “I just... I just couldn’t risk Principal Bump calling my parents over this,” the green haired witch sighed. “I know protecting Boscha wasn’t right but... but I... I just couldn’t risk it...” Amity choked, hot tears pouring down her face, the pain and anger caused by the situation finally catching up to her. 

“Amity I... I’m sorry,” Luz sputtered, eyes wide in shock as she processed her girlfriend’s words. How could she have not put two and two together, Luz scolded herself. She should have known better than to interject - than to escalate the situation. She put Amity at risk without even realizing it, her anger and pride having gotten the best of her at Boscha’s verbal and physical onslaught. This was all her fault, Luz surmised, her thoughts spiraling before Amity’s voice cut through. 

“No Luz, don’t be sorry. None of this is your fault. I just,” Amity paused, “I just didn’t know what to do. I was scared and this is just all so... so complicated,” the green haired witch sighed as the tardy bell screamed through the hall, the couple suddenly realizing they were the only ones left. “I... can we talk about this later?” Amity sighed as she wrapped her arm around her ribs, pain coursing through her side as she felt a growing heat on the side of her face indicating a forthcoming bruise. 

“Of course, love,” Luz sighed softly as she took a step towards the distraught witch in front of her. “Are you sure you’re feeling up to going to class?”

“Yeah I... I guess,” Amity mumbled, inwardly wanting nothing more than to go home but not wanting to pull Luz away from school; from her friends. 

“Okay,” Luz breathed reluctantly as she opened her arms to welcome Amity into a secure hug before the two parted ways. “I love you, Amity. We’re going to get you through this, okay?”

“Okay,” Amity choked as she buried her face into Luz’s shoulder lingering for several seconds before finally pulling apart, all sense of safety fleeting as the two left for class. “I love you too.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Hey Luz! Have you seen Mittens anywhere,” Ed chimed as he and Em approached the human standing on the steps just outside of Hexside. Having been looking around and waiting for Amity herself, the human regretfully had no answer to Ed’s question. Feeling a knot begin to grow in the pit of her stomach, Luz woefully met the twins’ gaze as she offered up an answer. 

“Hey Ed, hey Em,” Luz began, her chipper voice laced with anxious undertones, “I haven’t seen her since this morning and well, I am a little concerned.”

“Understandably so,” Em remarked. “We heard you both were back today and wanted to see you but... but then we heard about what happened with Boscha,” the green haired witch explained, wincing slightly as she stiffly repositioned the hand she had in her pocket. “Are you doing okay, cutie?” she asked the human, voice filled with concern. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’m more concerned for Amity than anything. I used to that kind of stuff. Back in the human world, kids weren’t exactly the nicest to me but I have to say, that is not what I was expecting to come back to,” Luz explained. 

“Yeah, that is a terrible way to be welcomed back,” Ed sighed sympathetically. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. Boscha is a total jerk.”

“You can say that again...” Luz sighed. 

“Luz!” a concerned voice called out as the sound of footsteps neared. Turning to find the voice’s owner, Luz watched as Willow and Gus approached. “Any luck finding Amity? Oh hey Ed, hey Em.”

“Hello Willow, Augustus,” Em replied shaking her head, a soft undertone of delight in her voice as she took in the sight of her sister’s former best friend. Perhaps the two were patching things up, Em thought to herself.

“Hey there Willow and Gus. We haven’t,” Ed remarked, “I take it you haven’t seen Mittens either huh?”

“No we haven’t,” Gus sighed. “We tried to find her at lunch to see if she wanted to eat with us but couldn’t. Then Luz told us she never stopped by her locker during passing period and from what we’ve heard from other folks, she wasn’t in any of her afternoon classes.” 

“Doesn’t seem like shes taking anyone’s scroll calls either,” Luz sighed, woefully staring at the scroll in her hands, the calls and messages she had sent to her girlfriend having gone unanswered. 

“You don’t think Boscha did something to her, do you?” Gus asked somberly. 

“No, thankfully,” Luz sighed. “I had classes with her all afternoon and other than seething, I didn’t see her do much.”

Concern knotting in everyone’s stomach, Emira finally pipped up, uneasy at the time the group was wasting just standing around and worrying. “Well how about this, why don’t we split up and look for her? Ed can go check at home and Luz can check back at the Owl Lady’s house. Willow and Gus, perhaps you can give the school one more walk through and then check the market place on the way back to your houses?”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Ed nodded in agreement with the older twin. 

“I agree,” Luz spoke as she fumbled with her scroll once more, the scrolls of everyone present pinging in unison as the human pressed send. “If anyone sees or hears from her, send a message to the group chat I just made. This way we can all stay on the same page.”

“Great idea, Luz,” Em remarked as she looked at the group of worried yet determined faces staring back at her. “I’ll go check the library. What do you say everyone shoots the chat a message here in an hour to check back in?”

“That sounds good but Em, what if we don’t find her?” Willow asked, voice tinged with sadness. 

“We will,” Em stated flatly. “We just have to.” 

Watching as the group disbursed on their respective missions, Em let out a heavy sigh as she began to make her way into town to the library, wincing once more as she removed her hand from her jacket pocket as she adjusted the bag on her back. You just have to be okay, Mittens, Em thought to herself as she looked up at the sky. As the oldest Blight sibling, she couldn’t help but feel responsible for the safety of her younger sister, regardless of the fact that they no longer lived together. Deep in her heart, Em knew something needed to be done about her family’s situation, though what that looked like, she was not quite sure. “Were going to fix this,” Em muttered to herself, “its going to be okay.”

——

“Do you think shes okay?” Luz asked somberly as she and Ed walked the path towards the fork in the road at the edge of the forrest. 

“Well, if theres one thing I know about Mittens, its that shes resilient,” Ed replied trying to sound hopeful as he swallowed back the numerous negative thoughts swarming his mind. Hopefully she is okay, Ed silently begged to himself as he hoped his parents hadn’t got word of his younger sisters return to school. “Perhaps she just needed a little time to herself after everything that happened this morning.”

“Yeah,” Luz sighed, “I suppose you’re right. I guess I’m just overreacting.”

“Overreacting?” Ed questioned, “I think you’re doing the perfect amount of reacting. You care about her after all. Its only natural to worry.”

“Yeah, I suppose so...”

“Besides, if I remember correctly, the last time she didn’t text back, something actually was wrong,” Ed replied as Luz grimaced. “Which I’m not saying to scare you or anything,” the green haired boy backtracked, “its more to say, its understandable that you’re feeling uneasy right now. I think we all are so don’t fee bad.”

“Yeahhh,” Luz whined. “I guess I just don’t want to come off as too over bearing or over the top, you know? I’m sure thats the last thing she needs right now I just... I just have a hard time balancing my feelings in all of this sometimes, trying to be supportive and positive even though its honestly terrifying.” 

“I know what you mean, kid,” Ed sighed as he placed a reassuring hand on Luz’s shoulder, the pair coming to a brief stop. “Em and I, we... we didn’t know about the abuse until a little while ago and when we did find out, well, we had no idea what to do. And then our parents hurt Amity and she left... thank Titan she left... but... but all thats to say, you’re right. It is terrifying and even more so, it is hard to know what to do. I think were all feeling a lot right now and its a lot to navigate but...” Ed’s voice trailed as he gathered his thoughts. “But I think the best thing we can do is just keep an open communication with Amity about it. At the end of the day, she needs to do what feels right for her and as her family and friends, we need to just do our best to see her through that.”

“Yeah, you’re right...”

“At the same time though, we do need to be cognizant about how all of this is impacting us mentally and emotionally as well. This isn’t easy, especially for you and your friends. You’re kids. You shouldn’t have to be carrying this weight but... but since we are... since you are, I want you to know that you don’t have to ever feel bad about feeling scared or worried or upset. You don’t have to put up a front, Luz. You’re feelings and your well being matter too, okay?”

Taking a second to study Ed’s face, Luz closed her eyes as a small smile crossed her face, the tension she carried momentarily easing up. “Thank you, Ed,” Luz finally hummed knowing the older witch was right. “You know,” Luz began as the pair once again made their way towards the fork in the road, “as much as Amity complains about you guys, you and Em are pretty great.”

“Of course we are!” Ed chuckled, relieved to see the human in slightly better spirits. “And you’re welcome, Luz. Its the least I can do for Mitten’s little girlfriend,” Ed teased, a grin on his face as he hoped to rile the human up with the joke. 

“Well, I appreciate it,” Luz remarked, noting the comment and the grin on Ed’s face before looking away coyly as the two finally approached the fork. “Its good to know my girl has such a supportive brother.” 

“Haha you better believer it! Wait a minute...” Ed replied stunned. “Your... girl?” he stammered as he watched Luz make her way down the path to the owl house. 

“Later, Ed,” Luz chimed, her back towards Ed as she continued down the path. “Don’t forget to check-in.”

“Yeah, right... later then,” Ed stared a moment in shock before turning to make his way towards the Blight Manor. Way to go, Mittens, he thought to himself with a smirk. Now where are you, he sighed as he hurried home. 

——

“Shes not here either,” Gus huffed as he let the door to another empty classroom slam behind him. 

“She wasn’t in this one either,” Willow sighed as she closed the final classroom door in the school’s abomination tract wing. “I guess we should take one last look outside and then head down town.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Gus grumbled. 

“Gus, are you okay? You seem a little frustrated,” Willow said with concern as she observed a scowl on the small boy’s face. 

“I am frustrated,” Gus sighed. “I just... I don’t know.”

“Talk to me, Gus,” Willow spoke softly. 

“I just feel bad for not doing anything when Boscha came around earlier and now Amity is missing and Ed and Em are worried.”

“Gus,” Willow remarked, surprised at her friend’s concern, “what happened with Boscha isn’t your fault. It all happened so quick that by the time she and Amity were on the ground, it was too dangerous to intervene.”

“I guess...” the small witch sighed. “I just feel bad. Like... like I should have stuck up for her. Boscha is a bully and I should have said something. Instead I just froze up.”

“Which is completely understandable,” Willow remarked. 

“I don’t know, Willow. Seeing Ed and Em so worried... I guess... I guess I just feel responsible,” Gus explained as he watched a look of confusion grow on Willow’s face. “I know I don’t know Amity well like you and Luz do but Ed and Em, they look out for me. Any time any of the other kids in the illusions tract try and mess with me, for whatever reason, Ed and Em always seem to be there to defend me. I guess I just feel bad that when someone they care about needed the same, I froze up.” 

“Gus,” Willow said as she gave an understanding nod. “You have big heart that we all know is in the right place. Its hard to know what to do in those situations. Boscha and even Amity, bullied me relentlessly for years and it never got easier standing up to them. Ed and Em, they aren’t going to fault or think any less of you for this morning.”

“Yeah I suppose,” Gus sighed. 

“Besides, you being here now, helping find their little sister, I’m sure that means more to them than anything,” Willow said, extending her arms to welcome the younger witch into a hug. 

“You really think so?” Gus questioned quietly as he returned Willow’s embrace, tears filling his eyes as he acknowledge the overwhelming slew of emotions flooding his mind and heart. 

“I know so,” Willow hummed as she gave her friend a small squeeze. 

Lingering in his friend’s arms for a moment longer, Gus breathed a small sigh as he pulled apart, determined not to let any more time pass in the search for the green haired girl. “Thank you, Willow,” Gus spoke, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

“Any time,” Willow smiled. “Now what do you say we continue our search?”

——

It had been roughly 30 minutes since Emira started off to the library, anxiety brewing in her stomach as she walked in silence. She couldn’t imagine the pain her younger sister must be feeling right now, having left an abusive home only to be met with violence at school. It wasn’t that fair that anyone should have to suffer so much, the fact that the one suffering being her sister leaving a particularly bad taste in the older Blight’s mouth. Where are you, Mittens, Em thought to herself as she began to read the first few messages that had floated into the group chat. There had been no sign of Amity at the Owl House, the Blight Manor, or at Hexside. 

Fear once again growing in her heart, Emira picked up the pace as she made her way towards the library. No matter how this situation turned out, the eldest Blight swore to herself that this would be the last time she let her younger sister get hurt. Things had to change, for the youngest Blight’s sake and no matter what, Em was going to make that happen. Approaching the steps of the library, Em sighed as she stared at her scroll once more before entering. Ed and Luz had agreed to search the forrest while Willow and Gus began their search down town. Mustering up as much courage and resolve as she could, Emira made her way up the library steps as she anxiously opened the doors, praying to Titan to that they would find her sister soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I head canon Ed and Em looking after Gus and Gus looking up to them as a result.
> 
> Anywho, where do yall think Amity is??


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some descriptions of injuries, abuse, and a panic attack. Please read at your own discretion.

“Mittens?” Emira questioned in quiet shock as she took in the sight of her sister curled up on the floor of her library hideout. “Mittens!” the green haired girl spoke again, this time as a yell as she ran toward the smaller witch on the ground. “Amity...” Emira whispered as she kneeled down near her sister as she hesitantly moved to place a shaky hand on her shoulder, not knowing what to expect in her touch. “Oh baby... what happened to you?” Emira sighed heavily, relieved at the sight of a faint rise and fall in the young witch’s chest.

“Mm what?” Amity groaned as she slowly moved to sit up. “Em?”

“Mittens.! Hey, you’re okay. You’re okay...” Emira choked through concern. “Mittens what happened? Why were you on the floor?”

“I... I had to get away,” Amity groaned as her once bandaged hand slowly moved to clutch her ribs.

“Get away? From what?” Emira questioned apprehensively.

“From school,” Amity spoke, barely above a whisper. “I didn’t want to be there. I couldn’t. Boscha, we... we got into an argument this morning after she pushed Luz,” the green haired witch stuttered, “and well, she told me she better not see me again today so I ran.”

“Mittens...”

“I couldn’t risk getting into it with her again, Em. I couldn’t risk getting in trouble and Principal Bump calling Mom and... calling them.”

“I understand,” Emira sighed, staring at her younger sister sympathetically as she watched Amity avert her gaze, a look of sorrow and embarrassment on her face. “But Mittens, I still don’t understand, why were you on the floor? And why weren’t you taking anyone’s calls?”

“I... I don’t know, Em,” Amity whispered. “The last thing I remember was running and now... now were here,” the smaller witch explained as she slowly sat up, pain shooting through her ribs and head causing her to double over.

“Woah, hey,” Emira spoke, concern carrying in her voice as she reached one hand out to support her sister’s back. “Take it easy, okay? Did Boscha hurt you? Ed and I, we heard you and Luz were back in school and then about the fight...”

“She... she tackled me. She dug her knee into my ribs and... and my head hit the floor...” Amity sighed. “I guess I must have fainted when I got back here. I don’t think my ribs were completely healed to begin with to be honest...”

“Thats not good, Amity,” the older witch spoke, brow furrowed in concern. “We need to get you back to the healers.”

“NO!” Amity shouted as her eyes grew wide, pulling away from her sister as she spoke. “I... I don’t want to.”

“No? What do you mean no? You’re hurt, Amity. Who knows what kind of damage Boscha did...” Emira argued as she leaned in closer to Amity.

“I don’t want to go, Em. I can’t leave. Its not safe.”

“Amity...” the older witch sighed in slight frustration as she tried to reason with the girl. “Amity, you have to. You could be bleeding on the inside. Theres a reason you fainted and we need to know what that is.”

“No, Em. I can’t leave. I can’t be found. What if Boscha told her parents I am back at school? You know they will tell Mom and Dad. Its only a matter of time until they start looking for me. The more I am out, the more chances I have of being caught.

“Amity, I understand but what good is hiding out going to do if you’re injuries end up getting you?” Emira pleaded. “Please, Amity. I just need you to trust me. Please, just let me help you.” The older witch sighed as she leaned in once more, extending her arms towards her sister for an embrace.

“NO DON’T!” Amity yelled at her sister’s movement as she flinched, instinctively swatting Emira’s hands away before cowering, bracing herself for an impact that would never come.

“Augh!” Emira groaned in pain as she grasped her wrist, tears forming in her eyes as a dull throb began to overtake her hand.

“Em...” Amity stuttered in shock at her sister’s pain. “Em I’m so sorry. I... I didn’t mean to hurt you. Your wrist.”

“Amity, no...” Em huffed as she tried to regain her composure. “Its not your fault.”

“But... but I hit you,” Amity said blankly, fear in her eyes as she processed her actions and the pain her sister was in. “Your wrist I... I hurt you...”

“No, Mittens...” Emira sighed, “You didn’t hurt me. Mom and Dad... they did.”

“Wh... what?” Amity choked, eyes devoid of emotion.

“After you left, things were quiet,” Emira explained. “Mom and Dad, they didn’t really speak to Ed and I about anything that happened. In fact, they weren’t even really around. But then about a week ago...” Emira shuddered. “Mom and Dad, they... they had got into a loud argument about something and well, it caught me off guard. I ended up dropping one of Mom’s favorite cups and when she heard, she rushed over. When she saw what happened, when she saw the pieces of the cup in my hand, she grabbed at my wrist and moved so sharply, that it... it did something to it...” the older witch sighed.

“Em...” Amity spoke in disbelief, anger and sorrow building inside of her as she took in her sister’s words. Their parents had never hurt anyone other than Amity in the past, the young witch taking the full burden of their parents anger. As such, when she left, it never crossed her mind that her siblings may very well be in danger, their parents having lost their outlet of frustration. Seeing her sister now however, clutching her wrist in pain, the severity of misjudgment Amity made in her assessment of her siblings’ safety was enough to make her stomach turn. How could she be so stupid? How could she be so naive? To think that just because she left, her parents would abandon their harmful ways, was completely foolish on her part Amity reckoned. What happened to Em, in Amity’s mind, she felt responsible - she was responsible this fact being made even more apparent when considering her sister’s injury was only exacerbated as a result of her lashing out. Perhaps she was no better than her parents. Perhaps despite her best efforts, these cycles of hurt were doomed to continue through her after all. Perhaps...

“Amity... are... are you okay?” Emira asked softly as she met the girl’s blank stare, interrupting the intrusive thoughts that plagued the young witch’s mind.

“Em, they hurt you,” Amity choked as tears began to pool in her eyes. “I... I hurt you. Em, this is all my fault. I should have never left. I should...”

“Amity, stop,” Emira softly ordered as she slowly raised her hands once more, careful not to make any sudden movements towards her sister who flinched in fear nonetheless. “Amity, please,” Emira begged. “Please come here.”

Stunned and overwhelmed, Amity hesitantly moved to make her way into her sister’s arms. “Em, I... I’m so sorry,” the green haired girl sobbed.

“Shh...” Em hummed softly as she gently stroked her sister’s hair. “It’s not your fault, baby. It’s not your fault.”

Still sitting on the ground, the pair embraced as tears softly made their way to earth as they poured down from the girls’ faces. As the minutes ticked on, a wave of thoughts flooded Emira’s mind as she contemplated how to move forward. It was abundantly clear that her and her brother were no longer safe in their home. At the very least, Amity was safe at the owl house but her and her brother were another story entirely. Perhaps it was time to try and find someone who could help them but with their parents status as wealthy socialites with political standing, finding someone who would believe them would be few and far between. This is hopeless, Emira thought to herself as she stroked her sobbing sister’s hair, but there just has to be a way. Thoughts spiraling, the soft pinging of her scroll found Emira bring brought back to reality.

“Em?” Amity sniffled as she felt her sister begin to pull away.

“Its okay, baby,” Emira reassured the girl as she checked her phone. “Its just Ed checking in.”

“Oh... you... you should probably go then. I’m sure he’s wondering where you are,” Amity spoke as she pulled completely from her sisters arms.

“More like wondering where you are. He’s checking to see if I found you. You gave us quite a scare, Mittens.”

“I... I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to be sorry. I understand why you ran and well... its not your fault we just... we all just really care about you.”

“‘All’?”

“Willow, Gus, and Luz... they had been looking for you as well when we all bumped into each other. We had split up to find you. We just wanted to make sure you were safe.”

“Oh...”

“Especially the human,” Emira hummed, trying to lighten the mood. “Seems shes taken quite the liking to you.”

“Em...” Amity groaned as a small grin creeped across her face for the first time all day.

“Well its true,” Emira laughed.

Silence falling over the room, Emira couldn’t help but notice the small blush creeping across Amity’s cheeks as a feeling of relief washed over her in the face of her sister’s momentary happiness.

“So what do you say we get out of here, Mittens?” Emira spoke softly, breaking the silence between her and her sister.

Taking a moment to process her sister’s question, Amity sat in silence as her eyes moved from her sister’s face to her wrist. Noting the bruising and swelling, Amity once again squeezed her eyes shut, not ready to make a decision. “Em, why didn’t you see a healer about your wrist yet?”

“They well... they didn’t let me,” Emira sighed as she cupped her injured wrist with her uninjured hand. “They just kept me home from school for a week until I could manage the pain and well, now I’m here,” the older girl explained as she met Amity’s worried eyes, thinking back on all the times she had seen her younger sister kept home from school after “an accident” with no record of Amity making any trips to the healer in memory.

“What... what are you and Ed going to do? You guys... you can’t stay there. Not if it means this...”

“To be honest Mittens, I’m not quite sure yet. I think the next thing that needs to happen is that the three of us talk about how best to handle this and until we can come up with something, things will stay as they are I suppose...”

“What if I come back home...” Amity whispered after pondering for a moment, her heart torn in feeling the actions she took to save herself lead to the demise of her sister.

“No,” Emira said flatly.

“But if I come back, they wont... they wont hurt you.”

“Amity, no,” Emira spoke soft yet firm. “I refuse to ever let you back near them. We’re going to figure this out but not like that.”

“Em...” Amity whispered, tears once again pooling in her eyes.

“Now please Amity, please come with me so I can get you some help. We... we can go to the healers together and then we can work on sorting some of this out, Ed and I can even ask Ms. Owl Lady if we can stay over tonight while we sort things out if that will make things feel a little less daunting.”

“I...” Amity hesitated as she considered her sister’s offer. “I don’t know Em. I just, I’m scared.“

“I understand, baby but that is why we’ll go together.”

“But thats just it, Emira! Don’t you see?” Amity exclaimed, fear and anxiety slowly creeping through her chest as the first wave of a panic attack began to arise. “You... you guys aren’t safe near me. Not from Boscha, not from Mom and Dad... You and Luz, you both got hurt because of me and... and I don’t know what to do! Its like if I stay away, their aggressions fall on you but if I am around and they try and get me, I’m scared of you all getting caught in the cross fire.”

“Amity...”

“I... I want to leave. I want to be with you guys. I... I feel safer when I am around you all but I’m scared. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you because of me and I... I just don’t know what I should do,” Amity stuttered as she grasped at her hair before involuntarily attempting to rock back and forth only to be met with a sharp, sobering pain in her ribs.

“Mittens I need you to breathe okay? I’m going to put my hand on your back is that alright?” Emira asked before seeing her sister offer a small nod. “Okay, now before we get to any of that, we’re going to get through this first. Tell me three things you see?”

“I don’t...”

“Common Mittens, you can do this,” the older witch spoke as she gently rubbed her hand in circles on her sister’s back.

“Um... b...books and... and a desk...”

“Good job, baby. Now give me one more, okay?”

“Um... a clock... I see a clock.”

“Great job Mittens now, tell me three things you hear, okay?” Emira said as she slowly moved in closer, gently wrapping an arm around her sister who shakily leaned into the small embrace.

“I... I hear the clock...”

“Good, good. What else?”

“I hear the sounds of the walls creaking,” Amity breathed, feeling her heart rate begin to slow.

“Great job, Mittens. How about one more?”

“I... I can hear your heart beat,” Amity hummed as she felt herself become more and more grounded, sighing as she zeroed in on the sounds of life echoing in her sister’s chest as a wave of exhaustion washed over her.

“Good job, Mittens,” Emira sighed as she pulled her sister in tighter. “You’re going to be okay. We’re going to be okay, alright?”

“Yeah,” Amity agreed wearily.

“Now Mittens, I need you to trust me, okay?”

“O... okay.”

“I know you’re scared and rightfully so, but right now we need to focus on getting you some help. I can’t promise nothing bad will happen but I can promise that I am going to do everything in my power to keep us safe. We all are, okay?”

“‘All’?”

“Yeah, all of us. You, me, Ed, the human, and your friends, were a team and were going to help get you through this... were going to all get through this together, okay?”

“But...”

“Ah, ah, ah. No buts. You said you’d trust me, remember?”

“Yeah...”

“Then trust me when I say that we need each other. We shouldn’t... we can’t do this alone, okay?”

“Okay,” Amity sighed, finally relenting as she relaxed into her sister’s arms. Though she was still scared, her sister was right about everything. They needed to see each other through this but first, they needed to get help.

“Okay, then,” Emira breathed a sigh of relief. “Now what do you say we call the others and take a trip to the healers?”

“That sounds like a good plan,” Amity said weakly through a small smile. “Hey, Em?”

“Yeah, Mittens?

“I... I missed you,” Amity choked as she clutched her sister’s shirt, thinking back on the weeks that had passed since she had last saw her siblings under less than idea conditions.

“I missed you too, Mittens,” Emira hummed as she gently tightened her embrace on the frail witch in her arms.

“I love you, Em,” Amity spoke once more as she closed her eyes.

“I love you too, Amity. So, so, much,” Emira sighed as she felt Amity’s body go limp with exhaustion in her grasp. “Everything is going to be okay,” the older witch whispered as she quickly summoned her scroll to call the others for help. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momma Lilith next chapter? Momma Lilith next chapter. 
> 
> Also chapter 4 has been updated with some dope art done by CircularCreations. If you haven’t already, be sure to check out their fic “Missing” here on AO3. Its a great read and can be found in my bookmarks. 
> 
> Its such an amazing feeling to see people’s take on my fic through art. Thanks again for the drawing, CircularCreations!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains descriptions of injuries and mild depictions of violence. Reader discretion is advised.

“Dr. Tabius said your sister will be okay,” Lilith said as she entered into the waiting room of the healer’s office. “She’s finishing up her exam but the fall she took coupled with Bosha’s body weight on her ribs most likely aggravated the fractures and her concussion. They are checking now to make sure nothing new is broken and there is no internal bleeding but from what they could tell at first glance, her injuries didn’t look too sever. Luz and Edalyn are still in there with her now.”

“Thats such a relief,” Edric sighed as he leaned back in the waiting room chair, having been on edge with concern for the well being of both his sisters since arriving at the healers.

“Indeed it is,” Lilith smiled weakly as she took a seat next to Edric.

“Have you heard anything about Emira?” Edric asked, as he glanced over at the older blue haired witch.

“Yes. Her x-rays came back showing a small fracture on her wrist. Luckily its nothing that will require surgery. Shes in the back with Nurse Minor now being treated.”

“Good, good,” Edric remarked as a nervous smile crossed his face. “School fights, am I right?” he chuckled attempting to reiterate the lie he and Emira had agreed to tell before asking Eda to meet them at the healers, Lilith’s presence being a surprise to the twins when they all met.

“A school fight, huh?” Lilith asked knowingly. “I was under the impression only Amity was involved in today’s scuffle, you mean to tell me Emira was involved as well?”

“Yep,” the green haired boy stated matter of factly, popping the “p” as he placed his arms behind his head.

“I see,” Lilith spoke. “So this has nothing to do with what Odalia and Alador did to young Amity then?”

“Y... you know about that?” Edric asked as he sat forward in his chair, surprised at the blunt line of questioning coming from his parent’s friend. Thinking on the situation more, the green haired boy couldn’t help but wonder what exactly Lilith was doing there in the first place. Sure Lilith was the Owl Lady’s sister but as far as Edric knew, her and the Owl Lady remained at odds with one another, what with Lilith working for the Emperor and Eda being the most wanted witch on the Isles. What could she be doing here then, Edric thought to himself, the blue haired woman’s question fully registering in his mind, was she here to report back to their parents?

“Yes Edric, I do,” Lilith explained, sensing the boy’s nerves. “Amity, she told me about the abuse a few weeks back. Edalyn and I were actually hoping to talk to you and your sisters about it sometime this week but given the current turn of events, perhaps we should speak sooner rather than later.”

“Our parents,” Edric spoke as he processed Lilith’s words. “You’re their friend, aren’t you? What makes you think we can trust you and why... why would you help us if it meant going against them?”

“Edric,” Lilith spoke softly as she prepared to explain her change of heart.

“Sorry to interrupt,” a voice chimed in as the door to the waiting room swung open.

“Oh Nurse Minor, Emira,” Lilith spoke as her eyes met the voice’s owner. “Its no problem at all. How is she Nurse?”

“Well as you can see, we got her patched up just fine,” Nurse Minor smiled as they ushered to the cast encasing Emira’s arm. “She maybe a little sore over the next few days so we are sending her home with some healing patches to help with the pain. Just apply one to her cast as needed.”

“Thank you so much, Nurse. We’ll be sure to do just that,” Lilith smiled. “Are you feeling okay, Emira?”

“Yes, much better thanks to Nurse Minor here,” Emira smiled as the Nurse returned her smile.

“Well then, if thats the case, I will leave you all too it. It sounds like you’re in good hands with your brother and Auntie here,” Nurse Minor chided as they turned to make their leave.

“Right, my Auntie,” Emira spoke, confusion in her voice as she caught Lilith’s eye. “Thank you again.”

Watching Nurse Minor make their way out of the room, a momentary silence fell over the trio before Edric stood to embrace his sister. “Em,” Edric muttered, emotions catching up to him.

“Its okay, Ed. Everything is going to be okay,” Emira hummed as she returned her brother’s hug before pulling away. “So,” Emira arched an eyebrow as she turned to face Lilith, “Auntie huh?”

“Oh, right. About that,” Lilith blushed at the girl’s question before looking around to make sure there were no healer’s staff within ear shot. “Apparently when Edalyn brought Amity in last time, she told the staff here she was Amity’s Aunt. Beings as were siblings and well, you’re siblings, I suppose the staff just assumed me to be your Aunt as well by proximity.”

“Got it,” Emira chuckled having always admired the Owl Lady’s quick witted antics. “I suppose that does make a lot of sense. If I may ask though, what are you doing here, Miss Lilith? Surely a high ranking government official such as yourself has better things to do than check on some reckless kids after a school yard scuffle.”

“Actually Em, Miss Lilith was just getting ready to tell me what brought her here before you came in,” Edric interjected catching Emira’s attention before hesitating as he nervously fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “She... she knows about Mom and Dad, Em. She knows about, you know,” he whispered, “the abuse...”

Wide eyed as she allowed her gaze to once again fall on Lilith, Emira spoke with poise as she pushed back her nerves. “Is... is that so. Well then Miss Lilith, do tell us what brings you here then? You are our parent’s friend after all which begs the question as to why you’d go out of your way for us. Surely they must have told you they have their reasons for their actions...”

Sitting in waiting room chair once more, Lilith sighed as she ushered the twins to join her. “Please sit,” the blue haired witch wearily spoke as the twins made their way to join her. “I have not spoken to your parents about any of this,” Lilith explained. “In fact, as I was telling Edric, I was only recently made aware of what had been going on when Amity came under my sister’s care after being hurt. I... I honestly didn’t know they did that to her but... but I wish I did,” the blue haired witch sighed as she met Emira’s eyes. “You see, I’ve not spoken to your parents since finding out. Before all of this, they told me Amity had run away and requested my help in searching for her but after learning of their transgressions... well, lets just say theres not a force in this universe that could ever get me to help them... Over last few weeks, Edalyn and I have been talking through various options to ensure Amity is kept out of your parent’s home and kept safe. While we knew you two still lived at home, Amity told us they had not hurt you and so while we planned on offering you two the opportunity for sanctuary regardless of what option we landed on, now that we’ve learned of what they have done to you, I’d like to strongly urge you two stay with us as well...”

“So,” Emira interjected, wide-eyed at the words the blue haired witch spoke. “You... you believe us then? You understand that they... they are monsters.”

“Yes, my dear,” Lilith sighed as she offered Emira a sympathetic look. “I just wish I had known... had realized sooner,” Lilith spoke as she thought back to all the times Amity had shown up to their training sessions injured or exhausted.

“I... I see...” Emira stammered as she looked down at her hands, her thumb idly rubbing at the cast encasing her arm. “Its... Its not your fault. The thing about our parents is, they will make it so you see only the image of them they want you to see. Edric and I... we... we didn’t know about what was happening with Amity until just a while ago either... until they about killed her in front of us,” Emira choked.

“Emira,” Lilith whispered as she watched the green haired girl attempt to regain her composure as her brother stared blankly across the room, remaining somewhat detached.

“All thats to say, its not your fault for not knowing,” Emira sighed. “But Miss Lilith, theres something I don’t understand, how can you possibly help us? Sure Amity is under Miss Owl Lady’s care now but legally... legally our parents still have custody over all of us and honestly, outside of you two - which no offense, is still a shock - who would even believe us? Next to the Emperor himself, there is no one more respected than our parents.”

“Thats just it, Emira,” Lilith knowing spoke. “Much like with me, there will always be people who rightfully believe the victim. But... but for those who don’t, there are ways of making them,” Lilith explained, sensing girl’s reservations from the look on her face. “With magic, some memories can be retrieved but that... that is a route I am hoping we will not have to go down lest your sister have to relive anything they did to her...” Lilith shuddered at the thought.

“I see,” Emira grimaced at the thought of her sister having to relive any of what she had gone through for a shot at safety. “And so if... when folks to believe us, its possible that we could be removed from our parents custody then? But if thats the case, what happens then? Where would we even go? No offense to Miss Owl Lady but I can’t really see a judge granting her custody of us,” Emira laughed wearily as disheartened tears filled her eyes.

“You’re certainly right about that,” Lilith chuckled, “and thats why Edalyn and I were thinking that perhaps... perhaps you could come live with me...”

“With... with you?” Emira asked, stunned as the movement of her brother perking up at the older witch’s words caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.

“Only if you’d like to that is,” Lilith spoke softly. “I know you have no reason to trust me, having been friends with your parents for so long and well, honestly, I wouldn’t blame Amity if she didn’t either despite how much closer we’ve gotten in the past few weeks but... but regardless, I care about you three and I’m willing to work for that trust and help you in any way possible if you’d like. Though knowing what I know now, I wish I could go back in time to stop any of this from happening, that just isn’t a possibility but... but helping see you kids through this to the best of my abilities, thats something I can do; its something I want to do. I know we’ve never been close but I watched you kids grow up and well, I do genuinely love you and so, if this is something you want, I am more than happy to see it through.”

“Miss Lilith...” Emira choked, emotions catching in her throat as the tension she had been harboring in her shoulders for weeks relaxed for the first time.

“Please, Emira dear, you both can call me Lily,” Lilith smiled as she watched several tears begin to pour down the green haired girl’s cheeks.

“Thank you,” Emira choked as she rubbed her uncasted arm across her face to dry her tears. “That... that really means a lot I just... we need to talk to Amity first and...”

“Of course, dear,” Lilith hummed as she stood to walk over to the chairs in which Ed and Em sat, crouching down as she gently extended her hands for the twins to take as she looked into their eyes. “Theres no pressure in any of this okay? And if theres a different way you’d prefer I support you, please let me know. For now, just know, you aren’t alone in this. Edalyn and I, were here for you and we are going to do everything we can to keep you safe while you sort things out, okay?”

“Okay,” Emira spoke as Edric let out a small, relieved sob.

“Okay,” Lilith smiled as her thumbs across the hands she held in her own, holding on until the twins once again seemed calm.

“Thank you, Miss Li... Liliy,” Edric spoke breaking his long period of silence, a slight sense of hope in his chest resulting from everything he had heard.

“Always,” Lilith gently hummed as she stood, ignoring the crack of her knees and back as she moved, having crouched down longer than anticipated in her quest to comfort the kids. “Now what do you say we go check on your sister?”

Turning to face one another, the twins met each other’s tired eyes as small, relaxed smiles crossed their faces. “That sounds great, Lily,” Emira smiled. “And please, you can call us Ed and Em.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Theres going to need to be a lot of development in Lilith's relationship with the Blight kids but I think a good first step is just letting them know that they have someone in their corner.
> 
> Also! It was kind of cool to bring back Dr. Tabius and Nurse Minor from ch. 10. I def didn't expect them to come up in more than one chapter when I originally wrote them in to the story so it was kind of cool that they made a second appearance. Might have to do some character design sketches for them or something.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoyed!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings this time! Enjoy some well deserved the fluff. Y’all deserve it.
> 
> P.S: If yall like this fic and could recommend it to your friends, I’d appreciate it! Happy reading :)

“Hey babe?” Luz spoke from across the lunch room table. It was mid-way through the Friday of their first week back - a week that had proven to be particularly physically and emotionally grueling after the couple’s altercation with Boscha at the onset.

“Yes, Luz?” Amity squeaked in surprise having been pulled from her thoughts, a light blush crawling across her cheeks.

“Are you okay, love?” Luz asked through a chuckle noting the red tint of her girlfriend’s face.

“Yes! Of course!” Amity laughed nervously. “I just wasn’t paying attention and then... well... yeah...”

“Ooooohkay?”

“Yeah, so anyway, whats up?” Amity breathed, inwardly shaking her head at the jumble up mess her words had become.

“Well,” Luz said as she extended her hand across the table, one that Amity graciously took. “I was just thinking that if you aren’t busy tomorrow - which I’m pretty sure you aren’t beings as we live together haha - perhaps you’d might like to go on a date with me?”

“Oh,” Amity sputtered wide-eyed at her girlfriend’s proposition. Despite the fact that the couple had been dating for going on two weeks and has been friends even longer, Amity found herself increasingly more bashful around Luz, the witch blushing at any and every sign of affection received from the human. Having very minimal experience receiving any kind of love or affection from anyone in her life, save her siblings, to love and be loved in return seemed a concept so simple yet remained overwhelming. Coupled with the fact that the romantic love was a territory completely new to her, it only made sense that the green haired witch found herself bemused before pleasantly surprised at her girlfriend’s gestures.

“Well?” Luz asked with a grin as she watched her girlfriend process her feelings, a habit in which the human had come to expect as routine knowing many of the emotions Amity was experiencing as of late were new.

“That would be wonderful,” Amity said through an ear to ear smile that had formed on her face as she patted the human’s hand in excitement. “What did you have in mind?”

“Now that my love, is a surprise!”

“A surprise? For me?”

“Yes indeed! And its one I think you will quite enjoy.”

Staring at the loving look in Luz’s eyes, Amity couldn’t keep her heart from fluttering as her curiosity peaked, wondering what the human had in store. “Thats so sweet Luz, I can’t wait,” Amity hummed in contentment, “but could I maybe get a tiny hint at what were doing so I know what to wear?”

“Oh yeah, sure,” Luz chuckled as she watched the excitement on her girlfriend’s face grow. “Hm, we should probably wear something old along with some comfortable shoes. We’ll be doing quite a bit of walking.”

“Okay!” Amity smiled as her curiosity grew. “But wait, walking? Are, uh, you sure you’re going to be able to do that?” the green haired witch remarked, ushering to the pair of crutches propped up against a wall near the table that had caught her eye.

“Oh yeah,” Luz remarked confidently. “No need to worry about me! So long as I got these babies, I am good to go!” the human chided as she flexed her arms, eliciting a light chuckle from her girlfriend.

“Whatever you say,” Amity grinned, rolling her eyes at cocky smirk on the human’s face.

Finishing their lunch with smiles cemented on their faces, the pair found them selves independently counting down the minutes until the school day’s end, both mentally running through a list of preparations needed for their date the following day. The bell screaming signaling the end of lunch, the pair stood to part ways for the remainder of the day, leaving one another with a warm embrace and a loving kiss. As each departed, feelings of happiness trailed behind. With quick glances over their shoulder ensuring the other was out of sight, the girls pulled out their respective scrolls, quickly shooting off a quick text of some last minute advice, both wanting to get this first date right.

——

“Oh!” Edric and Emira said in unison as the sound of their scrolls going off pulled their attention away from their busy afternoon of cutting class.

“It’s from Mittens,” Emira hummed as she opened the message. “Did she text you too?”

“Nope, but Luz did,” Edric grinned as he studied the screen in front of him, a list of questions from the human front and center as the last few pieces of “Operation: First Date” fell into place.

“Mittens?” Jerbo asked turning to Viney, the younger of the two twins in his lap too preoccupied with texting Luz to bother hearing the question.

“Thats their younger sister, Amity,” Viney chuckled as she absentmindedly stroked Emira’s hair, watching the girl in her arms text away at her sister with considerable ease despite the cast that engulfed her arm.

“But why...” Jerbo asked before Viney interjected.

“Because apparently Luz and the little Blight are going out. Seems like everyone in this family has a thing for brunettes, am I right?” Viney laughed as she shot Jerbo a wink. “I find it adorable to be honest. Not sure if you’ve talked to Luz lately but she’s head over heels for the girl. They’ve been together for awhile now but tomorrow’s their first real date, what with everything thats been going on and all. From the sounds of it, its going to be amazing. That Luz, she sure is one to go all out.”

“Yeah, I know all of that but why...”

“Oh if you already knew all of that why didn’t you stop me?” Viney laughed. “So ‘but why’ what then?”

“What I’ve been trying to say is, ‘but why’, Mittens? Of all the things they could come up with to call her. Not that its not adorable but, Mittens?”

“Who knows,” Viney shrugged as she placed a kiss a top Emira’s head. “These Blights are an enigma.”

“I guess so...” Jerbo remarked letting his voice trail before his attention was pulled to the person in his lap.

“I want a kiss on my head too,” Ed chided as he continued to text away on his phone, his eyes having never left the screen.

“But how did you...” Jerbo began to question looking back at Viney in confusion as to how his boyfriend could possibly know of the kiss given to his sister by her girlfriend.

“An enigma, I say...” Viney shrugged.

——

“And you’re sure these are the right flowers?” Luz asked as she looked at the bouquet of sunflowers in her hand.

“They sure are,” Ed grinned as he studied the human’s face, the two making a few last minute preparations for Luz’s date with Amity later in the day. “Besides, even if they weren’t, I’m sure she’s love them anyway because they are from you,” Ed smiled as he ruffled the human’s hair.

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right,” Luz sighed as she pulled a several snails from her pocket and paid the merchant for the flowers before placing them in her backpack. Having recruited Edric to help her with date planning, Luz asked the older witch to accompany her to the market place on the bright and early Saturday morning to gather a few last items for her forthcoming date with Amity. Though the couple had spent a lot of time with one another, often spending evenings cuddled up watching a movie, telling stories, or drawing, the Luz and Amity had yet to formally go on a date.

Luz, having never had a significant other before Amity, found herself slightly lost in the process of planning having only the fictional stories of romance she both read and wrote to rely on for guidance. Since learning of Luz and Amity’s status as a couple at the onset of the week however, Ed found himself emotionally invested in the success of their relationship, walking Luz through various things she could do to make his little sister feel special and loved, a date being one of them. Familiar with many of the young Blight’s favorite things, Ed felt that it only made sense that he’d be the one to help Luz prepare for such an occasion and happily obliged when asked to do so.

“Common, Luz,” Ed said as he placed a hand on Luz’s shoulder, studying the nervous look on her face. “It’s gonna be okay, kid. I know first dates can be kind of intimidating, especially if you’re the one planning it but trust me, today is easily going to be one of the best days of Mitten’s life no matter how it goes simply because you put in the time and effort to make it special.”

“You really think so?” Luz asked through a pensive frown.

“I know so,” Ed smirked, thinking back on his first date with Jerbo months earlier, recalling the apprehension on the boy’s face as he anxiously handed Ed a pot with a tiny bat shaped floral abomination he had created.

Taking in a deep breath and momentarily holding on to the air before sighing, Luz smiled as she looked at the flowers, the deep gold of the petals reminding her of Amity’s eyes, eyes she’d give anything to see filled with happiness. “Okay,” Luz finally smiled, “well in that case, I guess we better finish getting the last couple things I need.”

“Sounds like a plan, champ!” Ed grinned as he pulled the human in to a side hug. “So what’s left?”

“Well, I wanted to pick up a couple of sandwiches from this restaurant Amity said she likes and I also wanted to pick up a couple of smocks for later this evening. I know I told Amity to wear something old but knowing her, she’s probably going to dress nice regardless,” Luz chuckled as she thought about her girlfriend’s impeccable fashion sense, “and so I figured I should probably wear something nice too.”

“Good thinking, kid!” Ed hummed as the pair began walking towards their next stop. “So what were you thinking of wearing then?”

“Hm, now thats a good question,” Luz said as she crutched forward, thinking on the limited wardrobe she had back at the owl house. “I guess I’ll have to see what Eda has back at home,” Luz chuckled, “I didn’t exactly pack anything nice before coming here. I’m technically supposed to be at summer camp after all.”

“Oh thats right,” Ed hummed. “Guess we better add one more stop to our list. I know this great little clothing shop not too far from here.”

“Ah, thats great and all but,” Luz said with a tone of slight embarrassment, “I kind of only have enough snails left to get the sandwiches and the smocks. I uh, haven’t been able to help Eda at the shop since I broke my leg and so things have been a little tight around the owl house and...”

“Hey, don’t worry about that,” Ed spoke, turning to the human as he offered a reassuring smile. “I’ll take care of that.”

“But, Ed, I couldn’t possibly...”

“Ah, ah, ah, no ‘buts’,” the older witch smirked. “I’m glad to do it and besides, I can’t have my little sister’s date looking like a mess.”

“Ed...” Luz groaned.

“Now turn that frown upside down, human! We have a lot of work to do and not much time to do it... especially with how fast you walk,” Ed laughed as the two continued on their way.

——

“Do you think she’ll like it?” Amity said as she painted several final details onto the wooden canvas stationed in front of her.

Staring at the canvas, studying the work of art in front of her, Emira smiled softly as she looked at the work. It was a painting of Luz and Amity clad in Azura and Hecate regalia, the couple lovingly holding hands as each raised their staff in the air in a show of power. “Honestly, Mittens? I think she’s gonna flip when she sees this. It’s astounding!”

“You really think so?”

“Hell yeah I do! I mean, whats not to love? Its you and her and your guys’ favorite characters - not to mention you painted it yourself which is amazing in and of itself.”

“Thank you, Em,” Amity smiled gently as she cleaned her brushes before returning them to their spot on the craft shelf she kept in her library hide away. “And thank you for helping me prepare this morning. If I’m being honest, I’m a little bit nervous for... you know...”

“For your big date?” Em grinned as Amity blushed, smiling ear to ear.

“Yeahhh,” Amity sighed as she gently sat down on the bean bag chair occupied by her sister as she leaned into her sister’s arm. “I don’t know, it just means a lot to have you here with me. I’m not exactly good at this love stuff.”

“I wouldn’t miss being be here with you for the world, Mittens, especially since this is your first real date! If anything, I’m honored,” Em hummed as she leaned her head atop her sister’s. “And don’t worry, Amity, you’re doing just fine. Love isn’t always easy. It takes work to create and manage a healthy relationship, but when you’re with the right person, you’ll find it comes naturally and is always worth the work.”

“Yeah,” Amity hummed as she closed her eyes, thinking of Luz and everything about her that the green haired girl had fallen for. “You’re right. It’s definitely worth it.“

“Of course I am,” Em laughed. “Don’t think Viney would have stuck around as long as she has if I wasn’t,” Emira said smiling as she stared at the hearts Viney had scribbled on her cast around her name.

“Who knew you were such a softie, Em,” Amity teased as she playfully jabbed her sister in the ribs.

“What can I say,” Em laughed with a shrug as she joked, “love ruins you, kid.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Amity chuckled as she relaxed into her sister’s arm once more, gently placing a hand over her ribs to dull the ache in her healing bones born out of laughter.

“So little sister, I don’t think you ever told me,” Emira spoke softly as she turned to meet Amity’s eye. “What about the human won you over?”

“Oh,” Amity squeaked as a blush crept her face. “Eh... ah... uh... shouldn’t we uh... be getting ready,” the witch stuttered nervously.

“Oh come on,” Em grinned, “I think we have a little bit of time to spare for some sisterly bonding. And if you tell me, I may or may not have a cute surprise for you to wear on your date this evening.”

“But Luz said to wear something old...” Amity groaned despite being pleasantly surprised at her sister’s gesture.

“Oh common, just be careful and you’ll be fine. Now spill,” Em ordered through a coy smile.

“Fineee,” Amity whined as the blush on her face intensified as did her smile. “Okay, where should I start... well theres a lot of things that made me fall for Luz...”

“Oh this is going to be so good,” Em whispered through a smirk as she listened intently to her sister’s every word; if anyone deserved love and happiness, it was her.

——

“I see you’re all ready for your big date, huh kid?” Eda grinned as she spotted Amity walk downstairs sporting a brand new yellow sundress paired with matching flats, her hair all down with her bangs swept to the side.

“Oh, hey there, Ms. Owl Lady,” Amity blushed, not realizing the older witch was home having only arrived back at the owl house a half hour prior herself. “Yes, I am. Have you by chance seen Luz? Its almost three and I believe were supposed to be leaving soon.”

“Nope, I haven’t seen or heard from the kid all morning come to think of it,” Eda replied scratching her chin.

“Mittens! You almost forgot this!” Em yelled, running down the stairs carrying a bag with Amity’s painting securely inside.

“Oh, thanks, Em! I would hate to forget this,” Amity smiled at her older sister.

“And what pray tell might that be? It better not be apple blood. I’ve told you kids once and I’ll tell you again, don’t be out there doing anything I would do,” the older witch spoke sternly despite the huge grin on her face.

“I know, Ms. Owl Lady,” Amity laughed as she took the bag from her sister. “It’s just a small painting I made for Luz. I wanted to give it to her on our date today as a little surprise.”

“Aw, now isn’t that nauseatingly sweet. And hey! You’re even doing something I totally wouldn’t do so you’re following the rules to boot!” Eda snorted. “And kid, you can call me Eda. No need for formalities between family,” Eda smirked before turning to Em, “same goes for you too.”

“Oh, okay. Thank you, Eda,” Amity smiled softly before her attention was pulled to a knock at the door.

“Oh Amityyyy. You’re date is hereee. Hoot,” Hooty teased from the other side of the door, eliciting a laugh from voices Amity knew to belong Ed and Luz.

“You ready for this, kid?” Eda grinned as she watched Em make her way to open the door.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Amity spoke through a grin, clutching her bag as she nodded for her sister to open the door.

“Wow, you look amazing, Mittens!” Ed chimed as he saw his sister from just outside the open door.

“Yeah...” Luz said, eyes wide and full of love as she took in the sight of her girlfriend, as a light blush dusted her cheeks. “Amazing...”

“Th... thank you, Luz,” Amity said, equally as stunned. There before her stood Luz, sporting what looked like a brand new light burgundy button down with the sleeves rolled up, matched with a royal purple baseball cap, a pair of black denim jeans and a boot on her uninjured foot. Mouth slightly ajar, Amity felt her cheeks begin to burn as she took in the beauty of the girl in front of her.

“Ah hem,” Ed said as he nudged Luz gently in the side, breaking the silence that had fallen over the group.

“Oh, right,” Luz said as she handed the boy a crutch before shifting to grab the flowers from her bag. “Th... these are for you, Amity,” Luz squeaked as she handed Amity the bouquet of sunflowers she had purchased from the market earlier that morning.

“Luz, they are beautiful,” Amity said as she studied the flowers before pulling them to her nose as she took in the fragrance. “I absolutely love them.”

“Not nearly as beautiful as you though,” Luz muttered in loving disbelief as she watched the girl take in the sight of the flowers.

“Gross,” Eda groaned as the twins chuckled. “Okay kids, you guys are burning day light! Go have fun on your date. I need some time to recover from  
how disgustingly adorable all of this was.”

“Yeah,” Em nodded in agreement. “Enjoy yourselves. You deserve it.”

“And if you guys need anything, were all just a scroll call away, alright?” Ed added with a smile.

“Sounds good, to me. What do you say, Ams? Are you ready?” Luz asked through a loving smile.

Momentarily staring at her girlfriend before turning to face Eda and the twins behind her, Amity felt her chest fill with warmth, grateful at the efforts put forth by her found family to help make the day special. Looking back to Luz, the witch was once again met with nothing but love as she smiled, placing a gentle hand on Luz’s shoulder. “I’m ready.”

As the pair made their way down the trail leading from the owl house, Eda and the twins watched in silent contentment, happy for the couple and the love they had found in one another. Though things had been exceedingly difficult for the group as of late, a sense of share relief was felt among everyone at the seamlessness in how the day had played out, all aware of the amazing afternoon Luz had planned to really drive the good feelings home. As group watched the couple finally fade out of sight, smiles were shared as the group prepared to part ways, the tranquility of the moment lost in a heavy, high pitched sigh.

“I wish someone would take me on a date, hoot,” Hooty groaned.

“Can it, Hooty,” Eda snapped as she closed the door, the sound of Hooty sighing carrying in the air as the twins lightly chuckled before making their way into town, dates of their own waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date fluff next chapter? Date fluff next chapter.
> 
> And then back to some heavy angst 😀


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like, this ended up being less date fluff because it turns out I’m terrible at writing dates but anywho, it is still pretty damn fluffy. Hope y’all enjoy. 
> 
> P.S. I’ll probably add chapter art for this later.

“We’ve been walking for quite awhile now,” Amity said as she glanced over to Luz who had a wide smile on her face. She sure is beautiful, Amity thought to herself as a light blush crawled across her face, facing forward before Luz could answer the question.

“Yep! I am doing just fine,” Luz hummed as the pair continued forward. By all accounts, it was a normal day on the Boiling Isles, the sun peaking through the few clouds that lingered in the sky, the air crisp, a slight breeze working its way through the human’s hair. As the two walked through the forrest, Luz took in the sights around her - eyeless birds singing, trees baring their teeth in a wicked grin, and forrest critters looking curiously out on the couple as they wandered through - everything as it should be. Despite this, Luz couldn’t help but feel the world looked a little brighter today, smiling as she stole a quick glance at the girl beside her, her beauty causing the human’s heart to skip a beat as her grin widened. “Beautiful...” Luz muttered, eyes softening.

“It is, isn’t it? I’ve never seen the Boiling Isles look so... so warm,” Amity hummed as she thought of Luz behind the mask her words. Seeing Luz nod in agreement, Amity let her mind wander as the pair progressed through the forrest, a comfortable silence falling between the two as the neared their destination. It had been years since the green haired girl had ventured to this part of the of the woods. As a child, she often spent time in the forrest, the peace and tranquility providing a much needed break from the chaos at home. The days spent in the forrest, away from the world, were some of the best days of her childhood.

Prior to their fall out, Willow would meet her in the forrest on occasion, the two playing and enjoying each other’s company in the beautiful flowers her friend would bring into bloom. One flower in particular had always stood out to the witch - the sunflower. Its beauty captivated her, the flower’s deep dark center holding fragile seeds of life waiting for an opportunity to bloom, surrounded by yellow petals that felt like hope - a metaphor for her life. To see them now, to be gifted them by the girl she loved, reinforced that hope as she reflected on the past month.

So much had changed since the girl had left the Blight Manor. She had grown and had begun to heal both physically and mentally from the trauma she had endured. She was learning to trust and be vulnerable again for the first time in years and in doing so, she had found friends and she had found family. And though her healing journey was only just beginning, she felt grateful for the chance to recover in a space that finally felt safe enough to do so - a place that felt like home surrounded by people who loved her.

Staring at the sunflowers Luz had gifted her, Amity let out a content hum as she gently caressed a leaf. These flowers - this simple gesture of kindness, of love - they in what they represented meant so much more to her than she could ever put into words. Regardless of what happens next, Amity thought to herself, at least she wouldn’t be alone; there was hope in her and the people around her, and in that hope, she found power.

“We’re almost there,” Luz chimed, pulling Amity from her thoughts, the green haired witch meeting the brunette’s grin with a smile. “I’m so excited! I wish I could just scoop you up and run the rest of the way,” the human laughed much to Amity’s amusement.

“If only your crush hadn’t distracted you during that grudgby match,” Amity winked with a grin.

“Not gonna lie,” Luz chuckled, “as much as breaking my leg hurt, you coming into my life made it totally worth it. Heck, I’d do it again if I had to.”

“Let’s not get carried away now,” Amity laughed as she shook her head. Taking in the sights around her, Amity began to recognize where the path they were on was heading. Shortly before them, the green haired girl recalled an empty field just outside the forrest - a field she would visit after particularly bad days at home. She recalled wishing she would disappear as she lay in the middle of it, staring up at the vastness of the sky as she tried to tell herself that by comparison, her small world was insignificant. Melancholy washing over her, Amity felt her stomach slightly twist as the thought of seeing the field once more. I wonder if she knows, Amity thought to herself as she glanced over at Luz. No on in her life to her knowledge knew of her trips to the field; there was no way Luz could know, Amity reckoned.

“Luz, I...” Amity started, feeling nerves work her way into her chest before her girlfriend interjected.

“It’s just a little further up now, Amity,” Luz said as she came to a halt as she met the anxious eyes of her lover. “Are you okay, love?” Luz asked, sincerity lining her voice as she took the girl’s hands in her own.

“I...” Amity began, thinking for a moment before settling on an answer. “Yeah, I’m okay, just a little anxious for what’s to come,” the green haired girl smiled opting to push her fear aside. Perhaps returning to this place was a sign, she thought, and perhaps it was a point of healing. Maybe after all this time, in making new memories she could reclaim the space she once felt lost in; maybe this was an opportunity to finally feel found.

“Okay,” Luz said, a slight frown of disbelief on her face as she studied the girl in front of her. “But if you weren’t okay, you’d tell me right?” Luz asked apprehensively.

“Of course, love,” Amity smiled weakly, giving Luz’s hands a squeeze before releasing them to cup the human’s face as she pulled her in for a kiss. “Should we continue on then?” Amity asked as she stared into Luz’s eyes.

“Yeah,” Luz nodded, offering a gentle smile in return before a mischievous grin crossed her face, “but under one condition!”

“And what might that be?” Amity remarked both bewildered and amused.

“You have to close your eyes until we get there!” Luz chimed.

“But how exactly will i get there if I can’t see?” Amity chuckled.

“Put your hand on my shoulder and I will lead you,” Luz explained.

“But Luz...”

“Trust me, Amity, it will be okay. I won’t let you fall,” Luz smiled.

“Alright then,” Amity groaned through a smile at the human before closing her eyes and placing her hand on the human’s shoulder.

“Perfect! Then lets go,” Luz hummed as she carefully resumed walking. As the pair made their way forward, Luz felt the butterflies in her stomach grow more and more impatient as apprehension set in. I really hope she likes this, Luz thought to herself, as the neared the path’s end, wanting above everything else for today to continue to go perfectly. “Okay Amity,” Luz smiled as she took in the sights in front of her, the pair slowing to a stop. “We’re here! You can open your eyes now,” Luz spoke as she turned to observe her girlfriend’s reaction.

“Okay,” Amity laughed nervously, squeezing her eyes shut tighter before releasing a breath as she prepared to face the field. Slowly opening her eyes, the green haired girl blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the light outside of the forrest; light that illuminated thousands of sunflowers in the field before her. “Luz this...” Amity choked, as she studied the land she once knew to be barren, now filled with the very flower that filled her with hope.

“I know sunflowers are your favorite,” Luz smiled as she watched her girlfriend’s eyes fill with tears. “You know, I came across this field shortly after I arrived in the Boiling Isles. Compared to how busy everything seems here, how empty and untouched the field was seemed surreal to me,” Luz explained. “I know I mentioned this before but back home, I didn’t really have friends and so when I got here and met Eda and Willow and Gus, I had a really hard time being open with them when I needed someone. Because of that, anytime I felt sad or frustrated or angry, I found myself coming here just to be alone under the sky. It gave me space to think but in a lot of ways, it also made me sad. It made me feel small and insignificant,” Luz spoke as Amity stared in disbelief at what she was hearing, Luz’s story so similar to her own. Turning to face the field, Luz continued, “After I got settled in and started to get to know people a little bit more, I found myself more and more willing to be open and as a result, I found myself feeling less alone. I didn’t come to the field as much because I had people I could come to instead - people like Eda, and Willow and Gus and your siblings and you...” Turning back to Amity to take her hands once more, Luz offered the girl a loving smile. “I’m grateful for you all because where I felt small and alone, I now feel full and whole. I wanted the same thing for this place, Amity. It held me when I felt like I had no one else; it took on my sadness and well, I didn’t want this place to have feel that way anymore,” Luz said as she gave Amity a knowing look and her hands a squeeze. “And I hope you don’t have to feel that way anymore too... And so...”

“And so you filled it with sunflowers...”

“I did,” Luz grinned as she took in the stunned look on Amity’s face. “With some help of course,” the human chuckled patting her broken leg, “there was only so much I could do on my own. Luckily our friends and your siblings were willing to help out.”

“Luz, this...” Amity choked as she felt tears roll down her eyes, her heart swelling with love. “This is amazing,” Amity chuckled through a small sob as Luz wrapped her in her arms. “I lurb rou soo mush,” Amity cried into Luz’s shoulder, the human breaking out in laughter at her partner’s muffled proclamation.

“I love you, too Amity,” Luz said as she kissed the top of the girl’s head. Standing with the girl in her arms, Luz never wavered in her embrace as she stroked Amity’s hair, silence save Amity’s quiet sobs falling between the two.

After several minutes, feeling Amity’s breathing return to normal, Luz spoke softly, “Baby, I know you’re all emotional right now and thats okay buttttttt...”

“Yeah?” Amity sniffled as she lifted her head from Luz’s shoulder.

“But I still have a few more surprises left for you if you’re up for it,” Luz smiled before seeing the witch nod. “Awesome. Just follow me right over here,” Luz chimed as she lead the green haired girl to small clearing just outside the sunflower field that she and Ed had set up earlier, a picnic blanket and easels with canvasses waiting.

“Luz...” Amity said as she took in the sight before staring back at the human, tears once again threatening to spill from her eyes.

“Come here, baby,” Luz said as she ushered for the girl to approach, carefully trying not to topple off her crutches as she moved to sit on the ground. “Let’s sit down for a bit, huh?”

Sitting down beside Luz, Amity leaned her head on the human’s shoulder, a small kiss gracing her forehead soon after. “Luz, thank you so, so much for this,” Amity hummed as she stared out into the field of flowers, thinking about the loneliness she once associated with this place; a loneliness Luz shared. “I can’t even begin to put into words what this means to me.”

“Its okay, love, I know,” Luz hummed as she kissed Amity’s forehead once more before reaching into her bag, a small growl escaping her stomach that Amity’s soon echoed. “What do you say we have a bite to eat?” the human asked handing Amity a sandwich. “I got them from that place you like in town and I grabbed a tiny watermelon for us to split for dessert.”

“Wow, you thought of everything,” Amity said, wiping her eyes before taking the sandwich graciously.

“I tried,” Luz chuckled. “I just wanted our first date to be special.”

“It’s more than that,” Amity hummed as she reached for her bag. “I... I have something for you. I was reminded just now. It’s not much but... but I hope you like it,” Amity said as she pulled the painting she had prepared for Luz out of her bag before handing it to the human.

“Oh my gosh, Amity,” Luz remarked as Amity watched the girl’s face light up, “this is the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen!” the human exclaimed as she studied the painting, taking in every single detail Amity had painted, the likeness of her and Amity uncanny as they adorned Azura and Hecate’s signature outfits. “No one’s ever done anything like this for me. It means a lot to me,” Luz sniffled, this time finding herself on the receiving end of a loving embrace.

“I’m glad, babe,” Amity said as she held the girl tight. “I wanted to make you something special; something that would make you smile,” Amity hummed as she felt Luz snuggle, closer into her arms.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Luz laughed, sincerity in her voice as she carefully wrapped her arms around the green haired girl.

“Luz,” Amity shook her head as she gently  
ran her fingers through the human’s hair, “you deserve the world. I hope you know that.”

“Thank you, Amity,” Luz sniffled before abruptly sitting up and taking a huge bite out of her sandwich. “All these emotions are making me hungry,” Luz said through a mouth half full as she wiped her eyes.

Laughing at the sight, Amity couldn’t help but feel her heart swell. Taking a bite of her sandwich, the green haired witch let out a content sigh. This date had easily been one of the best days of her life hands down. Staring momentarily at her girlfriend devouring her sandwich without a care in the world, Amity smiled before shifting her eyes at the blank set of canvases in front of them, and then further out into the sea of flowers. So many times this space held her as she felt the her world was ending. As it embraced the couple now, she couldn’t help but feel every ounce of hope each flower offered, reassuring her that her world was just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, next chapter will probably be angsty but tbh I haven’t fully decided yet. 
> 
> Anyway, if you haven’t already, check out my cursed Hootylingo one-shot fic, “Here to Hoot” that was born out of the comments on the last chapter on Wattpad. Its an emotional roller coaster from start to finish. Trust me, you wont be disappointed. 
> 
> Also if you like this story, please share it with your friends and follow me on IG at garseeyart for more TOH content! Thanks for all of your support!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains somewhat graphic depictions of violence, mentions of bl*od, and alcohol use. User discretion is advised. 
> 
> P.S. This chapter is kind of a ride. Buckle up. 
> 
> P.P.S Chapter 20 was recently updated with some real fluffy art so if you need a break after reading this, check it out or peep it on my IG @garseeyart 😁

“Where the fuck are our children, Odalia?” Alador sneered as exited his study, slamming the door behind him. 

“Whatever do you mean, dear?” Odalia said flatly as she thumbed the pages of the book in her lap, offering not even a passing glance at her seemingly enraged husband. “The twins are staying at a friends house to prepare for exams. Something about a big illusions track test coming up.”

“Is that so?” Alador growled as he approached his wife. “Then why the hell did one of my associates call just now saying they had spotted the twins in town yesterday with Amity?!”

“Oh did they now?” Odlia questioned, closing her book as she raised her head. “How disappointing. All this time we’ve given Lilith to find that wretched girl only for Edric and Emira to know her exact whereabouts. I should have known better than to trust the Clawthorne but no matter,” Odalia hummed as she stood. 

“How can you be so calm about this, Odalia?!” Alador yelled. “Do you know what will happen if word got out about, Amity? If she’s with the twins that must mean she’s told them everything by now. It was one thing for them to witness the last incident but for them to know everything, its unlikely that our threats and keeping them under lock and key will be enough to get them to keep their mouthes shut. Especially considering what you did to Emira’s arm!”

“Alador,” Odalia spoke, venom in her voice. “Do you really find me such a fool to think that I don’t know that? However, the twins being seen out in public with Amity right now may the best possible thing to manage this little, situation, we have at hand. To those outside of us who know of Amity’s... departure... I’m sure the children’s day out looks to be nothing more than bonding time - a sign of a close, healthy family.”

“And what of any plans they may come up with to retaliate?” Alador questioned as he thought about his wife’s stipulations. 

“We don’t know for a fact that they are, dear,” Odalia brushed the worry off. “I’d be surprised if our threats and the little lesson Emira learned wouldn’t be enough to keep them at bay for now. Even so, it behoove of us to to figure out a course of action as to how to progress. Clearly Lilith Clawthorne cannot be counted on to return Amity and to be frank, I wouldn’t be surprised if she knew more about our little situation than she is letting on what with her proximity to her sister and the human Amity is so clearly fond of. That being said, I think its time we had a chat with our friend to see what exactly she knows all of this. Wherever her mind may be, who’s to say we can’t convince her to talk?” Odalia sneered through a devilish grin before drawing a spell circle, an illusion of Lilith appearing in front the couple before the high ranking member of the emperor’s coven drew one more circle, an abomination hand promptly grabbing the faux Lilith and proceeding to slam her to the ground. 

“Perhaps you’re right, my dear,” spoke in agreement of his wife’s plan. “In that case, I will have one of the servants summon Lilith now lest we let any more time pass on this.”

“Perfect,” Odalia spoke as she walked past her husband, planning the book she had been holding back on the book case behind him where it belonged. “Everything will work out just fine,” the matriarch Blight hummed. “Even if we have to eliminate the problem entirely,” she sneered, eyes locking onto a small family photo tucked away in the corner of the shelf. 

——

“There’s the two love birds! Welcome back!” Eda grinned as Amity and Luz entered through the door of the owl house, Amity’s face turning bright red at the comment. 

“Eda,” Luz groaned through a half hearted frown, secretly pleased at how flustered Amity got at the older witch’s teasing. 

“I’m just messin’ with yah, kid,” Eda laughed as she smacked Luz’s back with a snort. “But really, how was it? Looks like you two Picassos painted up some real nice stuff granted flowers aren’t exactly my thing,” Eda smirked, pointing to the wall behind her adorned with skulls, weapons, and her various wanted posters. 

“It was...” Luz spoke excitedly before Amity interjected with a quiet hum. 

“Simply amazing,” the green haired girl smiled through a dream like gaze as she held the bouquet of sunflowers Luz had bought tight to her chest, recounting the emotions she felt in seeing the whole field of them Luz had prepared for her. 

“Well hot damn, Luz,” Eda smirked, “look at you making baby Blight melt like a popsicle in July.”

“Eda!” Luz yelled through a fit of laughter as Amity’s blush intensified, the dreamy look on her face unwavering. 

“Ha!” Eda snorted. “sorry kid. Tomato Blight just makes the teasing so easy. But anyway, I want to hear all about your kids little date, disgustingly adorable details and all but first, LILY!” Eda shouted, attempting to summon her sister in the room. “THE KIDS ARE BACK. COME IN HERE. THEY WANT TO TELL US ABOUT THEIR DATE!”

“Want to?” Luz muttered under her breath, shooting Amity a small grin as she rolled her eyes. 

“Do you have to yell, Edalyn?” Lilith groaned as she entered the room from one door over, smirking as she spotted Amity and Luz who had since moved to the couch, sitting and holding hands. 

“Sheesh, do you have to sound so grumpy you old coot?” Eda teased. 

“Old co... I’m barely two years older than you, Edalyn!” Lilith grumbled. 

“I’m just messin’ with yah, Lily,” Eda laughed as she lightly elbowed Lilith in the side before shooting Luz and Amity a wink. “Now then, get comfy so the kids can spill the details.”

“Alright, alright,” Lilith sighed as she took a seat next to Amity, smiling lightly. 

“So...” Eda smirked.

“Well, we spent about an hour walking to the surprise I had set up for Amity and it was great because we just spent time talking and enjoying the scenery together,” Luz began recounting the details of the couples’ date excitedly as Amity sat quietly nodding in agreement, a look of love on her face as she listened to her partner. “The walk alone was super relaxing but the best part was when we finally made our way out of the woods!”

“Oh yeah?” Eda asked in excitement.

“Yeah!” Luz exclaimed, stars in her eyes. “Because as soon as we exited the forrest, we got to this field where...” Luz explained before a ringing cut her off. 

“Really, Lily?” Eda scowled as she turned to the source of the ringing. 

“I’m so sorry,” Lilith frowned as she looked down at her scroll, eyes slightly widening at the number. “You’ll have to excuse me. I have to take this,” Lilith said standing to exit the room. “Its work. I’ll be back in just a few.”

“See kids?” Eda smirked, “this is why you should never get a job. ‘Be your own boss,’ is what I always say because you know who doesn’t get calls from work on the weekend? This gal,” Eda said proudly, pointing her thumb at her chest. 

“I’m so sorry,” Lilith said, appearing in the room once more. “I have to step out for awhile.”

“Seriously Lil? What? The Emperor got a pickle jar he can’t open or something? Seems like that guy can’t do anything by himself,” Eda rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah... something like that,” Lilith sighed.  
“Well, maybe we could finish telling the story when you get back?” Amity said, looking a Lilith hopefully. 

“That would be great,” Lilith said with a soft smile as she stared at the green haired girl, knots in her heart. 

“Okay then!” Luz chimed as she gave Amity’s hand a squeeze. “What do you day we head up stairs for a bit then? I don’t know about you but I’m ready to change into pajamas.”

“Okay,” Amity giggled before turning to Lilith once more. “I hope work goes well,” Amity smiled before her and Luz made their way out of the room. 

“Me too...” Lilith mumbled as she watched the couple depart. 

“Everything okay, Lily?” Eda asked when Amity and Luz were out of earshot. 

“I... I’m not sure to be honest,” Lilith sighed, “but once I figure it out, I will let you know.”

“Cryptic,” Eda said, raising an eyebrow as she watched Lilith make her way to the door. “Well, be careful Lily and try not to be out too late.”

“Thank you, Edalyn. I will,” the blue haired witch smiled before summoning her staff to depart. 

——

“Lilith,” Odalia said as the blue haired witch entered Alador’s study, the brown haired witch behind his wife, pouring a drink for himself. “Thank you for joining us on such short notice. Please, take a seat.”

“Of course,” Lilith spoke flatly, “however I prefer to stand,” the blue haired witch remarked. 

“Please, don’t be silly,” Odalia sneered before drawing a small spell circle with her finger, a slight blast of energy hitting Lilith in the chest forcing her to fall in a chair situated behind her. “I insist...”

“Odalia,” Lilith winced as she moved to stand back up before several small abomination arms shooting up from the ground, grasping her arms and legs and preventing her from doing so. Spotting Alador finishing his drink, the blue haired witch turned her gaze to the man who met her with a blank stare. “Why am I here?” Lilith growled as she struggled against her restraints. 

“It has been brought to our attention that young Amity was spotted out with the twins earlier yesterday,” Alador said flatly as he approached his wife’s side. “Do tell us, Lilith, how is it that two children managed to track down Amity before you could?”

“I... I don’t know,” Lilith stuttered, feigning ignorance. “Perhaps Amity asked them to meet? She does trust them, after all,” the blue haired witch spoke as she attempted to regain her composure. 

“Is that so...” Odalia muttered, “and how is it you know this?”

“Well blood or not, they are her siblings after all, and beside that, Amity always spoke fondly of them during our mentoring sessions to my recollection,” Lilith stated matter of factly. 

“I see,” Odalia hummed as she made her way around the desk behind which she sat. “It would make sense that she would trust you with those thoughts, you being her mentor and all.”

“Indeed.” Lilith agreed. 

“Thats... sweet,” Odalia scoffed, “there is nothing like finding someone you feel safe confiding in... which makes me wonder, with all that trust between you two, did you know about her relations with your sister’s pupil - the human?”

“I had no idea of the sort,” Liliy said confidently, her eye contact with Odalia never wavering. 

“Is that so?” Odalia hummed. “We’re to believe she never mentioned a word of it?”

“That is correct.”

“I see. Well thats good then because it would be a shame for a trusted friend such as yourself to lie to us, wouldn’t it dear?” Odalia smiled as she turned to Alador. 

“Indeed,” the man spoke flatly, the smell of whisky on his breath making its way to Lilith’s nose. “But fortunately, there are ways for us to confirm this as fact, isn’t there my darling?”

“Why yes,” Odalia said as she approached Lilith, tapping her finger on her chin. “Perhaps we should check for good measure, don’t you think?” 

“Save your energy, Odalia. I already told you what I know,” Lilith spoke, confidence unwavering as she met Odalia’s gaze. 

Placing her finger under Lilith’s chin with a cheshire smirk, Odalia moved her face towards Lilith’s, her cheek lightly brushing the blue haired witch’s as she moved her lips to her ear. “I certainly hope you have for your sake,” Odalia whispered as she drew a small spell circle in the air, pulling string of memories that told otherwise from Lilith’s mind as the blue haired witch squeezed her eyes shut in defeat. 

“My, my,” Odalia spoke as she watched Lilith’s memories play out in front of her, listening to her children recount to the blue haired witch tales of their recent escapades with Eda and the human along with every instance of abuse suffered under Odalia and her husband. “Its a shame you chose to lie to us, Lily,” Odalia sighed as she grabbed Lilith’s face, forcing her into eye contact. “Not only did you know of Amity and the human but it seems you know of all of the lies our children have been spewing all over town.”

“Lies?!” Lilith yelled as she pulled her face from Odalia’s grasp. “You think you can pass off what you did to those children as lies? I saw what you did to Amity. You injured her so badly she could have died! And the twins... you manipulated them for years into thinking all of Amity’s injuries were her own doing and Emira... I was with her when the healers placed her arm in a cast well over a week after you broke it and refused to let her be treated! How dare you try to pass that off as lies!” Lilith spat before a hand swiftly made contact with her cheek, knocking the glasses from her face. 

“Oh Lily,” Odalia smirked as she shook out her hand before bending to pick up Lilith’s glasses. “You know, I always found you more attractive without these things,” the green haired witch smirked as she crushed Lilith’s glasses. 

“The fuck do I care?” Lilith sneered.

“Language, Lily, language,” Odalia chuckled as Lilith groaned, the grip of the abomination hands restraining her arms and legs tightening. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that lowly sister of yours is rubbing off on you. Heaven knows that better not be the case with our kids.”

"Don’t you dare talk about my sister like that,” Lilith sneered. “So what happens now then, huh?” Lilith remarked, gritting her teeth as another abomination hand made its way around her waist, tightening around her ribs. “You kill me, and then what? My family will come looking for me and...” Lilith huffed as the pressure on her ribs increased “and theres no way Edalyn will let the kids go back to you. You two...” Lilith groaned as the taste of blood began to grow in her mouth. “You’ll never get away with this.”

“Don’t be so naive, Lily, of course we will,” Odalia sneered as she grabbed the blue haired witch’s neck with an iron grip. “But, I have no plans to kill you... at least not now anyway,” Odalia smirked. “You’re more valuable to us alive than dead, you see. Isn’t that right dear?” Odalia spoke as she turned to Alador. 

“Indeed,” the man spoke as he poured himself a second glass of liquor before taking a drink. “But let me make one thing clear,” he said as he wiped his mouth. “Don’t think that just because we have no intention of killing you now, we won’t make you suffer. This is not an act of mercy; your lies will not go unpunished,” he said as he nodded to Odalia who raised her hand to draw a spell circle, a large bout of energy forming in her hand. “After all, no one crosses the Blights.”

Aiming her hand at the blue haired witch, Odalia shot a large blast of energy directly at her chest, the blue gem below her collarbone fracturing as Lilith choked back a scream. Feeling her eyes grow hazy, Lilith felt a feeling of warmth cross her torso as a metallic smell and taste met her nose and mouth. Feeling the abomination arms loosen around her arms, legs, and waist, Lilith coughed, red splattering out across the ground in front of her before she felt herself slump off the chair, the cold ground breaking her fall. 

“What a waste,” Odalia remarked as she stood over Lilith, using her shoe to position the blue haired witch’s face to face up at her own. “Now then, whats say we get you to your chambers for the evening?” Odalia hummed as she stared into Lilith’s unfocused eyes. “Alador, please see to it that Lily here is taken care of. Titan forbid she finds us to be bad hosts,” Odalia smirked. “Now if you will excuse me, I have business to attend to.”

——

“Lily still isn’t back?” Luz yawned as she and Amity sat on the couch. 

“No, kid,” Eda sighed, a slight feeling of concern growing in her stomach as she recounted the look of worry on her sister’s face before her departure. “No sign of her so far.”

“Do you think shes okay?” Amity asked, a look of slight worry on her face as she met Eda’s eyes. 

“Yeah, she’s probably fine,” Eda remarked, trying to reassure the worried green haired girl. “She’s probably just running a little later than she expected.”

“Hm...” Amity thought for a moment, “well, alright then.”

“What say we finish talking about your kids’ date tomorrow. You two must be tuckered out by now.”

“Yeah,” Luz yawned as she stretched. “Thats a good idea. Come on, Amity. Let’s head up to bed but Eda, if Lilith doesn’t show up after awhile, please let us know, okay?”

“You got it kid,” Eda smiled ruffling Luz’s hair. “Now go get some rest!” Eda ordered as the Luz and Amity moved to head upstairs, older witch settling in on the couch to read as she waited up for her sister. 

An hour and a half later, a quiet knock and Hooty’s shrill voice startled Eda out of her slumber, the book she had attempted to read falling off her lap as she sprung up. “Who in the world,” Eda grumbled groggily as she made her way to the door. “Lilith!” Eda yelled as she eyed the blue haired witch standing in the door way. “What the heck took you so long?” 

“My apologies, Edalyn. I got a bit tied up,” Lilith remarked with a smirk on her face. 

“Well don’t just stand there, get back inside. Some of us are trying to sleep.”

“Is everything okay?” a small voice asked from the top of the stairs as the front door closed. 

“Yeah, kid, everything’s fine. Lily just got back.”

“Oh!” Amity smiled as she made her way down the stairs to greet her mentor. “I’m glad your back. We were all getting a little worried there for a minute,” the green haired girl smiled as she met Lilith’s eyes. 

“Oh, Amity,” Lilith spoke has she laid a hand on the young witch’s shoulder. “I assure you, I’m quiet alright. Now run along to bed.” 

“Alright,” Amity hummed before awkwardly moving forward to hug the blue haired witch, a practice she had recently gotten in the habit of after watching Luz and Eda. “Have a good night.”

“Oh I will, dear,” Lilith smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, this chapter was a lot to write but here we are, the beginning of the story’s climax. I have a feeing the next few chapters will be increasingly intense but stick with me, there will be happier times on the horizon sooner or later. 
> 
> Also, if you’re enjoying this story, check out my other TOH fic, “Bad.” Its way more obscure than this fic but I’ve heard its a good read nonetheless.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has descriptions of blood and injury. Reader discretion is advised. 
> 
> P.S. Bear with me, this chapter is mainly plot build up.
> 
> Nonetheless, enjoy!

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright going back home?” Amity asked with a worried look on her face as Emira and Edric packed their bags in the early morning. “I... I still don’t think its a good idea...”

“I know its scary, Mittens,” Emira sighed as she sat down on the bed where Amity sat, “but we have to.”

“We can’t risk Mom and Dad becoming suspicious. We’ve already been away for awhile now and they are expecting us to be home this morning before breakfast,” Edric frowned. “Plus, I’m afraid at some point they will stop believing we’re staying with friends to study.”

“Yeah,” Emira nodded in agreement, “so its better that we head back for a bit. We have to at least pretend nothing is out of the ordinary until Lily gets this whole custody thing sorted out.”

“But don’t worry, Mittens,” Edric spoke softly as he crouched down, taking Amity’s hand before looking up at her. “I promise you we’ll be careful, okay?”

“Okay...” Amity sighed as she squeezed her brother’s hand before laying her head on her sister’s shoulder. “Maybe I should to talk to Lilith about all of this today... I don’t want to be a bother but I’m curious how much longer all of this will take. I don’t want you two to have to stay with THEM much longer.”

“Thats not a bad idea, Mittens,” Emira hummed, leaning over to placing a kiss on the younger Blight’s forehead before standing up to resume packing. “At the very least, finding out will give us a realistic idea how how much longer we’ll have to remain with Mom and Dad...”

“We’ve got to think of something else to call them,” Edric grimaced as his eyes met Emira’s.

“We really do,” Emira chuckled. “Hm... Thing 1 and Thing 2? Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb? Karen and Chad?” Emira fired off as she scratched her chin.

“Really, Em?” Amity grinned, chuckling at her sister’s antics.

“Eh, we’ll work on it,” Emira shrugged before ruffling Amity’s hair, “but for now, we need to head out.” Ushering to Edric, Emira grabbed her bag before meeting Amity’s sad eyes once more. “Everything is going to be okay, alright? We just have to hold on a little longer.”

“Alright, Em,” Amity sighed. “But can you two at least text me later to let me know how things are going?”

“Of course we can,” Edric smiled as he leaned in to hug the youngest Blight.

“Thank,” Amity murmured, “for everything.”

“You got it, kiddo,” Emira winked as her and Edric turned to exit the room. Quietly making their way down stairs so as not to wake anyone up, the twins exchanged worried glances wondering what awaited them at home. It had been awhile since they had seen their parents, their last encounter being the day the elder Blights had finally let Emira return to school after breaking her wrist. Nervously clutching her cast with her good hand, Emira breathed a quiet, heavy sigh, “It’s going to be alright, right, Ed?”

“I sure hope so...” Edric whispered as the pair turned to make their way into the front room.

“Is there a problem, children?” a solemn voice said from across the room, causing the twins to jump in surprise.

“Oh Lily,” Emira huffed, clutching her chest. “Everything is okay! You just caught us a little off guard there is all.”

“I see,” Lilith said flatly. “Going somewhere?” the blue haired witch asked as she stared at the twins, eyeing the bag each carried.

“Ah, yes,” Edric said nervously. “Em and I figured it was about time we returned home. We don’t want to raise any suspicions with our parents by staying out too long. We told Amity we’d check in with her a little later to let you all know how things are going; we don’t want you all to worry or anything.”

“How noble,” Lilith words fell cold as she stood, slowly approaching the twins. “But that sounds to be for the best. It was getting a little crowded in here what with the extra burden of caring for you two and all. Though my sister would never admit it, your welcome has long been overstayed.”

“Oh,” Emira said through an embarrassed blush as she glanced at her brother. “We... we’re sorry. We didn’t realize...”

“Of course you didn’t,” Lilith sneered as she stared down at the twins. “But I suppose thats to be expected. You two have never been the brightest so it only makes sense that neither of you would notice that you’re not wanted here.”

“Lily we...” Edric spoke, stunned at the words the once caring witch was spewing. “We’re sorry. We’ll... we’ll be on our way now then,” the green haired boy stammered ushering to his sister.

“Very good,” Lilith nodded as a twisted grin crawled upon her lips. “And do give my regards to your parents... and condolences for raising such sub par children.”

The door slamming behind them as they exited the owl house, Edric and Emira looked at one another in stunned silence. “What the hell was that?” Emira finally spoke as she began to slowly walk away.

“I... I’m not sure,” Edric stammered as he followed, “but what I do know is that certainly was nothing like the Lilith from the other night... That just now... that was so... so cruel.”

“It was...” Emira muttered. “Something feels off, Ed.”

“It does.”

“Do you think we should go back?” Emira asked, briefly stopping before the forest entrance.

“I... I do but,” Edric sighed, “we really need to get home first. Mom and Dad are expecting us and I’m afraid if we don’t show, everything will just get worst.”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right,” Emira muttered. “But we should at least shoot Amity a brief text once we arrive to tell her what happened and to keep an eye out for any strange behavior from Lilith today. I’ll let her know we will stop by this evening to check-in and make sure everything is okay. We can fill her in on the details of what happened later,” Emira spoke, the pair once again moving forward.

“Thats a good idea. This way she can at least let Luz and Eda know what happened,” Edric breathed through a bout of nervousness as they headed home.

——

“Shit...” Lilith groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, the metallic taste of blood lingering in her mouth.“Where am I?” the injured witch muttered to herself, squinting her unfocused eyes, slowly looking around the room and taking in the unfamiliar sights. Mind rushing to her encounter with the Blights, a sense of fear washed across the witch as her stomach churned. The Blights must have me somewhere in the Manor, Lilith thought to herself before her eyes fell on her legs, shackled with devices the witch knew would prevent her from using magic, including summoning her scroll. Frowning at the sight, Lilith sighed knowing the devices would complicate any chance she had at an escape she desperately needed to make. No matter what, she had to get back to Amity and the twins.

Carefully sitting up in the bed she found herself on, Lilith winced as a sharp pain shot through her side before swallowing it back to keep from yelling. Clutching the source of her pain, the injured witch’s hand pulled upon contact, a warm, sticky ooze covering it. I need to stop the bleeding, the blue haired witch thought to herself before turning back on the bed. Pulling the case from a small pillow behind her, Lilith pressed the fabric to her wound with as much strength as she could muster to cease the flow of blood. “Bleeding to death with no glasses or magic, how perfect,” the witch groaned.

Stumbling as she attempted to stand, the Lilith limped towards the door before reaching her hand out to open it. Making contact with the door, Lilith let out a yelp as a shock traveled up her arm. Of course they would hex the room, Lilith thought angrily to herself as she shook her hand of the tingles that remained. “What the hell am I going to do?” Lilith groaned before hearing what faintly sounded like a door opening outside of the room. “Shit...” the blue haired witch muttered for a second time, taking a step back as she frantically searched her surroundings for something - anything- to defend herself with should the source of the noise come any closer.

——

“Huh thats weird,” Amity spoke as a feeling of nervousness grew in her stomach.

“What’s weird?” Luz asked through a yawn as she cuddled further into the green haired witch’s arm.

“I just got a a text from Em about Lilith,” Amity spoke as she reread the text, turning slightly in the bed she had joined Luz in after her siblings’ departure.

“Oh?” Luz asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

“Yeah. They made it home but apparently Lilith confronted them before they left, saying they were not wanted here...”

“What?!” Luz yelled as she sat up right.

“Yeah...” Amity muttered as she swallowed back her nerves. “They suggested keeping an eye on her and said they would stop by later to check in... I don’t understand, Luz; why would Lilith say something like that?”

“I’m not sure to be honest,” Luz sighed as she thought. “Do you think it could have been a misunderstanding?”

“I’m not sure but Em did say she would give us more details later so I guess we’ll find out then,” Amity spoke softly, a hurt in her heart and confusion on her brow.

“Yeah, I suppose... Do you think we should tell Eda?” Luz asked gently.

“Yeah... that’s probably a good idea. If there is a problem, I... I’d rather know sooner rather than later,” Amity said as she hugged herself. “The last thing I want is for any of us to be a bother...”

“Amity, you could never be a bother,” Luz said as she pulled the green haired girl into a hug. “Now what do you say we go find Eda and then we grab something to eat?”

“Thank you, Luz,” Amity sighed as she leaned into Luz’s arms. “That sounds good.”

Standing after several moments, the pair stretched, smiling at one another before making their way downstairs. Reaching the bottom of the steps, Luz abruptly stopped, placing a hand on Amity’s shoulder and offering a reassuring nod in response to the worry that had grown across her girlfriend’s brow. “Don’t worry, Ami,” the human hummed as she stroked the witch’s shoulders.

“Worry?” a snide voice cut through the room as foot steps approached, pulling the pair’s attention. “What pray tell might you have to worry about?” Lilith remarked, raising an eyebrow as she scowled.

“Oh, Lilith,” Amity spoke in mild surprise, shooting Luz a quick glance before locking eyes with the older witch. “I... I was just um, worried about Luz’s leg. Its ah... its been bothering her and so we um, were looking for Eda,” the witch lied.

“I see...” Lilith said as she glanced at Luz. “Its a shame you were so reckless, human. You cost Hexside its reputation as champions. Some might say you got just what you deserved for your failures.”

“I...” Luz choked, wide-eyed in confusion.

“Even so, its probably best if you get off your feet. Why don’t you wait on the couch while Amity and I go and find Eda?”

“NO!” Luz shouted as Lilith’s scowl deepened. “I mean, no... that won’t be necessary. I... I can go with Amity to find her.”

“Nonsense, human,” Lilith said curtly as she raised her hand, drawing a small spell circle and lifting Luz off the ground, the human dropping her crutches before being promptly placed on the couch. “Just wait here, human. Amity and I will take care of it, now won’t we?” Lilith smirked as she shot Amity a look that caused the young witch’s ears to drop in fear.

“I...” Amity stuttered as her eye moved from Lilith’s to Luz’s crutches on the ground.

“Amity!” Luz cried as she turned to look over the back of the couch towards the green haired witch.

“Don’t worry,” Lilith spoke, voice dripping with venom as she glared at Luz before pushing Amity forward out of the room. “She’s in good hands.”

——

“Mother? Father? We’re back,” Edric spoke softly as he and Emira entered into the Blight family living room. Not seeing either parent, Edric exchanged a look at Emira, ushering for her to check their father’s study while Edric looked to their mother’s. Finding no one, the pair looked at one another in confusion. “I wonder where they are,” Edric muttered. “They were expecting us after all...”

“Perhaps they got called into work?” Emira suggested as the two made their way upstairs to look.

“Maybe,” Edric sighed. “You’d think they could have at least told us. That’s just like them not to...” the younger twin complained before abruptly slamming into his sister’s back. “Em, what the hell?”

“Ed, look,” Emira said pointing to a door down a corridor just off the top of the stairs.

“What the...” Ed said as he stared at the door, noting a faint yellow glow surrounding the frame. “It’s hexed,” the green haired boy spoke as he looked to his sister in shock. “But why?”

“I have no idea,” Emira muttered. “Do you think we should check it out?”

“I’m not sure... I mean, what if it’s a trap?”

“A trap?” Emira questioned.

“Yeah, you know. What if they found out and they want us to end up over there?” Edric explained.

“That’s a good point,” Emira said before a short silence fell between the pair. It could very well be a trap, Emira thought to herself. The pair had been out of the house for quite some time and with their parents having eyes everywhere, it wasn’t unreasonable to think they could have discovered the twin’s association with their younger sister and the infamous Owl Lady. Pondering what to do, the sound of a pained groan cut through the air, swiftly pulling the pair’s attention back to the door once more.

“What the hell was that?” Edric whispered, fear lacing his voice.

“I have no idea,” Emira mumbled as another pained groan made its way into the air. “But whatever it is, it doesn’t sound good.”

“Do you think its Mom or Dad?” Edric asked apprehensively?

“I’m not sure but... but I think we should to check it out,” Emira said as she slowly made her way down the hall.

“But, Em!” Edric huffed in a loud whisper as he followed his sister.

“You don’t have to come if you’re scared, little brother,” Emira teased as she pushed back her nerves.

“Seriously, Em?” Edric shot back as the two arrived at the door, a loud, pained cry escaping from the other side.

Taking a deep breath, Emira slowly reached for the door handle, wondering whether the hex would allow her to do so or not. “Be careful, Em,” her brother’s words rang in her ears as she inched her fingers toward’s the doors handle. Closing her eyes, the young witch reached out to grasp handle, fully expecting a shock but surprised to find none. “Dad must have hexed this...” Emira muttered as she turned back to Edric.

“How do you know?” Edric questioned.

“Because once when we were young and Amity was in trouble, he hexed the play room door. I was upset and asked why we couldn’t use the playroom just because Amity was in trouble and he explained that the barrier hexs he uses only bar those without Blight blood with the exception of Mom...”

“That... thats so fucked up...” Edric scowled, enraged.

“It is...” Emira nodded in agreement as she frowned as her grip on the door nob tightened.

“So what now?” Edric whispered.

“I’m going to open the door. I want you to be ready behind me incase whatever it is behind that door isn’t friendly...”

“Alright, Em,” Edric nodded as he drew a small spell circle, a ball of energy forming in his hand as he stood at the ready.

“Okay,” Emira gulped as she prepared to push forward, “Here goes nothing!” Swinging the door open, the green haired girl quickly moved through the frame, hoping to catch whatever was on the other side off guard before they could retaliate. This, much to the witch’s dismay, was to no avail as a metal object swiftly made contact with her forehead just above her eyebrow as she stepped foot in the room. “Fuck!” Emira cried as she stumbled backwards, clutching her head as a small trail of blood trickled down her cheek. Opening her eyes, Emira was met with a flash as her brother shot the blast of energy at his sister’s would-be assailant who promptly crashed into the end table across the room, dropping the small lamp they held in their hand in the process.

“Lilith?!” Edric and Emira, yelled in unison as the dust settled, taking in the sight of the wounded older witch bleeding on the floor.

“Emira? Edric?” Lilith stammered as she clutched her side, once again coughing up a small amount of blood. “Shit, I am so, so sorry,” the witch groaned as she tried to stand. “I... I thought you were your parents...”

“Lilith... what... what are you doing here? How did this happen?” Edric stuttered as he stared at the blue haired witch. “You were just... you were just at the Owl Lady’s house...”

“What?” Lilith groaned as she stumbled back to the ground, unable to gain her footing.

“This morning when we left, we saw you at the Owl House,” Emira said through a bout of confusion, cautiously making her way towards the wounded witch. “You were there, weren’t you?”

“No... I... I haven’t been back since I left last night. Your parents... they called me here and they...” Lilith spoke, stopping to bite back a wave of pain.

“They did this to you, didn’t they?” Emira said, kneeling at Lilith’s side as she ushered for Edric to help her get Lilith on to the bed.

Unable to speak, Lilith nodded as the twins helped her back on the bed, wincing as Emira removed her jacket and pressed it against her wounds to help stop the bleeding.

“Edric, I need you to call Viney. Tell her I need her to get here as fast as possible and then you need go back to the Owl House, now.”

“But, Em what about...” Edric said, ushering to Lilith.

“Edric, you need to go NOW,” Emira yelled as she turned to her brother. “Whoever is at the house with Amity and Luz, is clearly not Lilith. They’re in danger, Ed.”

Nodding in understanding, Edric turned and ran down the stairs, summoning his scroll as he took off as fast as his legs would allow. “Viney, you need to get to my house now!” Edric yelled the moment he heard the beast keepers voice on the other end of the line. “Bring Jerbo and whatever happens, please keep my sister safe... keep each other safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Left y’all with a couple of cliff hangers there lol. Will Amity be okay? Will Ed and Viney make it in time? Will shit hit the fan with the Blight parents next chapter? Maybe! Stay tuned to find out.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains graphic depictions of blood, physical violence, and strong language. Reader discretion is advised.

“Fuck,” Luz mumbled as she struggled to get off the couch, her crutches yards behind her resting on the floor where Lilith had forced her to move causing her to drop them. Standing on one wobbly leg, the human struggled to maintain her balance as she mentally calculated the shortest distance she’s have to hop to grab her aides. Opting for the quickest path with the least amount of items available for her to lean on to help her hold her balance, Luz took a deep breath before making her way across the room quickly yet carefully.

Successfully making it a third of the way on one leg, a burst of confidence prompted the human to pick up her pace, a sense of worry for Amity’s safety in the back of her mind. Continuing forward on the wooden floor, with each unstable hop, Luz bit back the fear of falling until with one unfortunate misstep she did. Crashing to earth, the human’s mind went blank as she met the cold ground.

“Damnit...” Luz muttered as she regained her senses, opting to crawl the rest of the way before the sound of a door cracking open had her freeze in fear. “Who is it?!” Luz yelled, rolling on her back to get a better look her surroundings.

“Luz?” a familiar voice called out in return, pulling tears of relief from the human’s eyes as it made its way to her ears.

“Eda!” Luz yelled, “Eda, please help!”

“Kid, where...” Eda began having followed Luz’s voice before the human came into sight. “Luz, what happened?” Eda yelled, dropping the bag of human treasures she held in her arms as she rushed to her kid’s side. “Are you okay? Did you fall? Why are your crutches so far awa...”

“Lilith,” Luz cried as she wrapped Eda in a hug, burying her face into her mentor’s shoulder.

“What about, Lilith?” Eda asked as she stroked Luz’s hair, voice laced with concern. “Is she okay? Where’s Amity?”

“Lilith... she took Amity,” Luz choked out as she pulled away from Eda, wiping her face with the back of her arm as a look of rage grew on her face. “The twins said she was acting strange when they left this morning and to keep an eye on. When we came down stairs, she seemed off. We were about to look for you to tell you before she caught us. Amity said we were trying to find you to help with my leg and thats when, Lilith...” Luz growled as she squeezed her eyes shut, adrenaline coursing through her veins.

“Its okay, kid. Take your time,” Eda said reassuringly.

“Thats just it!” Luz yelled back, unable to control her anger. “We don’t have time! We need to go now”

“Luz, I understand but I can’t help you if you don’t finish telling me what happened, okay?” Eda spoke softly, attempting to calm the human down.

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” Luz huffed before taking a deep breath. “Lilith, she... she used her magic to move me to the couch and made me drop my crutches and then... and then she grabbed Amity’s arm hard and pulled her away saying she’d take Amity to look for you but... but it wasn’t right. What the twins said, something was off and I think... I think she moved me away so I wouldn’t follow... I think Amity is in danger, Eda,” Luz sobbed.

“Shit...” Eda muttered under her breath as she processed what Luz had told her. “Do you have any idea where they might be headed?”

“No, I don’t but we need to go look now!” Luz cried, distraught.

“Kid, I can’t take you with me in your condition,”Eda shook her head, much to the human’s dismay.

“But, Eda...” Luz started before the sound of a slamming door and a yell cut her off.

“LUZ!”

“Edric?”

——

“Miss Lilith?” Emira spoke quietly as she sat in waiting at the older witch’s side, “You have to hang on just a little longer, okay? Help is on the way...”

“Emira...” Lilith groaned, eyes fluttering open as she clenched her side, the fabric she had pressed to her wound to slow the bleeding saturated as blood continued to flow. “Where... where’s Amity?” the blue haired witch slurred in confusion, attempting to sit up only to be brought back down by the pain in her side.

“Please, try not to move,” Emira said gently placing a hand on Lilith’s shoulder, noting the increasing bout of disorientation suffered by the woman. “Edric, left a little while ago to go find her.”

“He... he shouldn’t be alone...” Lilith muttered through clenched teeth. “Your parents... they... they know everything...”

“What do you...”

“EDRIC! EMIRA!” a deep voice growled, sending chills down Emira’s spine as she spun towards the door.

“Father...” Emira muttered as she heard footsteps echo across the empty halls of the Blight Manor. “Just a minute!” Emira called back, hastily casting an illusion spell to mask her clothing which had been soaked with Lilith’s blood.

“Emira, please...” Lilith murmured, begging the girl not to go.

“Please, just trust me,” Emira whispered, offering the injured witch a sympathetic look. “Everything is going to be okay.”

Rushing out of the room and quietly shutting the door behind her, Emira took a deep breath, trying to push back her nerves. “Yes, Father?” Emira said flatly as she made her way down stairs, her pace even and unwavering despite the fear in her chest.

“Where is your brother?” the elder Blight angrily demanded as his daughter came into sight.

“I believe he is out with friends, father. When we arrived home and couldn’t find you or mother, we assumed breakfast was no longer happening and so Edric mentioned he may go back out,” Emira lied straight faced.

“Is that so?” Alador spoke, approaching the girl he towered over.

“Indeed.”

“I see. Unfortunately you are mistaken as no cancelations of the sort were made and your brother is to return immediately,” Alador growled.

“Understood, father. My apologies for assuming,” Emira spoke, bowing her head slightly in feigned apology.

“Call your brother and relay the message,” Alador spoke as he looked down at his daughter, his stare as sharp as daggers.

“Of course, Father,” Emira said as she turned to head up stairs to her room.

“You were not dismissed, Emira,” Alador spoke flatly.

“But father, I thought you wanted me to call Edric? My crystal ball is upstairs...”

“Use your scroll and make the call now.”

“But...” Emira started before a hand met the side of her face, causing her to stumble back slightly. Gaze unwavering as she regained her balance, the green haired girl met her father’s eyes as she summoned her scroll, bracing herself for what she knew would follow. “Very well.”

“Put it on speaker,” Alador said coldly.

Standing in silence as the scroll rang, Emira stared at her father, her hatred for the man growing stronger with each passing second. “Em?! Em thank goodness. I was just about to call you,” the girl heard her brother’s voice cry in panic as the call connected.

“Edric...” Emira spoke, her eyes not leaving her father’s as she watched rage slowly consume him.

“Em, I just got to the Owl House. The imposter... they took Amity. Luz and Eda... they think... they think it has something to do with mom and dad. Em we have to...” Emira heard Edric explain before her father grabbed her scroll, smashing it in his hand before lunging at her.

Jumping back to avoid her father’s blow, Emira drew a spell circle summoning several illusions of herself, commanding them to return fire at her father.

Smirking at his daughter’s attempt to retaliate, the elder Blight quickly summoned a large abomination who’s hand smashed through the crowd of illusions, each fake bursting into smoke at the contact. Taking advantage of her father’s concentration on her illusions, Emira drew a small spell circle, summoning a ball of energy in her hand and subsequently firing it at her father. Stepping back from the recoil, Emira watched through a confident grin as her father turned to face the oncoming blast, surprised to have potentially bested the man so quickly.

Watching as pure energy made contact with flesh, Emira smirked as her father was consumed by the blow, stepping towards where she expected to find his body as the smoke slowly began to clear. Seeing nothing as she approached, the young Blight froze in her tracks as the hair on the back of her neck stood on end, a hot whisper meeting her ear as she felt a hand on her lower back. “You insolent, little bitch. You really thought you could defeat me so easily? You’re pathetic,” Alador spat before releasing a blast of energy into Emira’s spine.

Legs giving out from under her, Emira felt her body hit the floor as she bit back the pain coursing through her. “Me, pathetic?” Emira chuckled as she rolled over to face her father, the illusion she had used to mask her clothes fading away as Lilith’s dried blood now mixed with her own. “I’m not the one who is so weak that they have to hurt their own children to feel strong. You... you’re nothing but a sad, lowly excuse of a witch,” Emira smirked as she locked eyes with her father, a subsequent burst of energy forming in his hand.

“You shut your mouth,” Alador growled as he approached his injured daughter.

“Or what? You’ll kill me?” Emira laughed. “Go right on ahead and see where that gets you. Buy yourself right past conformitorium,” the green haired girl smirked, “but we all know that place is too good for you anyway. At least if you take out me, they’ll petrify you and then the whole world will know the truth of the sad, pathetic abuser that was Alador Blight.”

“You bitch,” Alador growled as he raised his hand, preparing to deal his daughter one final blow before the sound of breaking wall and glass and an incoming blast pulled his attention before knocking him to the ground.

“Emira!” Viney yelled, jumping off the back of her gryphon, Puddles who pinned the unconscious elder Blight with its paws. “Emira, shit, are you...”

“Hey, hey...” Emira spoke softly from the ground as Viney rushed to her side. “I’m okay! I’m okay...”

“Shit, Em, look at you! You’re hurt,” Viney cried, slowly examining the injured girl.

“Oh that?” Emira said through a brave face as she tried to wave off Viney’s concern. “Psh, that blood’s not even mine. It’s Liliths!” the green haired girl grinned as she wiped her casted arm across her bloodied shirt in pointless attempt to clean it.

“Em...” Viney groaned, rolling her eyes.

“Okay, well maybe a little bit of its mine but lets not make a big deal out of it, okay?” Emira chuckled nervously.

“Em, what happened?” Jerbo asked, making his way over to Viney and Emira having restrained the unconscious Alador with a slew of vines and leaving him under the diligent watch of Puddles.

Recounting the day’s events as Viney began to tend to her wounds, Emira explained the frantic phone call Edric had made to her earlier that day and the urgency of the dire situation Emira knew Amity was in. Torn between enlisting the help of and endangering her girlfriend for the sake of saving her sister, Emira ended her story, quietly asked for the brunette’s support while offering an out in should she not want to put herself in danger. To no surprise, however, Viney obliged as she ushered to Jerbo to help her sit Emira up so she could take a better look at the injury on her back.

“Can you wiggle your toes for me, Em?” Viney grimaced sadly, having seen the extent of the wound inflicted by Emira’s father on her spine.

——

“Where are you taking me?” Amity asked, panic lacing her voice as the grip on her wrist tightened. “Miss Lilith? What is going on? Did... did I do something wrong?”

“I don’t know, Amity, did you do something wrong?” Lilith stopped in her tracks, dropping the girl’s now bruised wrist as she looked down on her.

“I... I don’t... I don’t know but if I did... I... I promise I’ll do better just please, can we please go home?” Amity whimpered under Lilith’s gaze.

“Home?” Lilith laughed, “What home?”

“The owl hou...”

“Insolent, little child, you have no home,” Lilith smirked as she watched Amity’s eyes grow wide with fear.

“What do you mean?” Amity asked, voice shaking and ears pinned back.

“Amity, dear, you’re a bright child. Haven’t you figured it out by now?” Lilith said as she placed a finger under Amity’s chin, before grabbing her face in a tight grip. “You. Aren’t. Wanted.”

Pulling out of Lilith’s grasp, Amity stumbled backwards before falling to the ground. Looking up at her mentor towering over her, the green haired girl sat frozen in shock as her newly formed world  
came crashing down around her.

“Don’t look so surprised, dear,” Lilith smirked as she looked down at the girl, a ball of energy forming in her hand. “Your birth parents didn’t even want you after all; how could you possibly expect anyone else to?”

“That... thats not true,” Amity whimpered, tears pooling in her eyes.

“Look at you,” Lilith spat. “Tears? You’re a weakling; a failure. It’s no wonder the Blights didn’t want you either.”

“Please... please stop,” Amity sobbed as she covered her ears and clenched her eyes shut, begging the Titan for the situation to go away.

“You were a fool to think anyone could love you,” Lilith smirk as she raised her arm, as she finished forming the ball of energy in her hand.

“No... stop. That... thats not true. My siblings... my friends... Luz... they... they love me...” Amity cried.

“Then where are they now?” Lilith asked as she pointed the ball of energy in her hand at the cowering girl in front of her. “You will die like you lived, Amity. Alone,” the blue haired witch stated flatly.

“I SAID STOP!” Amity yelled as an abomination arm rose from the ground and collided with Lilith who was sent flying backwards.

Yelping in pain as the blast of energy Lilith had in her hand grazed Amity’s face after being fired off aimlessly, Amity rose from the ground, clutching her bloodied cheek as she stood, ready to fight as the dust around her began to settle. Walking cautiously towards the mound of flesh that slowly began to rise from the ground, Amity prepared herself for another encounter, two abominations rising from the ground, walking beside her. Stopping as she watched her mentor turn to face her, Amity stood in shock as the eyes of the blue haired witch began to flicker.

Hearing a twisted and familiar laugh escape Lilith’s lips, Amity braced herself as her mentor approached. Watching as what soon was revealed to be an illusion began to flicker and fade with each passing step, Amity felt her hand fall from her face as her fists tightened in anger. Tears now dry and senses heightened, Amity let out a low growl as she felt the blood trickling down her cheek grow cold in the light breeze. Staring at the figure in front of her, Amity gazed into a set of piercing yellow eyes two shades lighter than her own. Blind rage building as a smirk crossed the figure’s face, Amity muttered a single word before charging to attack at full force, “Mother...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, writing this chapter was a lot. Chapter 24 is already in the works but yeah, just as a warning, things are going to get worse before they get better.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains descriptions of blood and wounds. Reader discretion is advised.

“Emira? EMIRA?” Edric shouted into his scroll as the line went dead, fear and a adrenaline coursing through his body as his mind raced. 

“Ed? Ed, what happened?” Luz questioned apprehensively.

“I... I don’t know,” the startled boy stuttered as he grabbed his hair on instinct. “On minute I was talking to Em, and the next there was a growl and line went dead... Luz, what if...”

“Hey, no. We can’t think negatively right now. You said Viney and Jerbo were heading over right?”

“Yeah,” Edric mumbled.

“Right. So at the very least, Em isn’t alone in whatever is going on.”

“But what if they don’t make it in time? What if whatever made that growl beat them to her? Luz, I... I can’t lose her... Em and Amity... they are all I have,” Edric spoke softly as tears began to roll down his cheeks. 

“Hey,” Luz whispered, wrapping an arm around the boy she had come to see as an older brother. “We won’t let happen, okay? Not Eda and Lilith, not Viney and Jerbo, and not me. We’re here for you guys and no matter what, we’re going to make this right, okay?”

“O...okay,” Edric sniffled as he leaned into Luz’s hug, a sense of relief washing over him in the feeling of security the human’s words offered. 

“The kid’s right, Greenie,” Eda spoke from across the room as she move to approach the pair. “We’re going to see you through this. You’re not alone.”

“Thanks, Miss Owl Lady,” Edric nodded as he wiped his eyes with the back of his arm. “That means a lot.”

“Miss Owl La... sheesh how many times do I have to tell you kids? You can call me Eda,” the older witch scoffed as she rolled her eyes, refusing to show the soft spot the boy’s words had touched. “Anyway, we need to be getting out of here. If theres one thing thats for certain, its that time is of the essence.”

“I agree,” Luz said, nodding confidently. 

“And with that, we need to do something about that leg if you’re going to come with us,” Eda motioned to Luz, ushering for her to take a seat on the couch. 

“What do you mean?” Luz asked with a look of confusion on her face. 

“What I mean is, I’m going to heal you, now sit down so we can get this over with,” Eda explained as Luz took a seat. “Get comfortable because this will take a few. In the meantime, I’ll be right back.”

“How...” Luz asked once more, turning to Edric as Eda left the room. 

“Damn,” Edric muttered to himself. 

“What’s happening? I don’t understand, how is she going to heal my leg any better than the healers could?” 

“With some high level healing magic, thats how,” Edric explained. 

“But if Eda could heal me all along, why didn’t she offer to do it sooner?”

“Because, Luz. This type of healing magic comes at the expense of the user’s life force.”

“What... what do you mean?”

“Its basically a trade-off. She’ll heal you, but the amount of time that it would have taken the injury to heal will be taken off her life. This kind of magic is hardly ever used because of the heavy cost its use carries,” Edric explained. 

“You mean if she heals me, she’ll die sooner?” Luz asked as a rush of worry crossed her mind. 

“Yeah, thats exactly what it means, Kid,” Eda nodded as she entered back into the room, Owlbert in hand. 

“But Eda, you can’t...”

“Luz, I have to,” Eda sighed.

“Wha...”

“Listen kid, I know you and I know how much you care for baby Blight and in knowing that, I know theres absolutely no way to talk you out of coming with us, you know?” the older witch explained as she rubbed her temples.

“Well, I mean yeah, but...”

“‘Well’ nothing. If I were to let you come with us in this state, theres a very high probability you’d return in even worse shape in which case it would cost me more than just a couple weeks off my 90s to patch you up. At least if I take care of the issue now, ittl cost three to four weeks max which quite frankly, ain’t all that bad,” Eda shrugged as she placed her hands on Luz’s leg. 

“But, Eda...”

“Ah, ah, ah. No ‘buts’ either, got it? This is my life were talking about and I will do what I please with it. You’re too important to me to risk anything happening to you,” the gray haired witch spoke as her hands began to glow. 

“I...” Luz said as she felt the remaining aches in her leg begin to fade before nodding, “Alright, Eda. Thank you, for this... and for everything.”

“You got it, kiddo,” Eda smirked as beads of sweat and a look exhaustion grew on her face.

Sitting in silence as Eda work on her leg, Luz studied the older witch’s face before turning to look at Edric who’s eyes were glued blankly to his scroll, the device not even on. Mind racing, Luz couldn’t help but feel nauseated at the situation at hand. Amity whereabouts were unknown and her life was in danger now from the sounds of it, Emira’s and Lilith’s were too. Despite having grown so much since arriving at the Boiling Isles, the human felt utterly powerless at the predicament.

“That should do it, Kid,” Luz heard Eda say, pulling from her thoughts that threatened to spiral. “Now just to get rid of that cast and clean your leg up,” drawing a quick spell circle to dissolve the human’s cast, Eda smiled at her work, Luz’s leg looking good as new. 

“Oh wow,” Luz said, bending her knee and moving her ankle in circles for the first time in weeks. 

“Well, give it a spin,” Eda grinned as she held her hand out to help Luz up. 

Taking the tired woman’s hand, Luz nodded as she cautiously stood, putting weight on the newly healed limb before taking a few hesitant steps. “It... it feels good as new,” Luz said astounded, balancing the leg as she continued her series of tests. 

“As it should,” Eda huffed as she wiped her brow. “Now then,” the older witch spoke, face growing stern as she looked at Edric and then back at Luz, “we need to head out. Luz, go run and change and grab your glyphs.”

“Okay!” Luz nodded as she bolted up the stairs with a spark of determination in her eyes that Eda had never seen before. 

“Now then, Greenie. Say the imposter is one of your parents, do you have any idea where they might be taking baby Blight?”

“I... I have no idea,” Edric sighed. “Luz said they left out the back door which is in the opposite direction of the Manor so I doubt they would be headed there and even if they were, Em, Viney, and Jerbo are there...”

“Well, the only places the path out back lead are to the Emperor’s palace and the Conformitorium,” Eda frowned. 

“Shit,” Edric muttered under his breath as he thought. “I honestly don’t know which of those places are worse at this point to be honest. That being said, it’s probably be best if just head out that way and start looking...”

“I agree,” Luz said, reemerging from her room, cloak and glyphs in tow. 

“Alright then, lets not waste anymore time; we’ll take Owlbert,” Eda nodded, as she opened the back door, ushering Edric and Luz to follow.

——

“I... I don’t” Emira muttered under her breath, looking nervously between Viney and Jerbo. Glancing down at her feet, the green haired girl winced, repositioning herself slightly as she nervously pondered her girlfriend’s instructions. 

“Babe, please,” Viney said placing a hand on Emira’s shoulder. “Don’t move any more than you need to. I’m going to be honest with you, Em, the injury to your spine... it... it doesn’t look too good. Now please, can you wiggle your toes for me?”

Removing the green haired girl’s shoes, Viney studied the look of concentration and fear on Emira’s face as the girl watched her own feet, nerves growing in her eyes as the slightest bit of motion left her toes. 

“K... kind of?” Emira said hesitantly as Viney let out a relieved sigh. 

“I can work with ‘kind of’,” Viney smiled softly before asking Jerbo to help her roll Emira on to her stomach so she could begin healing her back. “A half an inch more to the left and well...” Viney frowned as a pained groan escaped Emira’s lips as the wound slowly began to close itself. “You got really, really lucky, Em.”

“I’m sure I did,” Emira muttered under her breath as pain coursed through her back, “but it sure doesn’t feel that way.”

“I know, babe...” Viney sighed as she continued working on the green haired girl’s back, her skin scarring under the rapid healing process. 

“So what you’re doing now,” Emira began hesitantly, “It will make things good as new, right? I’ll... I’ll be able to walk?”

“You will in time, Em,” Viney frowned at the question. 

“What do you...”

“When I said I could work with, ‘kind of,’ I meant that I could help you start the healing process but your overall recovery, that will take some time.”

“About how much time do you think?” Emira asked apprehensively. 

“I suppose that depends how well you take to physical therapy and how good your healer is,” Viney explained. 

“But what am I supposed to do for now, though?” Emira asked, panic growing in her voice. “What about Edric and Amity? They... they need me...”

“Em...” Viney spoke softly as she felt the injured girl wince under her touch, her breaths jagged and uneven as panic and pain consumed her. “I know this isn’t what you want to hear but the best thing you can do for them right now is to focus on getting better. What you’ve done today, fighting that asshole,” Viney spoke ushering to the unconscious Alador, “you’ve done so much, Em.”

“But they can’t do this alone...” Emira spoke softly. 

“And they wont, Em,” the healer offered as the last of Emira’s wound closed. Helping her girlfriend slowly sit up before making eye contact with her, Viney smiled softly as she spoke, “we’re here for you, Em; I’m here for you.” Meeting her girlfriend’s eyes, Viney hummed, “and so long as you’ll have me, I promise you’ll never have to worry about facing anything alone.”

“I... Okay,” Emira whimpered as tears creeped down her cheeks. 

“Okay,” Viney smiled as she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder and placed one under her knees. Lifting the Emira off the ground, Viney ushered at Puddles and Jerbo to approach before looking back at the girl in her arms. “Now then, Edric mentioned Lilith was here and wounded too. Where might I find her so I can get her patched up next?”

“She... shes upstairs,” Emira sniffled as she dried her eyes. “My parents have her in one of the spare rooms but... but the door is hexed. You’re going to need my father to get her out.”

“Well not to be a downer but, he’s out like a light so...” the healer frowned.

“Good point,” Emira raised an eyebrow as she eyed her father. Thinking for a moment, Emira studied her father’s unconscious figure before a smirk grew across her face. “Luckily for you, I may still be of some use after all.”

“Oh yeah? Do tell,” Viney smirked at the spark of mischief that twinkled in her partner’s eye.”

“If you can get me upstairs, I can use my father’s staff to dissolve the hex.”

“And you’re sure you know how to do that?” Viney questioned.

“Positive,” Emira grinned. “I may or may not have done it once or twice help Amity sneak out of the house.”

“Amity, huh? I would have thought you’d of done it yourself.”

“You’d think so right?” Emira grimaced, “unfortunately, my asshole father here worked most of his barrier hexes to only effect those without Blight blood and beings that Amity’s adopted, that left me immune and her impacted so...”

“So you figured out a way to help her,” Viney muttered as she ushered to Jerbo to grab Alador’s staff. 

“Yup,” Emira grinned proudly as the trio began up the stairs. 

“Puddles, look after him,” Viney spoke nodding to Alador. “Just when I thought I couldn’t hate the fucker any more, you go and tell me that.”

“Trust me, I could go on,” Emira sighed. 

Cautiously approaching the door, Jerbo handed Emira Alador’s staff as Emira ushered for Viney to carry her closer to the door. Once less than a foot away, Emira carefully held out the staff, using it to draw a spell circle that turned the door’s yellow glow blue. “There, that should do it for now at least.” Emira sighed, relieved her plan had worked. 

“For now?” Jerbo questioned as he hesitantly reached for the door. 

“Yeah. It won’t last long since I’m not the one who cast the curse but at the very least, it will allow us entry for now,” Emira explained through a breath of exhaustion at the amount of magic it took to counter her father’s work. 

“About how long do you think we have?” Viney asked, noticing the drained look on Emira’s face. 

“Maybe about ten minutes tops but worse comes to worse, I could always dissolve the hex again.”

“Right well, I’d rather you not have to do that if possible. You should be resting as is, not straining yourself any more than necessary,” Viney frowned. 

“Well if thats the case, perhaps we should skip the lecture and get to working on Lilith then, hm?” Emira grinned much to Viney’s displeasure. 

“Don’t make me drop you,” the healer muttered as the trio made their way into the room, Jerbo and Viney gasping slightly at the amount of blood that covered the bed and floor surrounding the blue haired witch. 

“Shit, Em...” Viney said as she carefully lowered Emira to the ground before approaching Lilith. Taking note of the soft, raspy, uneven breaths leaving the witch, Viney frowned realizing the prospects of the older witch’s survival were slim. “This is really bad, Em. I don’t know if I can...”

“Please,” Emira interjected. “I know its bad... really bad in fact but please. There has to be something you can do.”

Staring at the wounded witch in front of her before looking back at her girlfriend, the healer sighed, “at most I can stop the bleeding and close her wounds but Em, with the amount of blood she’s lost theres no guarantee that...”

“Thats all I need,” Lilith muttered, drawing the eyes of everyone in the room. 

“Lilith?” Emira asked from the floor, shock in her voice. 

“If... if you can stop the bleeding and close the wound, I can take care of the rest,” the older witch groaned. 

“But how?” Viney asked as she began to work on Lilith’s wounds. 

“By borrowing health against my magic,” Lilith said through gritted teeth. 

“What do you mean?” Jerbo asked, carefully helping Emira on to his back, the two subsequently making their way to Lilith’s bedside. 

“Its a type of healing spell taught only to Emperor’s Coven members. You use your bile to restore your health at the expense of your powers.” 

“But it could take months or even years to restore one’s magic once drained like that and in the face of an enemy, I can’t see weakened abilities being practical,” Viney questioned as she watched Lilith’s wounds slowly close. 

“Weakened abilities are of greater practicality than a wounded guardsman,” Lilith groaned. “In service of the Emperor, you’re expected to finish a mission by any means necessary and if that means keeping yourself alive just long enough to see the task through, then so be it.” 

“Thats... pretty fucked up...” Emira muttered under her breath. 

“Language, Emira,” Lilith huffed through a wave of pain. “In any case, seeing to it that you kids are safe is far worth the cost,” the older witch smirked. 

Smiling as she watched Viney work on Lilith’s wounds, Emira felt a sense of relief wash across her, hopeful that things would turn out for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, folks! I hope 2021 treats all of you well. Thank you all so much for sticking with me and supporting this story. Its certainly grown to become something I had never planned. When I first started this story, I didn’t see it going past 5 or 6 chapters and now here we are, 24 chapters later with several spin off fics existing in the same universe. Its been such a privilege to write this story and craft this AU and I look forward to seeing where it goes as we move through the new year. 
> 
> Anywho, I wanted to start the new year off with a chapter that felt slightly more hopeful than the last few. As some of you may have noticed, I did not mention anything going on between Amity and Odalia this go around. Guess you can say that this was meant to be somewhat of a calm before the storm. That being said, I look forward to bringing you chapter 25 here in a few days when things ramp back up again. Until then, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> P.S. I may do some art for this chapter at some point but I haven’t decided yet. If this interests you, keep an eye out for it on my IG (@garseeyart) as I’ll most likely drop it there before adding it back here.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has descriptions of violence, abuse, blood, and injury. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> P.S. Abuse is and always will be, nobody’s fault but the abuser’s. 
> 
> P.P.S. Hopefully this chapter flows okay. I 200% did not read this after writing it and it def is not beta read. Whoops 🤷🏻

“Oh, Amity,” Odalia smirked towering over the younger witch who lay injured on the ground. “To think that you actually thought you could best me; you’re even more pathetic than I thought.”

“Pathetic?” Amity spat, struggling to her feet as she wiped a trail of blood from her lip, discretely drawing a spell circle as she lowered her hand, “thats rich coming from you.” 

Frowning as she as she dodged the large abomination arm that Amity had summoned, Odalia’s eyes filled with contempt as she glared at the girl in front of her who fought the struggle to move. It had been weeks since she had last seen Amity, the child she had once called her daughter having visibly changed in the time that had passed. Brown roots stained hair once dyed a pristine Blight green - a green the Boiling Isles had come to associate with power, success and status - and no longer did the young witch’s face bare the look of exhaustion that came with the countless hours of training deemed necessary to meet the standard of perfection that the Blight legacy demanded. Most notable, however, was the absence of fear in the girl’s eyes that the elder witch had come to know as a sign of control and obedience - a sign that the elder had come to see as progress in shaping the child who was not her own into what she wanted her to be. 

Absent fear, Odalia scowled as the studied all that had since replaced what she had spent years cultivating in the young girl. Determination raging in the young girl’s eyes as she gathered all the strength left in her, Odalia sneered as she summoned a burst of power of her own. “You’re a fool, Amity,” Odalia spoke flatly as she shot a blast of energy directly at Amity’s chest, the girl narrowly dodging the blast as she shot back in retaliation. Deflecting Amity’s blast with a wave of her arm, Odalia approached the girl as she spawned multiple copies of herself, the illusions surrounding Amity who in her weakened state countered by summoning two abominations barely larger than the elder Blight.

“Damn it...” Amity muttered to herself, fighting off the copies of her mother that surrounded her, carefully searching for the older witch in the smoke of the illusions that she had snuffed out one by one. 

Taking advantage of the distraction her illusions caused, the elder witch quickly positioned herself behind her daughter as she prepared to attack. 

Ear twitching as a faint grunt of effort made its way through the air, Amity quickly dodged a blast aimed at the back of her head. “Attacking from behind? Thats low even for you,” Amity frowned, sending an abomination hand careening towards her mother. Watching through eyes blurred with exhaustion and pain, the green haired girl smirked as she watched her attack make contact with her abuser before feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, clearing smoke revealing barren land and no body. 

“Nothing is too low if it gets the job done, dear, you should know that” Odalia whispered as she released a blast of energy at the back of Amity’s legs, the girl toppling to the ground face first, her ears ringing with her mother’s sharp laughter. 

“Shit,” Amity groaned from the ground, briefly laying there before turning as the shadow of her mother crossed her body. 

“Tell me child,” Odalia frowned, piercing eyes cutting through Amity with the ease of a hot knife through butter, “was all of this really worth it?”

“All of what?” Amity spat, brows furrowed confidently as she tried to find it in her to rise from the ground once more. 

“Leaving, throwing away everything your father and I worked to give you, tarnishing your and our family’s reputation for the sake of your sad excuse for a relationship with the human,” Odalia scoffed as she approached the injured witch prepared for another attack. 

“Why... why are you even doing this? Like you said, I left. You never had to see me again,” Amity choked, trying her best to maintain a look of confidence in spite of the pain and fear coursing through her. 

“Because Amity, you continue to tarnish the Blight name through your actions,” Odalia scoffed as she stood over her daughter, staring into the scared, stunned eyes of the witch in front of her. “Don’t think your father and I don’t know that you’ve let others know our family matters” Odalia spat with a scowl. 

”’Family matters’?!” Amity cried in anger as her mother approached. “Everything you put me through, everything you made me do; all of the lies and manipulation, all of the abuse... thats what you have the gall to consider a ‘family matter?” Amity seethed as she clenched her fists, struggling to rise from the ground. 

“Oh Amity,” Odalia sighed as she placed her foot on Amity’s torso to prevent the girl from rising, slowly applying pressure as she watched the girl try to keep herself from crying. “I would hardly call any of that abuse. You know your father and I have only ever wanted what was best for you and as such...”

“Bull shit!” Amity interjected with a shout, tears of anger and frustration spilling down her cheeks. “You never wanted what was best for me! All I ever was to you was a pawn in your political game. Just a doll you could dress up and bend to your will to make yourself look good for others! And when I refused, you beat me until I complied. I didn’t deserve any of what you did to me; nobody does! Getting away from you and dad was the best decision I have ever made. You abused me for your own gain and you damn well know it!”

Frowning at the injured girl’s words, Odalia sighed as she aimed her hand once more at her daughter. “Based on your little display today, it would seem that effort was for naught now wasn’t it?”

Staring at her mother as she mentally prepared for the attack she knew may end her life, Amity bit back her tears, resolving to die having shown her mother no fear or regret in her actions. Staring her mother in the eye, Amity remained steadfast as the bright glow of energy in her mother’s hand overtook her sight and the taste of dried blood coated her mouth. Breathing one final sigh, Amity didn’t waiver at the sound of her mother’s voice spewed a final, hate filled ‘goodbye’, her ears instead catching a sweet sound of familiarity that cut through the air sharper than the blast that sent her mother flying forward. 

“Get away from her, you fuckin’ asshole!” Eda yelled as she, Luz, and Edric made their descent, the elder witch preparing herself for battle upon landing as Luz and Edric ran to Amity’s side. 

“Well, well, well,” Odalia smirked, wiping blood from her nose as she staggered up off the ground. “If it isn’t Edalyn Clawthorne and her human pet,” Odalia sneered. “I see you’ve found yourself in possession of another one of my children. Your collective influence is like a plague on my family and is starting to become a nuisance,” the Emperor’s coven member shouted a she spawned several abominations before promptly directing them to surround the Owl Lady.

“It will be over my dead body before you lay another finger on any of these kids ever again,” Eda growled as she swung her staff, sending a wave of energy that sliced through multiple abominations. 

“I see,” Odalia glared as she summoned her own staff. “Well then, so be it.”

——

“There, that should just about do it,” Viney sighed as she wiped the sweat from her brow. “For the most part the wound is closed and the bleeding has stopped. I tried to take care of as much of the internal damage as I could but you’re still going to need further medical attention,” the healer explained as she finished bandaging the wounds on Lilith’s torso. 

“Thank you,” Lilith smiled through a wince as she sat up on the bed, wavering slightly from a wave of lightheadedness that wracked her body from the significant loss of blood. 

“It’s no problem at all but you really need to take it easy,” Viney frowned. 

“I will in due time,” Lilith nodded, taking the girl’s warning to heart. 

“Miss Lilith,” Emira interjected, “about the healing magic you were planning to do for yourself... are you still?”

“Yes, I am,” Lilith spoke before frowning at the magic inhibiting devices around her wrists and ankles, “but before I can do that, I am going to need some help removing these.”

“Okay, so how might one go about removing them?” Jerbo stared quizzically having never seen devices of the sort before to his recollection. 

“These devices are sealed with a spell that only the caster can remove,” Lilith explained. “We use them all the time at the conformitorium to keep rogue witches from trying to attack or escape.”

“Well since Mr. Asshole Blight over there is still out cold, it would seem to be that him removing the seal is out of the question,” Viney frowned looking around the room from Alador to Emira and Jerbo before back to Lililth. 

“Indeed,” Lilith nodded in agreement. “Which is exactly why I need one of you to blown them up.”

“Excuse me?” Emira asked stunned. “You... you do realize they are, yah know, attached to your body, right?”

“Of course I do,” Lilith chuckled lightly, “and thats why whoever does it, needs to be careful. I’m sure witches of your caliber will have no trouble firing just enough controlled energy to remove the devices without causing any harm. You’re all in the second half of your junior year after all, correct? If my memory serves, the course on magic and power management should have taken place during the first part of the year, right?” 

“Ah... right,” Emira said through a bout of nervous laughter as she looked between Viney and Jerbo or, two of the people she had spent more time cutting class with than attending as of late.

“Is there a problem?” Lilith asked with a raised brow. 

“Well,” Emira said as she anxiously rubbed the back of her neck. “Let’s just say none of us faired to well in that class...”

“Emira...” Lilith groaned as she dropped her head before running a frustrated hand down her face. “No matter, its fine,” Lilith sighed as she adjusted her posture. 

“It is?” Jerbo asked quizzically. “Is there another way to remove them?”

“No, I’m afraid not,” Lilith stated flatly. “Which is why whichever one of you does this, will need to be careful... Very careful. Now then, who will it be? Time is of the essence here, children.”

“Well, I don’t think Emira should do it,” Viney sighed softly. 

“Wait, but wh...“ Emira whined before Viney interjected. 

“Because we’re going to need you to lift the barrier hex on the door again; you need to save your energy for that,” Viney explained. 

“Ah, right. So in that case, that leaves it between you and Jerbo,” Emira shrugged. 

“I... I don’t really feel comfortable with the idea of doing it to be honest,” Jerbo frowned as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Controlling my plant and abomination magic is one thing but controlling raw energy, that... is not my forte to say the least.”

“Which leaves me,” Viney frowned. 

“Do you feel comfortable with it?” Jerbo asked, looking his best friend in the eye. 

“I suppose I don’t have much choice,” Viney shrugged as she grew a small amount of energy in her hand in practice and preparation.

“Well on the bright side, you’re a healer so if you mess up, you could always, you know, fix it” Emira said through a nervous smile. 

“Emira...” Viney, Lilith, and Jerbo collectively groaned. 

“What?! I was just trying to be positive,” the green haired girl scowled. 

“In any case, you better get started,” Lilith spoke, ushering to Viney to proceed. “Remember, you only need to release just enough energy to break the clasp on the cuffs. You can do this.”

“Right, okay,” Viney breathed, shaking out her hands as she prepared to tackle the first cuff. Summoning a small amount of energy from her finger tip, the healer carefully aimed at the magic blocking cuff on the older witch’s wrist, using her free hand to position Lilith’s arm out of line with the blast. Hesitating momentarily as she studied her finger and then the position of Lilith’s arm once more, the healer sighed, “Here goes nothing.” Holding her breath as she fired the first shot, the healer watched as the small stream of energy she released connected with the cuff creating a minuscule blast that fizzled out within moments, revealing a sufficiently broken clasp. 

The room collectively breathing a sigh of relief, Lilith smiled as she caught the healers eyes. “Great job. Just three more to go. You can do this.”

“Right,” Viney said apprehensively as she grew another burst of energy on her finger before firing it off and successfully breaking the cuff on the older witch’s other wrist and subsequently one of her ankles. “Just one more to go,” Viney spoke, shaking out her hands as she let out a nervous sigh. 

“You can do it, babe” Emira said reassuringly as she watched the healer prepare to fire the final blast. 

Taking the final shot, the healer’s eyes grew wide immediately after firing, realizing the blast she had fired was far larger than necessary, a fact that was quickly confirmed by a small yelp from Lilith who bit back a look of pain. 

“I’m so, so sorry,” Viney said in a panic as she watched the final cuff fall off the older witch’s ankle, a small trail of blood falling behind it. “I... I can fix this, I just...”

“Viney,” Lilith smiled as she placed a reassuring hand on the healer’s shoulder. “It’s just a scratch. You did really well. Thank you.”

“She’s right! Three out of four is 75% which is a ‘C’ and as we all know, ‘C’s get degrees!’” Emira chimed in reassuringly. 

“Emira...” Viney groaned as she rolled her eyes through a furrowed brow. 

Standing slowly, Lilith summoned her staff before speaking. “Emira,” Lilith spoke gently, “Would you please remove the hex on the door. This healing spell will only take a moment and then we need to be heading out.”

“Right,” Emira nodded as she looked to Viney who helped her off the ground and to the door. Quickly removing the barrier hex as Lilith healed herself, Emira breathed a nervous sigh as she mentally prepared for the fight that was to come - a fight she would not be able to help with. Shaking the feelings of guilt from her mind, Emira ushered to Viney to open the door. Sensing the nervousness among her friends, Emira gave Viney’s shoulders a reassuring squeeze before addressing the room, “Everything is going to be okay as long as we stick together, right guys?”

“Right,” Lilith said before either Jerbo or Viney had time to respond. “Now then, we should be heading out. Do we have any idea where the others might be?”

“Edric messaged me a while ago saying they were headed towards the Conformitorium to find Amity,” Viney grimaced. 

“Right then,” Lilith spoke weakly. “Viney, could you take Emira and Jerbo with you?” the older witch asked. 

“Yeah, of course,” Viney nodded. “Puddles should be fine carrying three people but what about him?” the healer asked ushering to Alador. 

“I suppose I’ll take him with me on my staff,” Lilith shrugged. 

“Are you sure you can, you know,” Emira spoke hesitantly before Lilith interjected. 

“Handle him?” the older witch smirked. “Of course. I could take him even with my powers weakened and besides,” Lilith said confidently as she headed towards the door, stopping to grab Alador by the collar and drag his unconscious body behind her, “should he wake and try anything mid-flight, I’ll just drop him,” she chuckled much to the group’s amusement as she ushered to the door. “Now lets go.”

——

“Eda, look out!” Luz shouted as she watched the gray haired witch narrowly dodge a large abomination hand summoned by Odalia. 

“Thanks, kid!” Eda yelled back as she swung her staff, shooting back a burst of fire at Odalia that the Blight dodged. “Luz,” Eda shouted as she continued fighting. “I need you and Greenie to take baby Blight and get as far away from here as you can, got it?”

“But Eda, what about you?” Luz frowned in concern. 

“Don’t worry, kid. I can take care of Ugly just fine,” Eda grinned as she continued her battle. 

“Alright then,” Luz mumbled as she turned back to Amity and Edric. 

“Luz, I’m so sorry,” Amity whispered as she stared at the ground. “This is all my fault. I...”

“No, Amity. None of this us your fault,” Luz said with an air of confidence. 

“But I...” 

“No, “buts” Mittens, theres no time. We have to get out of here,” Edric interjected. “Luz, help me get her on my back.”

“Right,” Luz nodded as she carefully draped one of Amity’s arms around her shoulder, bracing the injured witch’s body with her own before helping her on to Edric’s back. 

“Alright then,” Edric huffed. “You okay, back there, Mittens?”

“Yeah,” Amity mumbled, her vision blurred and eyes growing heavy. 

“Luz, where should we go?” Edric asked. 

“I guess we should head back towards the owl house for now. We can get Amity some medicine there.”

“Right,” Edric nodded, the two along with Amity turning to run back towards the owl  
house. 

—— 

“No sign of them yet,” Viney shouted across several yards of sky to Lilith as everyone looked to the ground for any sign of Amity and her captor. 

“Same here. Lets just keep pressing forward,” Lilith yelled back before the sound of a sudden explosion caught the team’s attention. 

“Shit,” Emira muttered, startled by the noise. “Something tells me they’re that way,” the green haired witch yelled. 

Nodding in agreement, Lilith shifted course slightly towards the smoke emanating from the source of the sound of the explosion , the kids and Puddles following close behind. 

I hope we aren’t too late, Lilith thought to herself as worry wracked her body. Amity had been through so much in her short life and while the older witch had been around for a great part of it, she had remained blissfully unaware of the cruelties the girl suffered. These last few weeks since finding out, between spending more time with the girl and her siblings along with sorting out the logistics of gaining custody over them, Lilith felt closer and more responsible for the Blight kids than ever before; she loved them and would give anything to keep them safe. 

Shaking her head in fear as she looked down, a small flash of movement caught her eye, her gaze tracing the movement of three objects moving below. Looking closer, the witch breathed a momentary sigh of relief as the sight of one head of brown hair and two heads of green hair came into view. “Kids, look!” Lilith shouted pulling Emira, Viney, and Jerbo’s attention as she pointed to the ground. 

“Edric!” Emira shouted as the team made their descent. 

“Em?” Edric stopped, looking up to the sound of Emira’s voice. “Em!” 

Landing several yards away, Lilith ran to meet Edric, Luz, and Amity as Jerbo helped Emira onto Viney’s back. 

“Lilith!” Luz yelled as she ran towards the older witch, pulling her into a tearful hug. 

“Is everyone okay?” Lilith asked, voice laced with concern. 

“Yeah, we’re okay,” Edric said ushering to the human in Lilith’s arms. “But Amity is hurt. We were headed back to the owl house to take care of her now.”

“What happened?” Emira asked from Viney’s back. 

“The person posing as Lilith was mom. She took Amity and headed towards the Conformitorium but it looks like before that was able to happen, Amity and mom got in a fight. Eda, Luz, and I headed out to find her as soon as we could.”

“She... she was hurt bad by the time we got there,” Luz sniffled. 

“Luz, your leg,” Lilith said, processing everything she had heard. “Did Edalyn?”

“Yeah, she healed me before we went to look for Amity,” Luz said sheepishly. 

“I see. Where is she now?”

“She’s back that way fighting Odalia,” Luz explained. “She was holding her own when we left but we heard an explosion a few minutes ago. I wanted to turn back but...”

“But I told her it was better if we stayed together,” Edric interjected. 

“That was a good call,” Lilith nodded as she turned on her heel. 

“Where are you going?” Luz questioned as she followed. 

“I’m going to help, Edalyn and then we are going to take Alador and Odalia straight to the conformitorium,” Lilith said, ushering to the unconscious Mr. Blight. 

“Can I...” Luz began. 

“I need you to head back to the house with Edric and the others,” Lilith said, placing a comforting hand on Luz’s shoulder. “Emira was injured and can’t walk and Viney will likely be busy tending to Amity. That leaves you, Edric, and Jerbo to look after things if needed. Do you think you can do that for me?”

“Yeah, of course,” Luz nodded understandingly. “Will you guys be okay?” Luz asked studying the exhaustion on the older witch’s face along with the blood that caked her clothing. 

“We’ll be just fine. Now hurry, okay?” Lilith said as she turned to hike Alador and herself back up on herself. Taking off into the air, Lilith charged forward, glancing back only once to see to it that the children were making their way to safety. Once assured, pushing forward with determination, Lilith sped towards her sister, hoping she wasn’t too late. 

____

“Psh. Is that all you’ve got?” Eda grinned as she wipe a small trail of blood from her forehead, locking eyes with the ragged witch in front of her. “I’d thought you’d be stronger what with being in the Emperor’s coven and all.”

“You shut your mouth, Clawthorne,” Odalia sneered as she swung her staff, several ice daggers firing off in Eda’s direction. 

Dodging the oncoming attack, Eda grinned at the witch’s frustration, firing back several blasts of magical energy in return. “Whats wrong, Blight? You seem a little off your game,” the gray haired witch laughed as one of her shots connected with the Blight’s torso, sending her flying several feet back.

Staggering to her feet, Odalia raged as she summoned several copies of herself along with several large abominations, the illusions and the monsters quickly surrounding the owl lady who fought back, destroying each one by one. “How dare you,” Odalia’s voice called out, Eda firing off a shot at the source, snuffing out an illusion in the process. “Do you have the audacity to insert yourself into my family’s business, take my children, and then talk to me with such an air of disrespect,” Odalia sneered, Eda shortly destroying the illusion who had spoke before dodging abomination attack. 

“‘Family business’?” Eda scoffed as she continued her defense. “How dare you. You beat the living hell out of Amity, broke Emira’s wrist, and have undoubtedly emotionally destroyed all three of your kids,” Eda shouted. “Thats what you think constitutes ‘family business’? You disgust me, Odalia. You think your so strong and powerful just because you have money and are in good with the Emperor but you and your sad excuse for a husband are the weakest witches I’ve ever met. You prey on your own children and use them for your own gain; you abused Amity dor years and made her believe it was her own fault. You’ve treated her like nothing more than a failure when in reality, its you who are,” Eda grunted as two abominations closed in on her, the witch firing back to defend against the attack. 

“You’re a failure as a witch,” Eda shouted as she destroyed a final abomination. “You’re a failure as a parent,” Eda yelled as she snuffed out one last illusion. “And you’re a failure as a person,” Eda growled as she fired a blast of energy at a stunned and raging Odalia, the witch firing back with a blast of her own. 

Gray clouds filling the sky, Lilith began her descent, landing several yards away from the smoke’s source. The air clearing, Lilith summoned her staff in preparation to fight before running towards the figure of her sister standing in the battle field. “Edalyn!” Lilith shouted as she reached the gray haired witch’s side. 

Staring across the battle field as the remaining smoke cleared, Eda and Lilith stared down at the unmoving body of Odalia lying on the ground. 

“Are the kids okay?” Eda asked, eyes glued on the Blight matriarch. 

“For the most part,” Lilith frowned as she studied her sister, her body bloody and bruised from battle.

“Nothing life threatening though, right?” Eda asked in concern as she turned to her sister. 

“Life threatening, no,” Lilith shook her head much to Eda’s relief. “Life altering on the other hand,” the blue haired witch sighed. 

“What happened?” Eda frowned. 

“Shortly after Edric left and before help arrived and I was freed, Alador and Emira fought at the Manor,” Lilith explained as she and Eda walked towards Alador. “There was no way she could win but she gave it her best nonetheless. During their encounter, Alador shot Emira in the spine,” Lilith grimaced, the thought sending chills down Eda’s back. 

“Just as Alador was about to finish her off, Viney and the others arrived. Viney shot off a blast of energy that managed to hit Alador in the side of the head, rendering him unconscious and he’s been out ever since. Viney said that when she assessed Emira, she was able to move her toes slightly but any hopes of her walking again will depend on how well she takes to physical therapy.”

“That fucking bastard,” Eda growled as she looked at the pitiful man before her. “Though the same could be said about that asshole over there...”

“I only saw her briefly but it looked like she got to Amity,” Lilith sighed as she ushered to Eda to help her drag Alador towards where Odalia now lay, the blue haired witch’s strength wavering. 

“Yeah,” Eda frowned. “The two had been fighting for who knows how long before we got here. When we arrived, the kid couldn’t even get up off the ground. It looked like Odalia hit her in the legs...”

“Titan...”

“I know,” Eda shook her head. “If you weren’t such a goody two shoes, I’d say we should just kill them right now while we have the chance.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Lilith muttered as the pair tossed Alador’s unconscious body aside Odalia’s. 

“So what do you propose we do now?” Eda asked, as she turned to face Lilith. 

“We take them to the Conformitorium. I had already made the officials there and within the Emperor’s Coven aware of the Blight children’s situation and an official  
investigation was supposed to be underway. If we take them now and have them examine our memories, it will cut out the middle man.”

“That sounds great but, you know I can’t be seen around any of those people,” Eda frowned, her ear twitching slightly at the sound of rustling she quickly dismissed as caused by the wind. 

“That’s fine,” Lilith nodded, “But I at least need you to help me get them there. Flying with Alador alone was a chore in and of itself. I don’t think I could make the trip with her and Odalia.”

“That’s quitter’s talk!” Eda laughed as she playfully nudged Lilith’s shoulder, moving just enough in the process that Lilith caught a slight movement from the ground behind her. “I’m sure if you try hard enough you could...”

“EDALYN, MOVE!” Lilith shouted as she pushed Eda out of the way of an oncoming blast fired by Odalia from the ground, taking the the full brunt of the blow in her sister’s place as the Blight collapsed with a smile after attacking.

“LILY?!” Eda shouted in horror from the floor as everything around her seemed to stop as her sister fell to her knees, clutching her heart. 

“Eda, I...” Lilith said as she looked at her sister, eyes absent of regret as her world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter I’ve ever written for like... anything that wasn’t my dissertation hahaha. 
> 
> Anywho, damn this chapter was A LOT. I’m kind of thinking the end of this story arch is coming up pretty soon but that doesn’t mean its the end of the “Here to Help” saga. 
> 
> There are still several things I want to tackle including, but not limited to, centering the story on Luz and her feelings about and experience going back home, the fall out between Boscha and Amity at school, and Emira’s healing process.
> 
> That said, I’m not sure if I want to just continue with this fic like one giant soap opera or write a sequel. Let me know your thoughts about this in the comments below if you have any!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has descriptions of violence, abuse, blood, and injury. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> P.S. Abuse is and always will be, nobody’s fault but the abuser’s. 
> 
> P.P.S. Spoiler alert: the story warnings have changed. 
> 
> ——

“Thats about as best as I can do without proper healing equipment,” Viney sighed as she finished splinting Amity’s legs, wiping an arm across her forehead to clean the sweat from her brow. “You’ll need to get her to the healers sooner rather than later, though. Among other things, she’s lost a lot of blood” the brunette spoke as she moved to stand, stumbling in the process feeling faint.

“Viney!” Luz and Jerbo yelped simultaneously, the pair extending their arms in support to prevent their friend from falling.

“Sorry,” Viney mumbled as she regained her footing. “I’m just a little drained.”

“Understandable what with all of the magic you used up taking care of everyone today,” Jerbo frowned. “Would do you good to see the healers yourself.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Viney grimaced, “But Emira, Amity, and Lilith take priority. We should get going soon.”

“Lilith...” Luz muttered, “her and Eda have been gone for quite some time now. I hope everything is okay. I was hoping they would be back before we’d have to head out...”

“I know, Luz,” the human heard spoke softly from behind her as a comforting hand landed on her shoulder

“Ed...” Luz spoke as she turned to face the voice’s owner, her eyes locking with golden eyes dulled with sorrow and exhaustion having just learned from and sharing with his twin the misdeeds of their parents. Overcome with a sudden wave of emotion, Luz swiftly embraced the boy she had come to view as a brother as tears streamed down her face, stress and exhaustion from the day’s events catching up to her.

“I know you’re scared for them,” Edric said as he returned the hug, “but Eda and Lilith are strong. We just have to trust that they are going to be okay.”

“Yeah, I suppose,” Luz sniffled as she pulled away.

“In the meantime, Viney is right. We need to get Amity and Em to the healer’s now,” Edric frowned as he ushered to Jerbo to retrieve Emira from where she sat in the next room over. “Viney, how many of us can Puddles carry?”

“I’d say four max,” Viney huffed in exhaustion as she slowly made her way to the door to summon her companion.

“Well that takes care of Viney, Em, and Amity for sure,” Edric spoke to himself out loud in thought. “And as much as I want to go, Jerbo is the only other person here who Puddles trusts enough to lead...”

“You and Luz can take dad’s staff if transportation is what you’re trying to work out,” Edric heard his twin’s tired voice chime as his boyfriend reentered the room with Emira on his back.

“Dad’s staff?”

“After Viney knocked dad out, we took it. I’m assuming Puddles still has it beings as we brought it with us.”

“She does!” Viney yelled from just outside the Owl House doors.

“Well, that settles it. Luz, you’ll ride with me, if that works,” Edric stated as Luz nodded. “Now then, lets get a move on it.”

——

“Lily? Lily! Please, you... you have to wake up...” Eda cried in shock as she fell to her older sister’s side, blood beginning to pool around the injured witch’s body. “Lily come on, please,” Eda begged as she lightly nudged her sister’s the shoulders, desperately trying to wake the blue haired witch without further exacerbating her injury. “This can’t be happening...” the gray haired witch muttered to herself as she tore a strip of fabric from her dress, pressing it to Lilith’s chest in a feeble attempt to stem the flow of blood.

Though the two had their fair share of ups and downs over the years, in reality, Lilith was the only biological family Eda had left. Having lost their parents in an accident at a young age, Eda and Lilith grew up together, taking care of and looking out for one another in the process. Though growing up saw the Clawthorne sisters taking two very different paths in life - one working for the Emperor and one being in the top spot on the Emperor’s most wanted list - the bond that had formed between the two remained stead fast in spite of their differences.

That said, all sisterly bonds aside, it was well known among their friends and chosen family that Eda and Lilith’s personalities often came to clash, heated arguments yielding to words no loved one should say to another - words that hurt, that would scar, hurdled at one another without out regard or care. Looking back briefly on the moments she threw out words of malice without seriousness, feelings of regret at every, “I wish you’d just disappear,” or, “drop dead,” began to build in the pit of the younger Clawthorne’s stomach as the blood of her sister continued to pool in spite of her efforts to stop it.

Mind racing as she pushed her thoughts aside and processed the situation unfolding in front of her, Eda quietly begged the Titan to spare her sister’s life as she scrambled for a solution. “I know... I... I can heal you,” Eda whimpered, dragging a weak arm across her face to clear her eyes before rising off the ground.

Standing on shaky legs, the younger Clawthorne choked back a feeling of dizziness that momentarily took her mind. “Just hang on, Lily,” Eda huffed as she prepared to cast the same spell she had used earlier in the day to aid in healing Luz. Shaking the doubt from her mind that rode on the tail end of comparison, Eda silently reassured herself that healing a wounded heart couldn’t be too much worse than mending a half-healed broken leg - a lie she struggled with but so desperately wanted, needed, to believe.

Raising her hands to form the healing circle, Eda took a deep breath as she gathered up her remaining strength and resolve. “Please, Lily,” Eda whispered as the healing circle began to glow, the light leaving the gray haired witch’s hands slowly surrounding the injured witch, “I can’t lose you.”

——

“There has to be something more we can do to help these children,” Nurse Minor said solemnly, washing their hands before heading to prep the youngest Blight for surgery.

“I know but I’m afraid if we file a report on them with the ministry of child services, the Blights will make good on their threats to close the clinic...” Dr. Tabius sighed as he scrubbed his hands in preparation for what he knew was bound to be a long and tiring night.

“Ah yes, those damn threats... Do you really think they would?”

Nodding sadly, Dr. Tabius breathed a heavy sigh, “Yes. Unfortunately, I do. We’ve seen first hand what they’ve done to their own children and they’ve made the news more than a handful of times for scheming against those who crossed them for lesser transgressions...”

“Yes, but what about the childr...”

“But nothing,” Dr. Tabius snapped before meeting Nurse Minor’s troubled, wide-eyed gaze. “I... I apologize for yelling but with the fate of the clinic on the line, my hands are tied. We’re the only healers office in Bonesburough that serves low-income residents and provides pro bono treatment to those in need. There are too many people relying on us for help - for their wellbeing. There are too many lives that will be impacted if the Blights find out we made a report and decide to retaliate.”

“And the wellbeing of the Blight children? What about their lives? Don’t they matter?”

“They do! Of course they do, its just...”

“Then there has to be a way to help them... The things those kids have gone through because of their parents... it wasn’t even a month ago that I set the older girl’s arm and now she’s back and may never fully recover the use of her legs! The little one... well you know damn well the way she’s in. I’ve never seen someone come in with so many broken bones at once that wasn’t involved in a horrific flying accident. And the boy... Titan knows how he’s holding everything together,” Nurse Minor scoffed as they and Dr. Tabius entered into the operating room to begin the tedious process of puzzling bones back together. “Their parents are evil, Tabius. I know it and you know it and something must be done.”

“You’re right,” Dr. Tabius sighed as he prepared his operating tools. “Once we are finished here, we’ll file the report and then contact the Emperor directly. Regardless of the threats, we do need to help these kids. Perhaps in speaking to the emperor directly, we can make clear the issue before the Blights have a chance to interject.”

“That sounds like a good plan,” Nurse Minor nodded in agreement. “I know its not easy and there’s a lot up in the air but its the right thing to do.”

“You’re absolutely right and I’m sorry for not agreeing before,” Dr. Tabius sighed as he began operating. “Whatever happens to our small clinic, no matter what, I’m going to be here for all of the people who need me, starting with these kids.”

“Same here. Even if it means going without pay and working until supplies run out,” Nurse Minor hummed as they aided the Doctor. “We’re going to get through this, and more importantly, we’re going to get these kids the help they deserve.”

——

“How are you feeling, Viney?” Luz softly asked the beast keeper laying on a cot in front of her.

“A lot better now,” Viney sighed as she propped herself up on her elbows. “Between closing up Emira and Lilith’s wounds and patching Amity up, healers said I must have exhausted my magic.”

“Ah...” Luz grimaced, “that doesn’t sound good at all.”

“It certainly doesn’t feel the best, but it will be okay,” Viney said reassuringly as she laid back down. “I just need to take it easy for a few days to let my bile reserves build back up.”

“Are the healing glyphs they put on you supposed to help with that?”

“Nah,” Viney chuckled lightly. “Those are to help with the aches.”

“The aches?”

“Yeah. It turns out that using up all of your bile feels just about as good as getting run over by Puddles.”

“Sounds pleasant,” Luz laughed in jest.

“Yeah... Um, Luz?” the beast keeper asked quietly as the pairs laughter subsided.

“Yeah?”

“Have you, um, have you heard anything about Em?”

“No, not yet,” Luz sighed as she watched a frown form on Viney’s lips. “Edric and Jerbo are posted up outside her exam room though. They said they would text me the minute they heard anything.”

“I see...” Viney sighed as she stared up at the ceiling.

“Are you okay?”

“I just... I just hope I didn’t make anything worse by trying to heal Em...”

“I can’t say for sure but I don’t think you did... Unlike Amity, Em isn’t in surgery right now. You closed her wounds and healed what you could. Had anything you did made it worse, I’d imagine they’d be operating on her right now too. Instead they are examining her now to determine how best to help her heal going forward,” Luz said as she offered a reassuring smile. “You did everything right, Viney and more so, you did what you had to do in the moment. You saved her back there... and then you saved Lilith and helped Amity too. You did amazing.”

“Thank you, Luz,” Viney sighed as she turned her head to meet Luz with a smile. Seeing tears forming in the human’s eyes, Viney gingerly reached out for and took Luz’s hand, rubbing a thumb across her knuckles. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I...” Luz hesitated as tears slowly crept down her cheeks for what she was sure was at least the fifth time that day. “Amity...” Luz choked as she squeezed her friend’s hand. “You saw... Her mom... her mom hurt her so bad and I just... I’m scared. I’m scared they are never going to leave her alone and I’m scared that I won’t be able to protect her. Amity’s twice as strong as me and you saw what happened and I just... I just love her so much and I’m terrified for her because of them and I just don’t know what to do... I couldn’t even protect her...”

Breaking down as a short silence crawled across the room, Luz buried her face in her free hand, overwhelmed at the slew of emotions being released that had built throughout the day. Being a human on the Isles often found Luz in situations that called her power into question but never had anything she had experienced left quite as powerless as this situation did. No matter what her and her friend’s and family did to keep Amity safe, nothing worked. Her parents continued to hurt her and after today, it was made abundantly clear that they would never willingly stop.

“Luz, hey, look at me,” Viney said, squeezing the human’s hand.

“I... I’m sorry. I just...”

“You have nothing to apologize for, Luz. Its okay to cry and feel the way you do but, I need you to know that none of this is your fault. I know you want to protect her and I know you wish you could have because I feel the same way about Emira but the truth is, you did everything you could. Their parents, they are evil people who need to be stopped and I know the outlook on that right now seems bleak but it will happen; we’re all going to keep fighting to make sure of it but until then, I need you to promise me that you won’t put this on yourself. What happened today to Amity and Em is nobody’s fault but Odalia and Alador’s, okay?”

“Yeah... you’re right,” Luz said as tears continued to flood down her cheeks.

“Good. Now that that’s settled, here,” Viney grunted as she moved over on the cot, patting the pace next to her for the human to join. “Come on over here and lets cry this out together,” the brunette chucked as tears filled her tired eyes, the trauma of days events catching up with her as well.

“But, Viney,” Luz argued through a laugh and sniffle.

“No ‘buts’! Only cathartic tears,” Viney chuckled as she held out her arm to embrace the human. Feeling Luz burry her face into her shoulder, Viney sighed as she wrapped her arm around her friend, tears slowly making their way from her eyes to the bed to join Luz’s. Things looked rather grim, the beast keeper thought, there was no denying that, but for now at least they were safe and being cared for. Everything else could wait.

——

“Fuck,” Eda shouted as she fell to her knees once more, the flow of magic from her hands puttering out as exhaustion overtook her body. Crawling to her sister’s side, Eda extended a trembling hand to once again nudge her sister. Hesitating momentarily as fear of a negative outcome pierced her mind, Eda closed her eyes and shook her head. Before it was even over, she knew the healing spell helped minimally at best. Her magic was had been spent by the time the spell had started and whereas she could feel the time lost from her life when she healed Luz, she could feel nothing comparable now. It... It probably didn’t work... Eda thought to herself as she shook her head once more. Preparing for the worst as she opened her eyes and reached out to nudge her sister, the gray haired witch let out a quiet whimper as a soft groan escaped her sister’s lips.

“Edalyn...?” Lilith choked as she moved a hand to clutch her heart. “The bleeding... it... it’s mostly stopped... how did you?”

“Lily!” Eda sobbed in the relief of seeing her older sister, feeling like a child again as she took her sister’s hand in her own desperately seeking comfort. “You... you’re alive. I was so worried...”

“Edalyn...” Lilith whispered as she took her hand from Eda’s in order to wipe away her sister’s tears, the memory of Odalia attempting to kill the younger witch flooding back through her mind. “You... you’re okay.”

“Yeah, thanks to you, you big dummy,” Eda chuckled through a sob. “What were you thinking taking a hit like that?”

“I couldn’t just let her kill you, Edalyn...” Lilith smiled. “It would deprive me of the pleasure of one day killing you myself, after all,” the blue haired witch joked, chucking lightly before clutching her chest in pain.

“Lily! Shit,” Eda cried as she placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “I need to get you to the healers office now.”

“No...” Lilith groaned as her vision began to cloud once more.

“What do you mean, ‘no’? I may have stoped the bleeding but...”

“You have to take the Blights to the conformitorium first. You have to tell them what they’ve done.”

“But Lily, if we don’t go now you might... you might not...”

“Edalyn, please. I know this is scary but the kids. If you leave the Blights to take me for help instead, it will leave the kids at risk for future harm.”

“But Lil...”

“Please...” Lilith interjected, her voice pleading. “I need you to protect my kids...”

“Lily, please...” Eda began argue before Lilith’s eyes slowly began to close once more. “Fuck!” the gray haired witch cried as she slammed a fist to the ground.

“You... you better hurry,” a twisted voice from behind sputtered. “It doesn’t look like she has much time left,” Odalia smirked as she slowly sat up, her shoulder dislocated and her magic completely drained.

“You, bitch,” Eda growled as she rose to her feet, staring down at the vial woman in front of her.

“Leave or stay, you’ve lost, Eda the Owl Lady,” Odalia smirked. “So what will it be? Will you save your sister or save the kids?”

“I’m going to save my sister,” Eda snarled as she summoned her staff and her scroll. “And I’m calling the Emperor and his forces to let him know theres some trash here he needs to pick up.”

“Look at you. A fugitive thinking she can turn us in? Pathetic,” Odalia spat before smirking. “Have the forces come out, we could use the ride home, especially after fighting off a despicable and violent sneak attack by the rogue wild witch of the Isles.”

“An abuser and a liar, why am I not surprised?” Eda scoffed at the tall tale the Blight threatened to tell.

“Whatever gets the job done,” Odalia stated flatly. “So what will it be? Precious time is wasting.”

Silence falling across the land save the faint sound of her sister’s labored breath, the Eda quickly contemplated her next move - a decision that would likely determine the fate of everyones’ lives.

Sighing as she dialed emergency services on her phone, Eda watched as a twisted grin crossed Odalia’s face.

“So you’ve decided to call us a ride after all,” the green haired witch sneered as she watched the Owl Lady gingerly lift the body of her gravely wounded sister. “I’ll be sure to give the Emperor your regards once our harrowing tale is told,” Odalia spat through a smirk.

Mounting her staff with one arm wrapped around her sister, Eda frowned as Owlbert slowly rose from the ground. Meeting Odalia’s eyes as the staff momentarily hovered, Eda lifted a hand, summoning every ounce of strength left in her body. Firing a final blast of energy aimed square between the injured Blight’s eyes, Eda watched as Odalia’s dead body hit the ground next to her unconscious husband before leaving.

“You won’t get the chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! I’m having some intense writers block because my brain has officially bypassed thinking of an end to this story arch and instead has started fleshing out the details of the forthcoming sequel. I apologize if it was a little dull compared to previous chapters as a result. 
> 
> That said, I think there will probably be only about 2 more chapters left in this arc and then I’ll start on the sequel. With that in mind, don’t be surprised if not everything is resolved by the end of the next couple chapters because there is certainly more to come!
> 
> Until next time, I hope you enjoyed the read!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: This chapter has mentions of violence, abuse, and death. Reader discretion is advised.

“Who is responsible for this?” Emperor Belos spoke flatly as he stood over the unconscious body of Alador Blight. 

“We’re not entirely sure, your excellency. The report to collect the Blights was made from a blocked number,” Kikimora calmly explained as several healers urgently began to work. 

“I see,” the Emperor huffed. “Very well. See to it he is made awake as soon as possible. We need to sort this out before word gets out of Odalia’s death. We can’t afford to let whoever is responsible escape punishment, much less have the people of the Isles find us incompetent for not already having them in our custody.”

“Yes, sir,” Kikimora nodded, before turning to the healers. “Should we not be able to wake him, we will see to it that his memories are inspected though, I suspect he is in capable hands; should he not be, however... well, lets just say I would not want to be the one responsible for failing to heal him.”

“Indeed,” the Emperor nodded before turning to exit to his chambers, Kikimora following close behind. 

“Sir, before we part ways, there is one thing you should know,” the small witch spoke, breaking a brief silence between the two that had evolved during their walk through the castle’s halls. 

“And what pray tell might that be?”

“Shortly before the Blights were retrieved, one of the guards came to me with a report of abuse they had received from the owners of a small, unnamed clinic just outside of Boneborough.”

“And why might you think this is any concern of mine? Such matters are dealt with by the Ministry of Child and Family Services, you know that.”

“Because, Sir, according to the report, they admitted two of the Blight children with sever injuries; apparently one of them is in critical condition. The clinic owners believe the children’s injuries to be the fault of Odalia and Alador’s,” the small demon frowned. 

“I see,” the Emperor sighed as he momentarily stopped in his tracks. “See to it that the matter is brought up during Alador’s questioning.”

“But, Sir, wouldn’t it be better to just examine his memories? Though without an investigation the clinic’s claims are hearsay, however, beings as you’re the Emperor, you could waive the probable cause statute and move a memory examination forward. It seems like it would be better to disprove or corroborate the claim before Alador awakes given that...”

“No,” Emperor Belos interjected as he turned once more to walk down the hall. “My orders were clear. Press the issue during questioning and stay away from his memories,” Belos said flatly, not willing to damage the trust and political alliance he had formed with Alador Blight - a man the people of the Boiling Isles looked to for reassurance when pressed with change, however unsavory, under Belos’s rule. “This situation, however unfortunate, will work itself out how it needs to. Do I make myself clear?”

“Very well then, Sir,” Kikimora solemnly nodded before turning to make her depart, hopes for the well-being of the Blight children at a low. 

——

“Help, please! I need help,” Eda gasped as she hurriedly kicked open the clinic doors, the bloody body of her unconscious sister strewn over her shoulder. 

“Ms. Clawthorne,” Nurse Minor, minor gasped as they left the side of several other nurses tasked with wheeling Amity out of surgery and into recover. “Titan...” the shocked nurse muttered to their self at the sight of the blood soaked witches standing at the clinic’s entrance before running full speed towards them. “SOMEBODY BRING A STRETCHER NOW AND GET AN OPERATING ROOM PREPED, STAT!” 

“Please,” Eda whimpered as Nurse Minor and several others arrived with a stretcher in tow. “She’s lost a lot of blood. I... I did what I could but...” Squeezing her eyes shut as she felt the body of her sister being removed from her arms, Eda tensed at a gentle hand placed on her shoulder. 

“Ms. Clawthorne,” Nurse Minor spoke calmly as a team of healers rushed Lilith off for treatment. “I know, you’re scared, but its going to be alright. You did everything you could and did right by bringing her to us. She is in capable hands and we are going to do everything we can for her, alright?”

Nodding solemnly, Eda wiped angry, exasperated, sorrowful tears from her face before wrapping her arms around herself in a hug. 

“Very good, can I get you any water or anything while you wait?” 

“N..no...” Eda croaked as she stared down the hallway she watched her sister disappear down. “I...” the gray haired witch managed before a wave of dizziness and nausea threatened her balance. 

Reaching out to steady the gray haired witch, the Nurse Minor frowned, suspecting a drained bile sack to be the cause of the sudden near collapse. This must be related to what happened to the kids, Nurse Minor thought to their self, sighing regrettably at the trauma the group had endured. “Ms. Clawthorne, why don’t you follow me to the back? I believe there are a few folks here who will  
be happy to see you and while you catch up, I can work on getting you patched up. Does that sound okay?”

“Yeah,” Eda muttered, reluctantly leaning on the Nurse as the pair made their way down the hall. 

——

“Where am I?” Alador groaned, eyes flickering open to pure white walls and the sound of a, low rhythmic beeping. “Shit,” the witch mumbled to himself as he gingerly touched a lump on the side of his head, propping himself up slightly to take in his surroundings as the door across the room from his bed began to open.

“You’re finally awake I see,” Kikimora spoke flatly as she entered the room, approaching Alador’s bed, thumbing through a set of paperwork on a large clipboard. “You took quite a hit to your head, but it appears you’ve already figured that out.” 

“What happened?” the brown haired man groaned, leaning back into his bed as Kikimora took a seat in chair positioned next to him. 

“That’s exactly what I am hear to find out.”

“The last thing I remember, I had just arrive back home and was looking for... wait, where is Odalia? She should be present for this.”

“Alador,” Kikimora sighed, lowering the clipboard and staring up to meet the eyes of her long-time colleague. Though not particularly fond of the man, Kikimora felt her heard twist at his line of questioning, not certain if it was her place to break the news of his wife’s untimely demise at the hands of an unknown assailant. Here purely for the purposes of finding out what happened to Alador and confronting him about the child abuse allegations, the demon witch thought for a moment before ultimately deciding that the telling of his fate of his wife seemed inextricably woven into the very fabric of the task at hand and therefore would need to be told sooner rather than later. More so, she pondered, it seemed unfair and unnecessarily hurtful to lie or feign ignorance regarding such a matter granted under normal circumstances, she could care less about his feelings. Sighing before meeting her colleagues confused stare, Kikimora took a final, grounding breath. 

“When we found you, its because we received a call from an unknown source alerting us to collect you and Odalia from a field just outside of the conformitorium. The caller let us know you both were badly injured and as such, we deployed to provide help as soon as possible. Unfortunately, by the time we had arrived, Odalia had already passed. I’m so sorry, Alador. I know this must be hard to hear.”

“I...” Alador mumbled in shock, a sharp pain overtaking his heart as he processed the news. Though their marriage had been more the result of politics than love, the fact of the matter remained, Odalia had been by his side in some way, shape, or form his entire life. They had grown up up together and before the political pressures of belonging to their respective families slowly began to turn them cold, at one point in their lives Alador would have said he considered Odalia a close friend. As it was, the witch reminded to date, one of the few people Alador had ever cared for and as such, her sudden passing did not fail to strike a nerve. 

“I see...” Alador mumbled as he cleared his throat before closing his eyes, forcing aside any potential stray tears or lingering emotions left to be had. 

“I know this must come as quite a shock...” 

“Quite, but even so,” Alador interjected. “It sounds like there are other matters to attend to,” the Blight mumbled as the thoughts of the events that has proceeded his blackout slowly came back to mind. “Where are my children?”

“Ah, well,” Kikimora sighed, mentally preparing herself for yet another heavy subject. “We have received a report from an unnamed clinic that two of your children were admitted with serious injuries.”

“I see...” Alador mumbled, a small lingering sadness slowly turning to anger as he sensed the direction the conversation was heading. “Did the healers say what could have possibly landed them in such a state?” the Blight questioned, his failure to show any sort of urgency, sympathy, or concern for the children not going unnoticed by his colleague. 

“Well, Alador, that is the other reason I am here.” Sitting up and locking eyes with the bedridden man in front of her, Kikimora frowned as she studied the face, devoid of emotion that lay in front of her. “The healer who made the report filed a claim of child abuse against you and Odialia, alleging that it was of your doing that the children ended up in such a way.”

“That is simply preposterous!” Alador growled as he sat up, wincing slightly as pain shot through his head. “We would never lay a hand on our children.”

“I see,” Kikimora glared, taken aback but not surprised by the man’s outburst. “Well like I said, I am here to investigate the matter and...”

“And so your first thought is investigate my dead wife and I? On what grounds? The hearsay of unnamed healers in the middle of nowhere?!” Alador interjected as he roared. “And what of an investigation into my wife’s death? Into my injuries?”

“As I mentioned earlier, that is part of what I am here to sort out but I can’t do anything about any of this unless you tell me what has, and had been happening that may have lead up to today,” Kikimora spoke flatly, a look of knowing in her eyes. “Whether or not you or Odalia played a role in the children’s injures, the fact of the matter remains that the person or people responsible must be held accountable for their transgressions. Should you chose to be truthful during my investigation, per the Emperor, perhaps any sort of formal investigation by the Ministry of Child and Family Services, including a memory examination, can be avoided. If you can’t do that however, I will have to inform the Emperor and the matter will be out of my hands, do I make myself clear?”

“Like I said,” Alador began, understanding the implications of the words he had heard while taking note of the knowing eyes that saw straight through his previous words. “The last thing I remember is that I had just arrived back home. There had been some... tension in our home as of late surrounding our youngest, Amity. She had run off some weeks ago in what I can only describe as an act of teenage rebellion, dissatisfied with how Odalia and I ran our house,” the witch lied. 

“I see... And when you arrived home today? You had mentioned you were looking for someone.”

“I was looking for the twins,” Alador explained. “Odalia and I had decided that we had had just about enough of Amity’s little show of rebellion and so while Odalia went off into town to look for her, I went home to question the twins as to her whereabouts.”

“Were the twins home when you arrived?”

“Yes, they were.”

“And were you able to obtain the information you needed?”

“No, unfortunately,” Alador frowned as he continued his tale, confident that the tale he would spin, along with the olive branch the Emperor had extended in allowing Kikimora, as opposed to the Ministry,to conduct the interview would be more than enough to exonerate him and his late wife while teaching his children a final lesson. 

——

“And so where is Lilith now?” Luz frowned as Eda finished telling of her and Lilith’s altercation with Odalia prior to their arrival at the healer’s, sparing any mentions of Odalia’s death for the time being. 

“Nurse Minor here had several other healers rush her in the back for emergency surgery,” Eda sighed as she ushered to the nurse who was wrapping up the application of several strong, fast acting healing glyphs. 

“There we are, Ms. Clawthorne,” Nurse Minor spoke softly as they removed their gloves before venturing to the sink across the across the room. “Those glyphs along with the potion I applied to your bandages will help with the healing time and any pain you may experience from your injuries and bile sack depletion.”

“Thank you, Nurse,” Eda nodded through a weak smile, exhaustion engraved on her face in the form of swollen bags and lines under her eyes. “I can’t thank you and Tabius enough for everything you’ve done for us over these past couple of months.”

“Well, we’re always here to help and happy to do so,” Nurse Minor smiled softly. “Now that I have you taken care of, I want to inform you all that Amity is out of surgery,” the Nurse stated as Luz, Eda, and Viney locked eyes with them in apprehension. 

“How is she?” Luz yelped at the news, nerves growing in her stomach in anticipation at the long awaited news of her girlfriend’s condition. 

“Well, per hospital policy, Dr. Tabius should be the one to update you on her condition...” Nurse Minor said hesitantly, noting the look of sadness that befell the human’s eyes, “however, beings as he is currently in with Lilith, I can give you an overview instead.” 

“Thank you, so much,” Luz said as her eyes began to water slightly before pulling back slightly, “I don’t want you to get in trouble, though...” 

“It’s quite alright,” Nurse Minor reassured the girl, resolving to calm her nerves, trouble be damned. “Just give me a few moments to go grab her file, alright?”

“Okay,” Luz nodded as Nurse Minor exited before a small pinging sound cut through the room. Puling her scroll from her pocket, to check the alert, Luz was greeted by the site of one new message. 

“It’s from Jerbo,” Luz said turning to Viney and Eda. “Apparently the healers just finished up with Emira. They are going over a few last things with her and Ed and then she’s free to go,” Luz reported much to Viney’s relief. “Jerbo said the healers told them that you did a really, really good job, Viney. It sounds like thanks to you, she’ll have a real shot at walking again. He said she can explain more about what the healers said and did once they meet up with us.”

“Oh thank Titan,” Viney said as she slumped back in bed, dragging an arm across her face to dry her tears of relief. 

“You did good, kid,” Eda smiled before placing a hand on the troublemaker’s shoulder in an act of comfort. 

“Should I have them meet us over here when they are done?” Luz asked, looking to Eda.

“Yeah, they should probably be here when Nurse Minor lets us know whats going on with baby Blight.”

“Alright, I’ll have them make their way over then,” Luz nodded before firing off a text and momentarily allowing her mind to wander while she waited. 

“Hey there, cutie,” came a light hearted voice from across the urgent care ward, breaking the silence that had fallen across it’s occupants, commanding their attention.

“EM!” Viney shouted as she jumped from  
her bed, nearly stumbling to the ground in the process as she raced towards her girlfriend. 

“Viney!” Emira yelped in shock, turning to her brother and ushering for him to push her faster. 

“Woah, easy there Viney,” Luz said, having narrowly caught her friend before the troublemaker hit the ground. 

“Viney, hey, look at me,” Emira said looking up at her frantic girlfriend, who continued making her way over, before extending her arms in a welcoming concern. “Baby are you alright?”

“Em,” Viney sobbed in relief at seeing her love for the first time since they had arrived at the healers. Bending down to meet Emira’s embrace, Viney nodded into her girlfriend’s shoulder, too overwhelmed talk as she slowly let herself fall to her knees next to Emira’s wheelchair. 

“Its okay, love. I’m here now,” Emira spoke gently, rubbing small circles on the girls back before looking and ushering to Edric and her friends to let the two have a moment alone. 

Making their way over to Eda and Luz, Jerbo and Edric joined hands, each breathing a tired sigh before Edric spoke. “I hear Jerbo here told you things went smooth with, Em?”

“Yeah he did,” Luz smiled, extending her arms for a hug. “We were so glad to hear it, right Eda?”

“Yeah, kid,” Eda smiled weakly. “Its the best news we’ve heard all day.”

“Same here, Ms. Owl Lady,” Edric smiled in return before his face grew serious once more. “Have um, have you heard anything about Mittens?” 

“Yeah,” Luz frowned slightly, pulling back from the hug. “Nurse Minor left a little bit ago to retrieve her file. They said they’d be back shortly but I’m assuming something else must have required their attention.”

“I see,” Edric frowned. “Well, I suppose we’ll just have to keep waiting.”

“Yeah,” Luz nodded. “They did say Ami was out of surgery and is in recovery though, so that’s good news at least.” 

“Yeah, it is,” Jerbo agreed, offering his partner a reassuring side hug. 

“Um,” Edric began hesitantly, staring at Eda briefly before looking back to Luz. 

“Everything okay, kid?” Eda questioned. 

“Yeah, I just...” Edric mumbled, not sure how to ask his question should a grim answer be awaiting on the other end. 

“Well, spit it out,” Eda frowned. 

“I was just wondering, where is Ms. Lilith? Was she um, was she able to get some help?” Edric asked hesitantly. 

“Ah, yeah,” Eda sighed. “She was. They’ve got her in the back now for emergency surgery.” 

“I see...” Edric frowned, thinking back on the actions of his parents that almost claimed the Raven witch’s life. 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, greenie,” Eda spoke, sensing the boy’s nerves. “That old bat’s relentless. If I know her, she’s gonna pull through just fine.”

“I sure hope so...” the Blight mumbled. 

“Trust me, I know so,” the gray haired witch spoke in the most reassuring tone she could muster, halfway hoping to convince herself in the process. “Well, since it doesn’t look like Nurse Minor is coming back any time soon, what do you say we power on that giant crystal ball and watch something to pass the time?”

“Yeah, sure,” Luz nodded as she headed for the large crystal ball at the foot of Eda’s bed while Jerbo and Edric moved to pull up a seat. 

“Ugh, they don’t have cable,” Eda groaned. “Theres never anything good on public access TV. You’d think they’d have the wherewithal to pirate their neighbor’s cable like the rest of us...”

“Pirate cable?” Luz asked in confusion.

“Yeah, you know. Steal their cable,” Eda grumbled before feeling several sets of confused eyes on her. “You know what? Stealing cable is probably too far beyond your time. It’s like...” Eda thought to herself for a moment as she scrolled through the 12 channels on the crystal ball once more. “Its like using someone else’s Hexflicks account but without them knowing,” Eda explained in an attempt to draw a more up-to-date comparison as she scrolled. 

“Wait! Go back!” Emira said as Viney wheeled her to the side of Eda’s bed. 

“This?” Eda asked going back a channel. “Public opera? Titan, you kids are boring.”

“No, no” Emira spoke with a sense of urgency. “Go back one more.”

“The news?” Eda asked. “My statement still sta...”

“No, Eda, look,” Luz said as her voice filled with fear. 

“... the body of Odalia Blight was recovered a mile outside of the conformitorum after an anonymous call was placed with the Emperor’s Guard, alerting them of the Blight’s injuries and need for aid....”

“What the...” Eda mumbled to herself as her heart began to race. Need for aid, Eda thought to herself, knowing she had been clear in telling of the Blight’s transgressions and need for arrest. 

“... Alador Blight is currently in recovery at the Emperor’s palace after sustaining a major head injury and is reportedly understandably distraught at his wife’s untimely passing.”

“Mom...” Emira muttered to herself, looking to Edric who met her gaze with blank eyes, both twins stomachs churning at the news, a slew of mixed emotions at the situation overcoming them. 

“Eda, what... what happened?” Luz whispered as she locked eyes with her mentor. 

“... the whereabouts of the Blight’s oldest children are currently unknown, however, sources have reported that they may be receiving aid somewhere outside of Bonesborough. Further, while a full investigation has yet to be conducted, official preliminary reports from the Emperor’s Coven have both Edric and Emira Blight listed as wanted for questioning in connection to the injuries sustained by their father...”

“Shit,” Edric mumbled, his heart rate and breathing increasing rapidly as the newscast continued. 

“Eda, what happened with Odalia?” Luz asked once more to no avail as the older witch’s eyes remained locked on the crystal ball as her mind raced at what she was hearing. 

“... and wanted in connection to the murder of Odalia Blight and who’s whereabouts are also currently unknown, is the Blight’s youngest, adopted child, Amity Blight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy folks! A couple things to note about this chapter. First, Alador’s brief mourning of Odalia was not written with the intent to create any sort of sympathy for the man, rather it was done for the purposes of juxtaposition. I chose to write it that way to show that while he is someone capable of emotion, that emotion is reserved for whatever falls within his sphere of self interest (e.g. the pain of his loss, his fear of being caught, etc.) to which his children or not. Rather, those same emotions he briefly expressed for his estranged wife’s passing were immediately redirected to concern for himself and his fear of being exposed as an abuser and were absent when it came to his children. All that said, when it comes to the Blight parents within the discourse of this fic, both are irredeemable and neither should be considered sympathetic characters. 
> 
> Second, the next chapter will most likely be the last chapter in this fic. I can 100% guarantee you that things will not be fully resolved by the end of it. That said, my plan is to post an “epilogue” after the final chapter with the first paragraph of the sequel as well as a link to the new fic. 
> 
> The reason I decided to do it this way is because while things with Amity’s parents are being resolved, I want to take more time and space to explore Luz as a character. As I believe I mentioned before, I did not pre-plan this fic nor did I intend for it to become such a big thing. With that, it quickly became very Blight-centric and didn’t focus as much on Luz as a character as I would have liked. I am hoping to get more into her past and story arch in the sequel. 
> 
> Plus this story is getting hella long lol. 
> 
> Anywho, I think thats all I’ve got for you for now. Hope you enjoyed and until next time, take care!


End file.
